A families mistake
by Nocturnal96
Summary: What would happen if Minato and Kushina had twins and took one of them away leaving Naruto behind? why would they do this? What changes await us in the Naruto Universe? Well read and find out. Summary sucks but story is hopefully better. M rating for violence, cursing and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello there and welcome to my first every fanfic if you had seen before this was originally just a preview to see if I should actually attempt to do this. Well I shall see what happens and go for it. I actually got this idea from a story called "For the Love of Family" by Katy Rain Muhle. If you read the first chapter you will see many similarities. Don't worry that should be less and less obvious as I will take this story in a different direction that she did. I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes especially if it in Japanese. I am new so it probably won't be as good as what a real author would write but hey I shall try. Check out "For the love of family" btw it is really good and I Hope she continues the story. Anyway enough of me rambling get on with the story.**

 **I sadly own nothing which sucks because it would be awesome to own Naruto.**

It was early morning when our resident goofball Naruto Uzumaki finally woke up. He yawned and tried to stretch out only to yelp in pain as the events of last night came back to him.

"OWW! Kami dammit! Why can't they just leave me alone?" he started to tear up but quickly wiped away any evidence of would be tears as he realized he was still in the ditch.

He soon got up and started to head home as quickly as possible while going over the events that had transpired. He had been walking back home from the Hokage tower after telling Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage, what had actually transpired during the forbidden scroll incident. Then as he turned a corner a group of drunks saw him and started cursing him and telling him he should just die. Before the incident Naruto had never known why the villagers hated him but after Mizuki informed him of his tenant, He finally understood why they hated him.

They soon started to follow him, constantly berating him until finally one of them threw their sake bottle at his head, knocking him over. As soon as he was on the ground they pounced, kicking and punching until he finally passed out from the pain.

'They must have dragged me to the ditch sometime after I passed out.' Naruto gloomily thought while walking up the stairs to his apartment. Getting his key from under the mat he soon unlocked his apartment and started to get ready for the day.

After changing clothes and washing off all the dirt and dried blood he poured himself some cereal and was about to eat it when a knock came from his door.

"I'm coming," as Naruto started towards the door and as he opened the door he asked "How can I help you?"

Before him stood an anbu who quickly told him that the hokage had requested his presence immediately. Right as he finished he left without any goodbye.

"Bastard, couldn't even say good morning or make sure I heard him." Naruto scowled after the anbu left. He was never a big fan of the anbu since they would always disturb him while he pranked the villagers and when a few had helped a mob find him on his birthday. Getting tricked by the people who were supposed to protect you didn't inspire trust from the young blonde.

He quickly finished his breakfast and headed over to the hokage tower hoping that his Jiji would have something cool to give him or if he was getting a super-secret mission.

He soon entered the building and walked by the glaring secretary flipping her off and chuckling to himself. But when he got up the stairs he was surprised to see Sarutobi outside his office. This immediately raised warning signs in his head as he never had a meeting outside his office unless he came for a visit to check on him. He quickly bashed all thoughts of distrust out of his mind since Jiji was the first person to truly care for him.

"I'm truly sorry for what is about happen Naruto. Just know that I will always care about you and to just try and keep an open mind." Sarutobi said in an almost pleading voice with eyes that screamed regret and sorrow.

"What's the matter Jiji? Did something happen? What are you talking about?" a now worried Naruto stated in a soft voice. He clearly knew something was wrong if the hokage was apologizing before anything happened.

"You will know shortly Naruto just….. *sigh* I'm sorry for what is about to happen." Sighed the Sandaime who soon opened the door ushering Naruto into the office.

When Naruto walked through the door he was met with a sight he had only dreamed about. Before him was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Along with him were a red haired woman and two girl with red hair also. One looked to be around Naruto's age while the other looked 3 or 4.

"Hello Naruto, it's so good to finally see you. You seem to have a lot of my features too. I told you he would Kushina-chan." The Yondaime smiled toward the woman now identified as Kushina.

"Hmph. Well I guess you were right Minato-kun." Added Kushina as she looked at her son with a loving look.

"W-w-what are you people talking about and how are you even alive and how do you know me?!" Yelled a confused Naruto as he pointed towards the Yondaime.

"Oh that's easy sochi, we are your parents" Kushina said with a loving smile as she put her hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Oh I almost forgot, these are your two sisters, Naruko and Narumi. Naruko is your younger twin while Narumi just turned three a few days ago." Minato chuckled at his little jab at his two girls.

Naruko who was carrying Narumi walked up to Naruto and bowed "Hello Nii-san it is so good to finally meet you." Smiled a cheerful Naruko

"Nii-san!" yelled a happy Narumi as she stuck her hands at Naruto hoping he would pick her up.

Naruto just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. He honestly didn't know how to take this. His hero was alive and well which was great but he was also apparently his father who apparently had left him to the village's mercy. This fact alone put him in shock and he hasn't even processed that he had a twin and a baby sister as well as meeting his mother.

"So Naruto how was life with Tsunade and Jiraya? Did they teach you well?" Minato said seemingly oblivious to his son's expression.

While all of this was going on Sarutobi was standing there with a sorrowful look in his eyes. He looked up as he noticed Naruto looking at him.

"Is it true Jiji? Is this my real family?" Naruto spoke in such a monotone voice Minato and Kushina quickly glanced at him with a hint of amusement that he would question who they were.

"Of course we are.."

"That is enough Minato!" yelled a frustrated Sarutobi. " *sigh*Yes Naruto-kun this is your family and I'm so sorry for not telling you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone thank you for continuing to read this story. As someone has pointed out there are major plot holes already that could make this story really terrible. Hopefully they are fixed in this chapter if not in later ones. I have also noticed that I have worded some scenes wrong and I will try to fix it. Anyway I will give Naruto a romance so please let me know who you want him with. Note this won't be a major plot point until much much later. Now I do plan on giving Naruto another justu before team assignments. It won't be too powerful since he still lacks a lot of skills. Naruto will also be smarter than he is in the show. He does know the secret to the shadow clone Justu but he does tend to forget about it since he still isn't a genius.**

 **I own nothing. If I don't have to do this every chapter please let me know. Enjoy.**

"Why?" Mumbled Naruto.

"Sorry what was that sochi?" Kushina asked as she tried to listen to her son.

"Why would you leave me here with nothing while you took her and had a wonderful life while I suffered!?" cried Naruto as it all finally sunk in. "and you," he pointed at Sarutobi. "Why did you lie to me about my parents, why didn't you tell me they were alive!?" he accused Sarutobi who only looked down in shame.

"He couldn't tell you sweetie as it was an S ranked secret. And what do you mean, we left you with Jiraiya and sent you gifts on your birthday as well as letters throughout the year, didn't you get any of them? Plus we even have some letters from you that Jiraiya sent us along with your training updates." Kushina said with a very worried expression on her face.

"Who the hell is Jiraiya and what letters? I never wrote any letters nor did I receive any!?" an incredibly upset Naruto yelled at his mother.

"Jiraiya is your godfather Naruto. He was supposed to take care of you as well as train you while we were away." Minato said with a hint of malice as he said Jiraiya's name. "Which he apparently didn't do and even lied to us about it."

"But Minato, he promised to look after our sochi! Why would he break that promise!?" Yelled a very upset Kushina.

"I know he promised but he obviously broke that promise. We will find him and have him explain why he thought it would be a good idea to abandon our son." Minato declared with unobstructed hatred towards the fact that Jiraiya had left their son.

By this point Kushina had gotten passed the shock of learning how they abandoned their only son to a life of misery and focused on the fact that Jiraiya had left her baby boy. "When I find that miserable old pervert I will skin him alive with a dull kunai then rip out his tongue and strangle him for abandoning our Naruto!"The enraged Kushina ranted as she clenched her fists.

Then seemingly out of nowhere she started to cry "I'm so sor…sochi? Where are you?" Kushina asked as she looked around for her son.

At this everyone realized that Naruto had left sometime during their rant which worried everyone. Especially Sarutobi who knew Naruto was only silent when he was either in danger, hurting or pulling a prank. Since Naruto currently wasn't in any danger and the fact that he had cried during the meeting Sarutobi knew that Naruto was hurting real bad.

"Anbu! Please go find Naruto and bri"

"No Minato, let him go. He has suffered enough today." Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke as he took out his pipe and lit it. "He needs to be alone for a little while to let it all sync in." And with that he left the disgruntled family to think about what they had done.

**Time skip 2 days**

"Here you go Naruto-kun!" Smiled Ayame as she handed the ramen to the boy.

"Huh? Oh thanks Ayame-chan." Naruto mumbled just staring off into space.

Ayame quickly got worried as Naruto had never been this depressed. Sure he sometimes got a pained look in his eyes whenever he thought people weren't looking but he would never just be … well dead to the world. Of course he has a valid reason to be like this she thought.

Word had quickly spread about the fourths return and by the next day everyone was celebrating their long lost hero. But when a few of the villagers cheered about how the demon boy would finally be killed, Minato was furious. They hadn't called him a genius for nothing, he had quickly put two and two together and figured out that they were talking about his son. He immediately told the villagers of his relation to Naruto and that he was absolutely furious with them. Kushina had put many of them into the hospital later that day also.

While Ayame was remembering this, Naruto was once again going over the meeting with his "parents". He just couldn't understand why they would think he would welcome them back with open arms. He was also confused on who the Jiraiya guy was. From the conversation he figured out that he was supposed to take care of him. Of course he thought about asking Sarutobi but he just couldn't bring himself to trust the man again. He also thought about asking Iruka but when he went to ask he saw him talking to Minato and Kushina. He quickly left the scene not wanting to confront them.

He had thought about going to the library but he had tried that during the academy and they wouldn't let him enter. They would always give him glares and say animals had no place in a library.

"Wait a minute."

"Huh? What was that Naruto?" Ayame inquired.

"Sorry Ayame I have to go, thanks for the ramen" With new purpose Naruto ran out of Ichirakus and towards the one place that could give him the answers he so desperately needed, the library.

Standing outside the library Naruto was having second thoughts. Sure he had seen Naruko enter and leave with books but was unsure whether or not he would be able to do the same. Sure it was announced that he was the fourth's son and that the villagers were remorseful of their actions but he wouldn't put it past them to harass him still.

"Come on Naruto just enter the damn building. What are you chicken?" Naruto tried talking to himself in order to gain confidence. Sadly it didn't really work as he started to turn away only to halt as he heard Kushina ask if someone had seen her son. Although by the tone of her voice he guessed it was more like threatening them for information. He quickly turned back towards the library and entered.

When he started to look around the lobby area, he noticed the Librarian raise her eyebrow and give a glare but nothing more. He cautiously started toward village records hoping to find something on this Jiraiya. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for, it was just a small bit of info from the third great shinobi war but it was enough to know that the man had great skill. Apparently Jiraiya was one of the Legendary Sannin along with Orochimaru and Tsunade. As he was reading about their exploits he heard the Librarian mention a location near his area. As he peered around a corner he caught sight of Kushina who had apparently moved into the library. He quickly henged into a brunette that looked a little younger than him and kept reading hoping that the redhead would just keep walking and leave.

Sadly his wish was denied as she asked.

"Hello there, you wouldn't have happened to see a boy around your age with spiky blonde hair and three wisker marks on each cheek, would you?" Kushina asked the 'girl' in front of her.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry b-b-but I ha-haven't seen anyone like that." Naruto stuttered in a what he hoped was a decent female voice. Kushina regarded the person in front of her for a few seconds which worried Naruto as he hoped she wouldn't see past the henge.

Thankfully she just huffed "Thank you and I'm sorry for disturbing you."

As she walked away Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes to say a quick thank you to Kami. But as he did this he missed the look Kushina shot over her shoulder. If he had noticed he would have seen how hurt she was.

Kushina *POV*

Kushina was easily able to identify the girl as a henge but she figured the person must have had a good reason for it so let it be. During the conversation she quickly checked out the girl's chakra and found out it was Naruto. But once her son had given her an answer she had to decide whether to call him out or let him be. She so desperately wanted to squeeze him into a hug right then and there but the fear in his eyes were unmistakable. She realized that he didn't want to talk to her otherwise he wouldn't try to hide. So she made her exit only casting the one glance over to the now relieved girl. That one look was all it took for Kushina to start running home before she broke down and cried right in the street.

She was able to make it to the couch before she finally collapsed in tears. Shortly after Naruko came down to see what was going on.

"Kaa-san what happened, why are you crying? Did you ever find Nii-san?" Asked a worried Naruko.

"Yes I did Naruko-chan. *sniffle* But he didn't want to talk and tried to hide in a henge. *sob* He seemed so scared that I would call his bluff. I don't know what to do Naruko-chan. If only I didn't listen to your father and brought Naruto with us." Kushina burst into tears again unable to continue the conversation. Naruko simply went over to her Kaa-san and hugged her. Unbeknown to both women Narumi left the house.

*scene change*

Back in the library Naruto is now looking up the sannin to see if he can get any info on what their signature justu was. All he was able to find was that it was called the summoning justu. When he read it, it seemed familiar but he just couldn't place it.

He was currently sitting at a table with about 15 books and looking very frustrated.

"Dammit why can't I find it!?" Yelled the disgruntled teen who was quickly shushed by the librarian who seemed ready to kick him out. "I'm never going to finish all these by the time teams are picked….. Wait a minute didn't the forbidden scroll say something about memory transfer from the clones or something?"

And with that thought in mind he created 20 clones and told 15 of them to read the other books and the other 5 to find justu and important books on ninja tactics. Soon all the clones were sitting down reading books much to the surprise of some ninja in the library. Many didn't know anyone could make so many and others who knew Naruto better than others were just surprised to see him reading a book.

Little did they know that Naruto only started reading the books so that he could beat Naruko, who he saw practicing in a training field the other day. He saw how great she was and immediately wanted to prove that he was just as if not more powerful than her. He knew he was lacking in justu and tactics as he was never taught properly but he was determined to improve as quickly as possible. Naruto who had been remembering that day quickly looked up when he heard a poof. Suddenly he got a small headache as he recalled what was in the book his clone was reading. His eyes suddenly became wide with surprise and then he smirked as he realized why the summoning justu seemed familiar. It had been in the forbidden scroll. He had only briefly looked at it when he looked through thinking he could come back to it later.

He stood up and told the rest of his clones to finish the books and return them before they also disappeared. He quickly went to the nearest training ground and started doing the seals required to perform the technique. When he was done he slammed his hands down yelling "Summoning Justu!"

 **Aaaaand that's enough for one chapter. It's obviously a lot longer than the previous one but hopefully it doesn't seem too boring. I also tried to include some other perspectives in this one to see if I could make it work. And no before everyone flips he won't summon a boss for a long time and he won't keep the summon around like other fics do. The summon does have a life in its own world. Anyway that was the justu he will get before team placement and the books will give him a sharper mind in combat but sadly he will still be kind of an idiot for a while. One doesn't get super smart overnight. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. So anyway Naruto is the only one who will get this contract for now. Naruko doesn't have it and she hasn't signed the toad contract yet. Also in terms of becoming better than her well that is his motivation now but it will change as they get closer. Naruko also only has graduation justu, rasengan, can tree walk and water walk. Her taijustu is about low chunnin high gennin. Yes her parents didn't teach her everything also knows standard seals most ninja know. Naruto will catch up but won't for a while. Naruto only knows academy and now summoning. He is also a lot slower than Naruko. During the bell test he will be low gennin but better than Sakura. Everyone else is same as show. Why Kushina agreed with Minato will either be explained in this chapter or the next as I will be doing a few more time skips until wave arc. Just know that it wasn't like oh let us leave our kid here. Ok that's cool. It was a huge fight and was continuously discussed during time away. But I will explain more in the story. The summoning I use is the reverse of what happened to Jiraiya where instead of Naruto going to the summoning world he just summons an animal. Don't like it sorry but that's how my story is gonna be. So without further interruption, have fun reading my lovelies.**

Poof!

Naruto looked up and gazing back at him was a fox. To be more specific a fox with two tails! The fox was black with a silver tint and white tips on the tails.

"Um hellooo! Anyone in there?" A feminine voice rang out through the clearing. This confused Naruto as he looked around searching for it before he realized it came from right in from of him. Looking down he stared at the fox who was up to his knee. "Yes I can talk now before you freak out did you summon me?"

"…..Uhhhh yeah but how can you talk and why do you have two tails? Are you a girl? What's your name? How the heck can you talk!?" He asked as he slowly started to freak out over a talking fox.

*sigh* "I can talk because I can and my tails represent how much power I have as well as age. And OFCOURSE I'M A GIRL YOU MORON!" yelled the offended fox. "My name is Luna btw. Now what is your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the strongest Ninja in Konoha! Believe it!" proclaimed Naruto.

"Oh my god, I have been summoned by an idiot"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, stupid phrase aside I assume you want to sign the fox contract? Yes?" Luna asked.

"I have to sign a contract? Like I give you my soul and you give me power and stuff?" A confused Naruto asked the now sweat dropping fox.

"Of course dummy that's how it works. Usually someone has to sign the scroll first but if you are a new summoner than the summon is usually something related to you in some way." Explained Luna who had assumed the stance of a teacher lecturing a student.

"So why did I get foxes? Is it because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside me?"

"Hahahahahaha oh man you're a funny boy. No it wouldn't work like that. It would have to be something with your personal traits or something like that. I would guess since foxes are cunning and notorious tricksters and or pranksters you are one of those. Most of our other summoners have been so what are you?" Luna who looked at Naruto with a curious look started to wonder why he was able to summon her. Usually it would be the reverse in which he should have been brought to Shinkyo but instead he summoned her here.

Naruto who had adopted his thinking pose asked Luna. "Well I do a lot of pranks throughout my village and I was very good and staying hidden during and after the prank. Does that count?"

"Why yes that qualifies now do you want to sign the contract?"

"Hell yeah I want to sign it. I'm going to be so badass with this new technique nobody will be able to stop me!" An overjoyed Naruto started Jumping around in happiness making Luna once again wonder why this buffoon was going to be her new summoner.

"Ok well once you sign the scroll you will have to pass a test in order to retain the contract. Kind of like a rite of passage." Luna explained.

"What is a rite of passage?" Naruto asked now thoroughly confused.

"Oh my god you really are an idiot. *sigh* Look just sign the scroll with your blood. To get the blood cut yourself and sign your name. Then you will go into the forest and evade me for as long as you can, using all your tricks while I search you out. If you can do this we shall be your summons. Got all that?" Luna summoned the scroll and waited for Naruto to sign it.

Naruto quickly bit his finger and signed his name on the contract. It glowed a crimson red and eventually settled down to a dark blood red. Luna seemed to be taken back by this but decided to let it be for now.

"Ok now you have 30 seconds to hide from me and remember if I bite you or hit you with any attack you lose. Just try as hard as you can since you don't have to last all night just most of it." Luna smiled as she explained all this to Naruto who at this point had started to run away. As soon as Luna finished the countdown she smirked and started to give chase the blond who she hoped would her new partner.

*Scene Change*

"Kaa-san can I ask you a question?" Naruko Implored to her crying mother. Kushina had been crying for the past couple hours and Naruko realized that the sun had started to set and decided that she might as well get Kushina to answer some of the questions that had plagued her mind since coming to Konoha.

*sniffle* "Go ahead honey."

"Why did you leave Nii-san behind when you left?" Naruko asked. She had never really questioned why her brother wasn't with them and when she was old enough they told her that it was necessary that he be in Konoha. After that, they would always avoid the question and just say they would see him soon, so she just let it rest. But now that her family was falling apart she wanted to know.

"Well it certainly wasn't easy if that's what you're asking but if you want the full story I will tell you." Kushina said still trying to get herself under control.

"Yes. Please tell me the whole story Kaa-san." Naruko practically begged.

"Well after you and your brother were born a masked man attacked us. He kidnapped you and your brother forcing Minato to get you back and to safety. He eventually did but he had to leave me behind. The man then ripped the Kyuubi out of me and used it to attack Konoha. After that your father found me and took me to you two. I laid with you two for a while until Minato came back to take you so he could seal the Kyuubi into both of you. I protested saying that I wanted him to seal the Kyuubi back into me so that we could both die together. He said he would just reform and attack again so he had to seal him into you two. After a huge argument he convinced me to allow it and performed the Shiki Fuujin and split the soul and chakra into Naruto and you respectively. So when the sealing was done me and Minato were extremely confused on how he was alive and how I had survived the extraction. We eventually just let it be for another day and Jiraiya showed up with Sarutobi. We explained to them what happened and Minato asked Jiraiya to watch over Naruto while he trained you to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

"But why did you leave him behind shouldn't he have been trained as well?" Naruko interrupted clearly confused at her mother's explanation.

"Minato told me he had split the chakra from itss soul and that both needed to be together in order for the kyuubi to come back. Even with that reason I protested. I didn't want to leave either of my babies behind. It took Minato and Jiraiya hours to convince me to leave him and it only worked when they said the masked man got away and would come back for the kyuubi again. Even when you were groing up I kept asking Minato if we could at least visit your brother but he always said Jiraiya had it handled and that I was needed with you. When Narumi came along I just didn't have the time to really question Minato on when we would go back so I just trusted in his judgment. Now I see that I made the worst decision of our lives." Kushina quickly started to cry again this time more profusely than before as the full weight of what she did came to her. She had trusted Minato over her motherly instincts and it destroyed the relationship she could have had with her son.

"Kaa-san it will be okay please stop crying. Naruto will come back, he will see that you're truly sorry and he will come back. I promise just please stop crying." Naruko was upset with her mother for abandoning Naruto with a stranger but reasoned that with childbirth, the extraction of a bijuu and watching your husband almost die would be a lot of stress which could hinder her thought process. She would have to talk to her father about what was going through his mind to get the full story but if what Kushina said was true then Minato basically picked favorites.

*sob* "Please go get your sister so I can get dinner started and we can discuss more at the table when your tou-san gets home okay?" Kushina still crying asked her daughter.

Naruko went upstairs while Kushina tried to collect herself in order to start dinner when she heard Naruko cry out.

"Kaa-san Narumi is gone! She isn't in her bed where I left her and I can't find her anywhere!" Naruko rushed down the stairs frantically looking around the living room.

"What! Where could she have gone quick check every room and then the yard. If she isn't there go get your father while I start looking around the village." Kushina quickly put herself back together to help find her lost baby.

After they scoured the house Naruko went to find Minato while Kushina went throughout the village asking if anyone had seen Narumi.

*scene change couple hours later*

Naruto could be seen running through the forest outside Konoha with a two tailed kitsune hot on his trail. He had managed to evade Luna for 2 hours before she finally snuffed him out of his hole. Now she was using her fox-fire which he had learned really quickly that it burnt like hell when she hit a shadow clone he made. Ever since then he has been on the run only having brief moments of rest while Luna seems to meander about always finding him.

It was quickly after another close call that Naruto ran into someone he never expected to find in the forest.

"Nii-san!" Little Narumi giggled as she held up her hands asking him to pick her up.

"N-Narumi! What are you doing out here? And I'm not your Nii-san." A shocked Naruto stared at Narumi.

"Nii-san up up!" Narumi giggled as she held her arms up.

Naruto looked behind him searching for Luna but figured he had about a minute before she caught up. He scooped up Narumi and continued running. A few minutes later he decided to sit down behind a tree and put Narumi in his lap. She looked up at his face and smiled. Soon she was scratching his whisker marks and giggling while Naruto just looked at her lovingly and occasionally chuckled as her expression went from focused too excited every few seconds.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto heard a voice he hoped he wouldn't hear for a long time.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A little baby girl and my summoner under a tree, cornered like rats. What shall I do with you Naruto? I mean you have nowhere to go and that girl will surely slow you down. Give up?" Luna teased as she meandered her way into view directly in front of them.

"Huh!? Luna umm uhhh look this is umm well uhhh *sigh* well shit." Naruto dropped his head in defeat.

*smack!* "ow! What was that for, I already admitted defeat." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his now bruised head.

Luna who had hit him with her tail glared at him "Watch your tongue boy there is a child present. And by the looks of things she is quite fond of you."

Narumi meanwhile had managed to crawl off Naruto's lap and started to pet Luna who in turn started purring at her touch. Naruto still in pain just looked at the cute scene before him. Luna had started to curl herself around the girl bringing Narumi closer and licking her face. This made Narumi squeal in delight and throw her arms around the fox who seemed perfectly content to let Narumi pamper her.

"So are you going to introduce us or just stare at us?" Luna broke Naruto out of his stupor.

"Huh ok um Luna this is my sister Narumi, Narumi this is Luna a fox summon." Naruto finally introduced the two.

"Woona? Woona!" Narumi tested the name but being a small child had trouble pronouncing it.

Luna squealed "OMG so cute!" she jumped right on Narumi and nuzzled her face.

Naruto started chuckling and had to agree with Luna on how cute Narumi was. They stayed like that for a little while until Naruto came to a realization.

"Hey Luna does this mean I fail your test?" A dejected Naruto asked. He had come to like having Luna around even though all she had done was chase him and lightly tease him while hurling fireballs at him.

"Oh that stupid test? Yeah it doesn't mean anything. Just me having fun. You really only have to meet the Great Fox Sage and have him decide if you are worthy." Luna quickly answered still snuggling Narumi.

This in turn made Naruto stare at Luna with a deadpan expression "So the past couple hours with me avoiding fireballs was just for you own amusement?"

"Yep just some harmless fun." Sigh a very content Luna who was still being pet by Narumi.

"*giggle*Woona cute!" Cried out Narumi as she smoldered Luna with affection.

"I love this little girl Naruto. Can we keep her?" Luna asked as she chuckled with Narumi.

"Of course we can Luna it's not like her parents will miss her or anything and plus I heard they were total weaklings so even if the come after us we can just kick their asses." *smack* "ow what was that for?!" Naruto clutched his head again.

"One for cursing in front of Narumi and two because of your tone." Luna stated matter of fact.

In response to this Narumi laughed and laid her head down on Luna's back as if ready to go to sleep. This became fact as she closed her eyes and a few short moments she was sleeping. Luna looked down at Narumi and smiled. She licked her cheek and whispered "Goodnight, little angel."

After a few second Luna asked Naruto about his life and what it was like for him growing up. Naruto answered her questions and eventually she just asked him to tell him everything. So after a little deliberation he told her his life story, from the neglect and abuse to the starvation and loneliness. As he was telling his tail Luna got angry at all the people of this village and of his parents. After the tail was done everything went quiet. Naruto was waiting for some kind of response while Luna was going over everything in her head.

"Nii-san." Sighed Narumi in her sleep while cuddling closer to Luna.

Naruto could only watch as a warmth started to build in his chest. He coughed lightly and then whispered "Come on Luna we need to get Narumi home before her parents freak out."

"I'm very sorry that happened to you Naruto. I haven't known you for long but I can tell you're a good person. But you should at least recognize that they are your family. Not that I agree with what they did or that you should accept them into your life but just say yeah they are my parents kind of thing." Luna whispered back while rapping Narumi with her tails so she wouldn't fall.

"No never. I will never accept them as family." Naruto stubbornly stated.

"Not even Narumi? She is still just a baby Naruto she had no idea what was going on heck she is probably wondering why you don't live with them." Luna asked as Narumi shifted in her sleep.

Naruto saw this and a small smile appeared on his face, but then he looked down and said "Your right Luna. I shouldn't be mad at Narumi but it's hard to just forgive everyone. I still love her but it's hard when you see how happy she is with everyone else. I hate them and when she is cared for by them I just get immensely jealous. I'm rambling and don't make much sense do I?"

"No I get you Naruto. You're jealous of the family life she has. A mother who loves her, a father who cares for her and a sister who plays with her. You want that too but you don't trust them to provide that after all you have been through." Luna simplified it.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Naruto stated to get teary eyed "Luna don't I deserve a family that loves me and cares about me?" Naruto started to cry.

"Of course you do Naruto everyone deserves to have a family that cares for them. Plus I care about you Naruto and I'm sure others do too. You're a lovely boy and anyone would be lucky to have you as their child." Luna stopped Naruto to gaze up into his eyes.

Naruto stopped and looked at her caring expression then he broke down and cried falling to his knees and he flung his arms around Luna. She started rubbing her head against his and licked his cheek as he cried. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Naruto calmed down.

"Thank you Luna I needed that." Sniffled Naruto.

"Anytime Naruto. I will always be there for you. Just summon me and I will never turn you away." Luna smiled and looked back at Narumi. "Now come on, let's get this cutie home."

 **And I'm so sorry for the really long wait. Life caught up with me along with problems with word as well as the site. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. The family is still searching and it will be addressed in the next chapter as well as the team placements. Hope you loved Luna and Naruto's relationship. Note they will only be really close friends not lovers. So leave a review if you want a certain pairing just no Yaio sakunaru and harunaru sorry but I want something less mainstream.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone hope you enjoyed last chapter. Note Naruto will not be a genius he is smarter than in anime but not a genius. Naruko is very well versed in seals which is what Minato and Kushina primarily focused on when training her not teaching her a ton of justu. They also haven't trained her since birth, they waited till she was like 6 or 7 to even begin training so she isn't like a god compared to Naruto. She is still better than Sasuke but that's only because she had her Parents train her every day unlike Sasuke's family where it wasn't every day. Now if I got this wrong and he did train everyday well then in this universe he didn't. Anyway Sorry but Naruto and Naruko will not be getting together. They are twins even if they weren't raised together. I'm very sorry about this but I don't feel comfortable writing incest. Naruto is not a happy go lucky kid anymore. It was hard to tell but at the end I had him brake down. Early yeah he was happy but that's because he managed to do a justu and get a new friend. What kid wouldn't be excited? He is still a kid guys so he still acts immature at times. Also Luna isn't like super powerful she is great at illusions but the fireballs were weaker than Sasuke's fireball justu. Luna isn't a powerhouse and never will be. She will play a supportive roll with minimal impact in Naruto's fighting. I even said she won't live with him. She has to be summoned in order to fight. If he can't do the justu well no Luna. I have other foxes to be tanks don't worry. :P Anyway also he couldn't summon the boss because of really bad control and he has no idea how that works. To get Luna he pumped random amount of chakra into Justu and poof 2 tails. Anyway hopefully that clarifies a lot of things. To be honest I'm surprised more people weren't like where the fuck did the baby come from and how did she not get noticed and to that I say Baby magic. All babies have it in TV so yeah accept it. Plot devices people every story has them. Lol enjoy reading, Love you all.**

"Narumi! Where are you?!" Yelled a frantic Kushina. She had been searching for hours trying to find her with no luck. Even when Minato joined in they couldn't find her.

"Kushina-chan I have sent anbu to scour outside the walls in case she got out somehow or someone took her." Minato explained to Kushina. Naruko stood behind her father with a depressed look on her face.

"Don't worry Naruko we will find your sister." Kushina assured her child even though she was having doubts herself.

Another 30 minutes went by before an anbu wearing a cat mask reported seeing Narumi on the back of a two tailed fox next to their son Naruto. With this knowledge Kushina and Naruko bolted while Minato told the anbu to turn in for the night and get some rest. He used the hirashin to catch up to Kushina and Naruko and soon turned a corner right in front of Naruto. When they turned the corner and locked eyes with Naruto everything seemed to freeze. Nobody spoke or moved, and all that could be heard was Narumi's even breathing as she slept in the foxes embrace.

Eventually Kushina and Naruko broke out of the trance and said "Hello Sochi/Nii-san, it's so good to see you. How are you doing? Would you like to come home for dinner? How did you find Narumi? Who is the fox? Are you all right?"

There were so many questions that Naruto was too stunned to pickup who was saying what. One minute he was walking peacefully with Luna and the next he was standing in front of the three people he never wanted to see again.

Kushina and Naruko on the other hand were still stunned but now they just wanted to know how Narumi got to Naruto and to get Naruto to go back home with them. Minato who had been silent the entire time just glance at Naruto before turning his gaze upon the fox. Naruto noticed this and pushed all other thoughts out of his head before moving to block Minato's view of Luna. This stopped Kushina's and Naruko's questions as they finally took in the fox and realized that Minato had not said a word.

"Minato-kun what's wrong?" Kushina asked, confused on why Minato was staring at the fox.

"That fox…. It's a summon." Minato coldly stated as his gaze turned into a glare.

"So what it's not the nine tails. But I do wonder how you got a fox summon to follow you Naruto." Kushina implored.

"Her name is Luna and as to how I found her, that's none of your business!" Naruto glared right at Minato. Luna in turn glared at Minato as well after inspecting the other two women. Her grip tightened slightly around Narumi who in turn started to wake.

"mmmm Wooma comfy." Narumi tried rolling around as she opened her eyes. She gazed around before her gaze settled on Kushina. "Kaa-san! I find Nii-san an cute woona."

Kushina at this point smiled warmly at Narumi for how cute she was acting. "Hello there Narumi-chan are you enjoying your ride on Luna's back? You look so adorable right now don't you? Yes you do. Kaa-san was so worried about you. Why did you leave the house?" Kushina made cute faces at Narumi who giggle.

"I want Nii-san so I find Nii-san. Woona wit Nii-san and she cute and fluffy!" Narumi explained while she started to hug Luna again/ This made Luna start to purr as she brought Narumi in front of her to lick her and put her down. Narumi after being put down crawled over to Naruto's leg and hugged it as asked "Naoomi up now Nii-san?"

Naruto Looked down at her and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. He bent down and picked her up much to Narumi's delight. Kushina looked on with a wistful yet loving gaze. She just hoped that Naruto would come back even if it was just for Narumi so they could be a family and earn back his trust.

Sadly that wasn't going to happen tonight as he moved forward with a cold piercing gave. "Here take Narumi back to your house and this time make sure she can't wander off. Someone less friendly than me might find her next time." Naruto handed Narumi to Kushina.

"But Sochi why don't you come live with us. I know we made mistakes but are sorry please come back with us. Narumi will miss you so much and I know I miss you terribly, please Sochi come home home with us." Kushina begged Naruto as she held Narumi.

"Nii-san No come home?" Narumi asked while looking at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Narumi but I refuse to be in the same building as those people. When your older you will understand but for now I'm sorry and goodnight." Naruto walked up kissed Narumi on the head and turned to leave.

Kushina who had started crying again held Narumi close to her to try and comfort herself. Naruko started to get teared up as well and Narumi started crying about how she wanted Nii-san with her. Hearing Narumi cry broke Naruto's and Luna's hearts but they knew they couldn't do anything about it while still on bad terms with the Namikaze family.

Minato at this point decided now was the time to speak up "Look Naruto come back home. We all miss you and I know for a fact you don't want to hurt Narumi. Now why don't you come home and we can explain why we had to leave you here. And while we are at it you can tell me how you got the fox summoning contract. Yes I know she gave you the contract otherwise she wouldn't be here." Minato had on a cold gaze at the end as if daring Naruto to disobey him. He did care for his son but he had to keep the villages safety first in his mind. Or so he thought, and having the fox contract under Konoha's control would be extremely beneficial to the village.

Naruto turned quickly but before he could respond someone else did. "Look here bub if you ever talk like that to MY Naruto again I will cause you so much misery that you will wish for death now back off. Or I will get my mother here to destroy this lousy village and you. Oh and before we leave know that nobody in Konoha except Naruto will ever get our contract and that is final!" Luna who finally spoke glared daggers at Minato while unleashing a surprising amount of killer intent.

Naruto stared down at her stunned beyond words while Minato was shocked that a summon would threaten an entire village just for one person even if it was his son. Kushina had momentarily stopped to gaze at Luna before sobbing uncontrollably while Naruko finally started crying. Minato seemed to get pretty angry but let out a sigh instead and grabbed Naruko and Kushina and used the hirashin to go home.

Back at home the crying continued as Kushina took Narumi and Naruko to a separate room away from Minato stating she needed some space for a while. She tucked both her daughters in before snuggling up to them and crying herself to sleep. Narumi fell asleep soon after hitting the bed as she was tired from all the stress she was put through tonight. Naruko took longer to fall asleep but right before she did, one thought crossed her mind. "I need Nii-san's forgives and I will do anything to earn it." With that thought she fell asleep.

Minato on the other hand was surprised his wife wouldn't want to be near him as well. He had asked Naruto to return with them as well as try and strengthen the village. He knew that she wouldn't be pleased with anything but success, even so she wouldn't just leave him alone right? "Well might as well get some sleep. We can discuss this in the morning." And with that Minato went to sleep.

*Back with Naruto at Apartment*

The walk to his apartment had been a silent one. Luna had decided that after the Namikazes left she would lay across Naruto's shoulders, like a scarf, with her head close to Naruto's. They were both a bit unsettled by that encounter. Naruto was annoyed that Minato expected him to return and pretty much give him the fox contract. He may not have said it aloud but the look in his eyes was more than enough for Naruto to know what he wanted. Luna however was just peeved about how Naruto's father treated him. She had expected his mother and sister's reactions but the fathers was unbelievable. It was like he only saw Naruto as a way to get stronger. At least his mother and sister genuinely cared about him, or at least that was how it appeared to her. She would have to discuss this with Naruto on a later date when she learned more information.

When they arrived Luna was astonished by the state of repair the building was in. As Naruto opened the door she cringed at the sight. Sure it wasn't the most disorganized living space she had scene but it definitely didn't look livable especially if her sense of smell was working right. There was quite a bit of things wrong with the apartment. From the Brocken boarded up window to the patches of mold scattered throughout the place, it was a wonder he hasn't gotten sick yet.

"Look Naruto, I know this has been a long night and you should be getting some sleep but we really need to clean this place up. You could get sick or even worse, I could get sick." She tried her hand at humor in hopes of cheering him up and lightening the mood. The chuckle she received in return was more than enough to confirm that her attempt was successful.

"How about I make shadow clones do to it for me and we can get some sleep, we do have team placement tomorrow." Naruto Yawned as he made a couple shadow clones who immediately started to clean.

"Team placement? What do you mean by that?" Luna who knew a little about the ninja world had never heard of that before. Sure she had heard of teams going out to do missions but never with the gennin.

"Oh each gennin gets put into a squad of four with two other gennin and a jounin sensei who is supposed to teach us cool justu and make us stronger." Naruto yawned as he finished the explanation.

"Hmm interesting. Who would you like to be paired with? Anyone I should know about?" She asked as she waited for Naruto to lay down.

"Anyone but Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze. I wouldn't mind being on a team with Sakura-chan but she does tend to be very noisy and kind of annoying now that I think about it. You know what anyone but those three and I will be happy." Naruto who had been changing into his Pajamas finally laid down on his bed. Luna walked over and curled into a ball on his chest with her head facing his.

"This is going be my sleeping spot for whenever I stay over. Hope you don't mind." Luna teased as Naruto blushed at her close proximity.

"Uh um I don't mind at all L-Luna hehe" Naruto stuttered out. She may be a fox but she was still a female and he had never been this close to anyone before so he was nervous. "G-good Night Luna." He managed to say to the fox who looked like she was already asleep.

He was about to join her in sleep when he heard her mumble "Goodnight Naruto-kun." When he looked down he could see her smiling face as her steady breathing signaled she was finally asleep.

*Morning*

"Luna, are you up yet!?" Naruto shouted as he made a small breakfast. Last night the clones had done a remarkable job cleaning. Everything was practically spotless. The mold had been expunged for the most part and all the broken glass and garbage was cleaned. A person could actually live here now.

"Grrrr five more minutes Naruto. It's too early to be awake now." Luna growled out as she tried burying her head under the pillow.

Naruto chuckled as he put out two cereal bowls one with milk and another just plain cereal. "Common and eat your breakfast team placement is in two hours." Naruto sat in on of his chairs and started eating.

"Uggghhh fine you win, but only because your cute." Luna winked as she meandered from the bed to the table. Naruto just blushed and kept eating. After a few bites of breakfast she asked. "Are you ready for whatever happens today?" Concern plainly evident in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was now confused. What would he have to worry about? He would go to class get put on a team and that would be it. Right?

"Well what will you do if you get put on a team with your twin or with the other two people you mentioned last night?" Luna questioned as her gaze locked with his.

"I don't know Luna. I guess I will just go with the flow and hope I don't get put on a team with them. I mean I can handle Sasuke or Sakura it's just Naruko that I really don't want to be on a team with." Naruto said.

"I will be with you every step of the way Naruto. Don't you forget that." Luna reassured as she moved to nuzzle Naruto's face.

"Thank you Luna. I'm so glad we met and I wish you could stay here always." Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the soft fur caress his face.

"Maybe one day I will Naruto But not today. I still want to live in my new den for a little while before moving everything out again. Besides once you find a nice girl you won't want me here to spoil the mood anyway." Luna chuckled as he blushed again stuttering random nonsense at her declaration.

"So what would you like to do for the two hours before team placement?" Naruto asked Luna.

"How about we just talk on the couch." Luna suggested.

"You mean I sit on the couch while you are in my lap with me petting you as you sleep. Right?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Yep!" Luna cheered.

""Yeah you're one lazy fox all right." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm more active than your fat ass. I was barely winded last night while you were tired after only a few hours." Luna countered.

"I was dodging fireballs and your jaws lady who wouldn't be winded. And besides, you walked most of the time and barely ran. Plus you got to ride on my shoulders. You're not exactly light you know." Naruto retorted.

"Are you calling me fat boy?" Luna stated in a calm manner. Too calm for Naruto's liking. "You have 5 seconds to run before I show you just how hot my fire can get." Luna glared at Naruto with death in her eyes.

Needless to say those two hours were spent running around the apartment dodging an angry Kitsune. Naruto learned never to mention a lady's weight unless it was to complement them.

As things finally died down Naruto flung himself on the couch groaning at his aching muscles. Luna jumped on his back and sat there in a regal pose.

"So what time is team placement anyway?" Luna asked in a bored tone.

"12, why?"

"Because it's already 12:30." Luna said as she looked at the clock.

"Naruto Bolted upright throwing Luna off his back as he ran to get changed cursing his luck.

Luna just chuckled at her summoner's misfortune.

*classroom*

" _I wonder what is taking Nii-san so long."_ Naruko thought as she glanced at the door for the hundredth time since the beginning of class. She knew class hadn't started because Iruka sensei was waiting for Naruto to arrive but now she wondered if he would show up at all. She sighed and glanced to her left where she saw the obviously uncomfortable Hinata fidget under her gaze. Again with a sigh. She had tried talking to the girl but she hadn't made much conversation.

"Well I guess he isn't showing." She heard a downtrodden Iruka mumble before turning to the class. And right as he was about to address the class the door burst open revealing one tried looking Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm here Sensei!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Iruka smiled and then yelled "Where have you been you could have missed the placements!"

"There is no way I would miss this day Iruka Sensei, believe it!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air.

*Smack!* "Ow common stop doing that Luna." Cried Naruto as he held his head. At this point everyone finally noticed the two tailed fox next to Naruto.

"I thought I told you on the way here to never say that stupid phrase again! It's just terrible, along with that horrible jumpsuit. We are so going shopping after this." Luna scolded him.

Everyone was shocked at the talking fox who seemed to keep Naruto under control. Eventually Luna realized that all eyes were on her and said "What are you all looking at? Is this really the first time you have seen a summon interact with their summoner?"

As she gazed around she caught sight of a hooded boy with a small dog on his head. He had fang like tattoos on his face and was glaring at her while the dog was growling. "Naruto what are you doing with that thing? And why did you bring it here?" The boy asked.

"This thing, asshole, is called Luna and she is my personal fox summon and if you don't treat her with respect I will clobber you into next week." Naruto snarled at the boy.

"Enough! Naruto sit down and Kiba calm down now, before I through both of you out." Iruka yelled at the two clearly frustrated with how things were turning out.

Naruko had watched the whole thing and as Naruto passed her she reached out to grab his hand. But before she made contact Luna swatted her hand away with a glare. She just looked down with tears in her eyes as her first attempt to get closer to Naruto failed. Hinata who had noticed put her hand on her arm in sympathy.

Hinata had known about how the Namikaze's abandoned Naruto but she didn't blame Naruto's sisters. They had nothing to do with it and in that instance where she saw how he completely ignored her, she decided to try and help Naruko anyway she could.

Naruto took his seat at the back of the class next to Shino nodded at Naruto and offered a hello to Luna.

She Looked at Naruto clearly annoyed and said "Well are you going to introduce me to your friend Naruto or are we going to have a repeat of this morning."

Gulping Naruto quickly introduced them "Shino this is Luna, Luna this is Shino."

"Hello there." Luna smiled up at the Aburame.

He nodded down at her and returned his attention to Iruka who had been giving out the teams. As he called out each of the teams he skipped over team seven. At the end of his list of teams he finally addressed the issue of team seven. "Many are wondering why I skipped team seven. Well that is because of having an extra student graduate this year. So Team seven will be comprised of two Jounin and four gennin. Those gennin are Sasuke Uchiha, Sahura Haruno, everyone covered their ears as she screamed yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," He would have continued if not for an interruption.

"It's just Uzumaki, don't affiliate me with those Bastards." Naruto growled out as he glared at Iruka.

"Ok then language aside Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruko Namikaze. Your two Jounin Sensei's will be Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Namikaze." Iruka finished with a tick mark on his forehead curtesy of Naruto.

"What why is that woman my Jounin sensei!? You can't honestly believe I would ever listen to that hag!" Naruto Yelled which in turn pushed Iruka over the edge. He didn't like the arrangement either but Naruto had to learn things were beyond his control.

"Naruto that is enough! I know you don't like it but just deal with it. There is nothing you can do about it." Iruka yelled effectively silencing a now pissed Naruto.

Luna just laid on the desk and listened to the whole exchange wondering what would happen with Naruto's family now that they were all on the same team. Seeing that her summoner was distressed she moved to nuzzle his face in order to cheer him up. It managed to at least clam him down but he was still in a bad mood.

"It has been an honor and a privilege to call you my students and I wish all of you the best of luck. Now wait here and your new Sensei's will come collect you. Good Luck." And with that Iruka left.

One by one the teams left eventually leaving team 7 on their own. When that happened Naruto tried to set up a prank for their Sensei's but Luna put a stop to that with a smack of her tail. Eventually after an hour of waiting Kakashi came in and looked around. Everyone stared back at him expectantly. "Everyone on the roof, one minute." Then he was gone is a swirl of leaves.

After he left everyone made their way to the roof to find both Kakashi and Kushina. Kakashi was reading his book while Kushina was glaring angrily at Kakashi. "Would you put that Stupid porn away now before you corrupt my babies!?" Kushina yelled at Kakashi.

Everyone sweat dropped as Kakashi put his book away. "Now then, hello everyone. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Kushina smiled towards the group.

"It's been an hour where were you guys!" Screeched the banshee known as Sakura. Luna glared at her as she covered her ears with her paws.

"Well we had a meeting with the Hokage this morning about the teams and we talked longer than we originally intended to. But that's behind us now then why don't we all introduce ourselves naming our likes dislikes and dreams." Kushina happily said as she looked them over. "OK Sakura you go first."

"But sensei shouldn't you go first to show us how it is done?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, my name is Kushina Namikaze, My likes are ALL my children," she sent a meaningful look to Naruto who just rolled his eyes, "fuuinjustu, my dislikes are people who hurt my babies as well as liars and perverts. My dream is to have my entire family together again." With that said she glanced once again at Naruto who looked bored as he examined his nails. "Ok Sakura your turn."

"My Name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are *Giggles*, my dislikes are blonde boys with whisker marks and my dream is to marry *Giggle* someone." After Sakura said this Kushina sweat dropped because of how much of a fangirl she was being.

"Ok we are going to go down the line people so Naruto-kun your next." Kushina smiled lovingly at her son.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are ramen, Luna, Narumi, my friends and training, and my dislikes are the Namikazes, except Narumi, People who judge others before getting to know them and people who hurt my friends. My dream is to be hokage and become the strongest ninja that ever lived." Luna smiled at Naruto's dreams but was a little miffed that he mentioned hating the Namikazes in front of his teammates. She would have to talk with him about that.

Kushina and Naruko just looked sad when he finished. Both felt responsible for Naruto's abandonment and they were partially right but they had hoped that he would let them in so they could heal his Brocken heart and form the bonds both so desperately desire. Everyone else was just surprised by his statement about the Namikaze family. After a few seconds the next person went.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training, my dislikes are a certain person and my dream is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Kushina and Kakashi immediately picked up on his avenger complex and hoped he would grow out of it.

"My name is Naruko Namikaze, my likes are my family and training, my dislikes are people who hurt others for no reason and my dream is to be the strongest kunoichi ever."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are few, dislikes are none of your business and my dream isn't important." Kushina just deadpanned at him. Everyone else sweat dropped at the lack of information.

"So Luna why don't you go since you're here as well?" Kushina asked as she looked at Luna.

"My name is Luna, my likes are Naruto-kun, sleeping and rabbit, my dislikes are anyone ho hurts Naruto-kun and waking up early. My dream is to achieve nine tails and become a powerful vixen." She said as she jumped onto Naruto shoulders and made herself comfortable.

"Well now that we know a little bit about each other we will call it a day. Meet us at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7 to take your final test. And before anyone freaks out this is just to weed out the people who aren't mentally ready to be a gennin." Kushina said noticing that Sakura was going to screech again.

"Oh and by the way don't eat breakfast, you will just throw it up." Kakashi said before a swirl of leaves took him elsewhere.

With his departure everyone started to leave except for Kushina who called out, "Naruto-kun would you mind staying behind for a minute please."

"…..Fine." Naruto grumbled as Luna frowned at Kushina. Naruko looked back but decided against staying as her mother needed personal time with him.

Once everyone was gone she started to speak, "Sochi, please just give us a chance. We are so sorry for."

"Shut up! You left me here for 13 years to suffer while you guys had the time of your lives. I'm sick of the apologies. Just leave me alone and we won't have any issues!" Naruto screamed in rage.

Kushina just fell to her knees and started crying, "Please sochi come back to me I need you, please. I will do anything just come back to me. I didn't know you were being abused I would never have let that happen it's just that Minato said the masked man was still searching for us and that we would put you in danger if we came back but please just let us in so we can be a family again!" Kushina continued to sob as Naruto just glared at her. His glare had lessened but only because of how much pain she was obviously in.

He hated seeing people in pain due to his own experiences but he knew he had to be absolute and not give ground. "If you really want to start even remotely fixing it then start by leaving me alone and staying out of my life." Naruto just glared down at her and left.

Luna hoped of Naruto's shoulder when he was inside the door and told him she would meet him back at the apartment. He just nodded and kept walking. When he was out of sight she went back out onto the roof and looked at the sobbing wreck that was Kushina. Sensing someone was in front of her Kushina looked up and sobbed again as she saw Luna with a calculating gaze on her face.

"Do you love Naruto?" Kushina jumped in surprise at hearing Luna's question. "Would you die for him? Take his pain as your own if you could?"

"Yes anything to get my sochi back." Kushina cried as she looked at Luna.

"Hmm well you aren't lying. If you want your son back Kushina then give him space. A lot of space. He wants a family too but he is afraid you will leave him again. I know this because his eyes are an open book if you know what to look for. Be patient and in time you will get Naruto back. As for Minato I suggest you reevaluate your relationship with that man. When I met him the other night I detected very little amounts of love for Naruto. Heck I don't even think he cares much about Naruto other than what he can do." With that said Luna walked up to Kushina, licked her cheek then took off to find Naruto.

"Thank you Luna, take care of my sochi for me." Kushina softly said after her. Luna's words had given her hope. She just wished it wasn't so painful knowing you couldn't help your child through their troubles.

 **And finally it is done people I have finally finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The teams are the same as cannon except for team 7 obviously so I just didn't bother putting them in. If you see a lot of mistakes towards the end I'm sorry but I kinda rushed through it. I hope it's good though. Before I go LUNA DOESN'T SYMPATHIZE WITH KUSHINA. She was just trying to ease a mother's pain that she felt was genuine. And for those who say it is impossible for any animal to know if a person speaks the truth or not. Dogs do it all the time they can tell when people are honest about things. Since Luna is a summon and has a bigger brain then a dog she is more acute to people emotions plus being a trickster herself, means she would tell if someone was lying easily. Anyway the bell test is next chapter as well as some training for Naruto and the rest. Mainly Naruto. SO again please insert who you want him to be with. I have limited it to a few people based on demand and if it would make sense in cannon as well as story, they are KARIN, FUU, HAKU(FEMALE), AYAME, TAYUYA, HOTARU, AND A FOX SUMMON. IF you don't see someone you suggested it is likely because A. I have no idea how I would incorporate them into the story B. too old and yes I am taking in age (Ayame's age I can easily change as she looks only a few years older so she is up there) C. I don't know who they are. I have watched almost none of the movies much to my shame. Only a few when I was younger and now that I watch shippuden. I have missed every movie pretty much. If you know a site where I can watch them free and English subtitles please let me know. I love you all and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Glad so many of you liked the last chapter. And since there weren't many issues of confusion this will be short. I know Karin is an Uzumaki but I believe she is a very distant cousin kind of like tsunade so I don't really see it as incest. Naruko is naruto's twin which would make it really weird if I paired them together. Sorry but it's not Happening. Anyway so the votes right now are**

 **Karin: 2**

 **Fuu: 2**

 **Haku: 1**

 **Hotaru: 0**

 **Ayame: 1**

 **Fox summon: 0**

 **Tayuya: 1**

 **That is the tally right now many suggested Yakumo Kuruma and I have watched the episodes with her in it. I'm sorry but I just didn't like her character. I know I will get a lot of flak for it but I just don't. She will not be in the poll. I may her in the story but she won't be a love interest if I do. Again sorry but that is how it shall be. Anyway this chapter starts at 4:00 in the afternoon on the day of team placements after an hour after Naruto left Kushina.**

"Naruto stop pacing and get over it." Luna groaned in frustration as Naruto kept pacing cursing undr his breath. After she left Kushina she tracked his scent back to the apartment where she watched him pace back and forth for the past half an hour.

"But Luna how could they do that I mean really. Didn't I make it obvious that I don't want to be around them? I was pretty strait forward about that if I remember correctly." Naruto snapped at her and continued pacing.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Naruto. I am on your side in this but you have to give ground sometimes. You may hate her but she is your mother, just let her train you and see where that leads. You don't have to let her in but you can take her knowledge." Luna glared at him.

Naruto finally stopped pacing and sat next to Luna on the couch with a sigh. Luna moved onto his lap and licked his cheek before nuzzling his face making him chuckle at her antics before petting her.

"See all better now why don't you make some clones to go study at the library while I take you shopping!" Luna beamed as Naruto cheered up.

"Why should I make clones go to the Library while I go shopping?" Naruto inquired as he got up putting Luna on the floor.

"So they can read books on how to improve yourself. Naruto I want you to be ready for tomorrow and no summoner of mine is going to be the laughing stock of a village. Although you may be the laughing stock of the whole world if you don't get rid of the awful jumpsuit." Luna looked him over assessing him.

"But I like this jumpsuit. It's orange and that's the most badass color out there. And I would not be the laughing stock of the whole world! Besides my ninja skills aren't that bad." Naruto replied with a huff, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Look Naruto I am one of the weakest fox summons there is and if I could easily track you and practically hit you every time then there is a problem. You show great promise but you're abysmal at the basics. Anyway I will know much more tomorrow when I watch you take that test tomorrow. So let's go shopping!" Luna cheered after lecturing Naruto. Naruto just groaned, made the clones and started heading for the door.

When they made it to the street Luna took her perch on his shoulder and looked around. People started to notice the odd pair and started whispering about them. Some occasionally pointed but that was all. All this attention made Naruto a nervous wreck as he never liked all the attention as it usually lead to beatings and hurtful remarks. Luna noticed his discomfort and nuzzled his cheek. When he looked at her he smiled and scratched behind her ears. Luna purred as his hands worked wonders. Eventually Luna moved her head away to go back to gazing at the different stores.

"How about that one?" Luna asked as she eyed a store with ninja apparel in the windows.

"Sure we could give it a try." Naruto said as he walked to the store.

When he walked in a bell rang signifying a customer entering the store. The man behind the counter looked up and frowned but other than that kept to himself. Luna noticed the frown and glared at the man but quickly focused back on the clothes as Naruto walked around.

"Ok let's see what we can get. I think black would be much better for you, plus it is the color of my fur so it will work nicely together. Try these pants, this shirt these sandals and we can change your headband from blue to black with this cloth." She had jumped down and continued to lead him to more and more clothes much to his misery. After about 45 minutes she finally made him go try them on. Over the next 30 minutes they went through countless changes until finally settling on black anbu pants and long sleeve shirt, a black trench coat with red flames on the bottom (Like his coat when he fights pain) and black ninja sandals.

"Now look at you. You're a real cutie with that on. If I didn't know you better I might just fall for you." Luna teased with a wink. Naruto blushed a deep crimson and looked at himself.

"There isn't any orange though." He moaned as he looked over his new clothes.

"Oh well, at least now you look like a ninja although I think the coat will be left for special occasions like missions." Luna was back on his shoulder as she appraised her summoner.

"Ok I'm fine with that but still, why couldn't anything be orange?" Naruto asked again.

"Don't make me hit you Naruto-kun." Luna teased as she smirked at him. "Now how about dinner? Anything good around or was everyone an ass to you and kicked you out?"

"Well there was one place that was always nice to me. Would you like to go there?" Naruto asked her, his stomach already growling in anticipation.

"Sure let's go. I'm getting sick of all these people staring at us so move your ass blondie." Luna perked up at the mention of a place that didn't mistreat Naruto.

"Jeez you got one heck of a mouth, you know." Naruto began walking faster towards his favorite place in the world.

"Hey little Narumi isn't here and its fun watching all these people do double takes whenever I curse. Don't worry I won't make it a habit unless it's to tease you." Luna smiled at him.

"Figures you would only do it to mess with people." Naruto deadpanned as he turned the final corner and stopping in front of Ichiraku's. "Well this is the place." He smiled as good memories came flooding back to him.

"Hmm well the smell is certainly delicious. I hope they have meat." Luna's mouth started to water.

"Haha don't worry Luna they have lots of meat." With that said Naruto sprang forward throwing the curtain aside as he proclaimed, "Old man, your superstar customer has returned. Believe it!"

*Smack!*

"How many times do I have to tell you never to say that stupid phrase again you dope." Luna yelled at him as he once again clutched his head.

*giggle* "Hello Naruto-kun I see you brought a friend this time around. Would you mind introducing us?" Came a voice from behind the counter.

"Oh hi Ayame-chan this here is Luna, Luna this is Ayame-chan. She is the daughter of the old man who owns this place.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Luna. It's nice to see Naruto making new friends." Ayame giggled again as they sat down.

"Hello Ayame, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Luna smiled as she assessed the girl.

Ayame noticed Luna assessing her and decided to change the subject before it got too uncomfortable.

"So what would you like Luna? Naruto I assume you want the usual." Ayame asked as she got her pen and pad ready.

"Hmm I will take your beef ramen please." Luna told her after glancing at the menu.

" The usual will work for me." Naruto had a mile wide smile on his face.

"ok 1 beef ramen and 13 miso ramen coming right up." Ayame smiled as she prepared to give the order to her father.

"Wait one second there missy!" Luna cried out causing Ayame to turn around and her father to peak out from the back.

"What's wrong Luna?" Naruto asked.

"There is no way I am watching you eat 13 bowls of ramen Naruto. It isn't healthy for you. You can have 4 bowls and after we shall go get so vegetables for you later."

Ayame and Mr. Ichiraku were shocked that someone would try and deny the boy his ramen while Naruto had tears gushing down his face.

"Please Luna don't take away my ramen. It's my one true love please don't take it away." Naruto cried.

"Nope just 4. Now stop crying like a baby and scratch behind my ears." Luna commanded as she moved to sit in his lap.

Naruto scratched behind her ears and he continued to cry over his precious ramen.

Meanwhile the Ichirakus got over their shock and proceeded to make the order. Ayame informed her father on what the foxes name was and then proceeded to talk to Luna.

"So Luna how did you and Naruto meet?"

"Naruto performed the summoning justu and poof, there I was. Been with him ever since. That was a couple days ago I think? I don't remember exactly. But how long have you known Naruto? Any funny stories about my blonde gaki?" Luna implored while Naruto paled.

So for the rest of dinner Luna and Ayame talked about multiple topics, most including Naruto. They continued to talk long after they had eaten the ramen. Eventually Naruto fell asleep right there and Luna and Ayame just laughed as he snored.

"He's so cute when he sleeps." Luna said as she nuzzled his face in an attempt to wake him.

"Yeah he is a little cutie. I'm glad you got rid of that jumpsuit though. His new clothes really make him look handsome." Ayame chuckled as Naruto swatted Luna away in his sleep.

"Back of girlfriend this boy is mine." Luna playfully glared at ayame who only chuckled at Luna's antics.

Naruto finally began to stir from all the laughter and when he looked up he came face to face with Luna.

"A kiss on the first date? Sorry Naruto-kun but I'm not that fast." Luna playfully winked at him.

Naruto proceeded to jump back out of his seat blushing while stuttering unintelligible words. This caused both girls to laugh like crazy while he started to calm down and grumble about teasing foxes.

"Woona! Nii-san!"

Naruto looked behind him and froze while Luna stopped laughing at stared at the new comers. Ayame sensing the tension went to talk to her father.

"See I towd you I find Nii-san." Narumi giggled as she waved toward Naruto and Luna.

"Hello Nii-san. Narumi wanted to see you so I thought I could bring her. Can we sit with you Ni-san?" Naruko looked down as Naruto glared at her. Luna just looked on wondering how Naruto would react.

"... *sigh* I guess so." Naruto groaned out as he turned around and did his best to ignore Naruko.

Naruko sat down next to him and Narumi held her arms out toward Naruto while giggleing. He eventually took Narumi and smiled down at her. She giggled again and turnd to Luna who had moved to stand on the counter in front of them.

"Woona fuzzy!" Narumi happily cried as Luna nuzzled her face.

Luna looked at Naruto then to Naruko before taking Narumi with her tails and placing her on her back. "I am going to play with this little angel now behave you two and if you try and leave before I come back Naruto I will destroy all the ramen you have in the apartment and tell Ayame never to sell to you ever again." With that she left a very angry Naruto and nervous Naruko to talk. Narumi only squealed in delight a Luna carried her around.

"…. Umm Nii-san.." Naruko began.

"I'm not your Nii-san Naruko. I never will be. Now why don't you just leave me alone?" Naruto growled.

"But we are on the same team Naruto. We are going to have to get along a little bit in order to complete mission." Naruko tried to reason with him hoping he would at least allow her in during their missions.

"The only reason I am even on your team is because the dammed fourth hokage decided to put us on the same team. That doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruto glared at her.

"I know and I'm not here seeking forgiveness Naruto. I don't deserve it but I would like to get to know you as my teammate. Please at least give me that." Naruko begged as she looked at Naruto.

"What don't you people get it? I want nothing to do with you people. I just want to be left alone." Naruto continued to glare at her.

"We just want to love you Naruto. I want to be the sister I was never able to be with you." Naruko pleaded.

"It's a little late for that Namikaze." Naruto snapped at her.

With tears in her eyes she stood up and said, "You know, I wanted to go back to you as soon as I could walk Naruto. I begged and pleaded but they wouldn't listen. Sometimes Kaa-san would agree with me but Tou-san always said it was best and kept us away. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I love you Nii-san, Goodnight." With that she ran out of the place crying.

She was stopped when she saw Luna sitting down the street looking at her with Narumi playing with her tails. She walked over still crying and when she was about to pick up Narumi, Luna grabbed her wrist with one of her tails.

"Look Naruko I can tell you generally care about Naruto and I want him to have a family but forcing yourselves on him like that will only make things worse. I will talk to him since I know you had no power when it came to returning but give him space. I promise you will get your Nii-san back." With that Luna stood up liked Narumi and bid them goodnight.

"Nee-chan are you ok?" Narumi asked as Naruko picked her up.

"Yes Narumi-chan I am fine." Naruko lied as she started walking home.

"I wish Nii-san would come home wit us." Narumi sighed as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry Narumi, he will come back eventually. I promise." Naruko dried her tears and pulled Narumi closer.

*Back with Naruto*

"I didn't think you would make her cry Naruto." Luna said as she strolled into Ichirakus.

"She just pissed me off Luna. I mean first Kushina and now her. What did you expect to happen? For me to forgive her? Never." Naruto stood up and stormed out of Ichirakus.

"No I didn't expect you to forgive her. But I did expect you to let her in at least as a teammate. Naruto-kun, she had no control over what your parents did. She is innocent just like Narumi. I just wish you could see that." Luna sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now ok let's just go back to the apartment and call it a night." With that said he stormed off towards his apartment. Luna looked at him concern clearly written on her face but she let it go. She knew when he needed space. She just hoped he would let someone else into his broken heart soon.

 **And so concludes another chapter. Really short I know but since there was so much love for the last one I had to get another out just as a treat. The next will cover the bell test as well as a few missions. And maybe a little drama within the Namikaze household. Anyway I hope you enjoy his new outfit. I would like to request if you people want, can you draw Naruto and Luna walking down the street in his new clothes with Luna on his shoulder. If you do I will use it as the cover image for this story and I will be immensely thankful. Anyway hope you have a lovely day and goodbye. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this story. So there has been confusion with the fox summon. It is not Luna, it would be a different summon since I am using Luna as a sister/Mother figure for Naruto. The summon would most likely be an older fox than Luna. The polls are as follows.**

 **Karin: 3**

 **Fuu: 4**

 **Ayame: 1**

 **Haku:4**

 **Fox summon: 6**

 **Hotaru:0**

 **Tayuya: 3**

 **So on with the show everybody. "Speech" - 'Thoughts'**

"Wakey wakey Naru-kun time to get up." Luna nuzzled his face as she tried to wake her blonde companion. Said blonde only groaned and rolled over. Growling Luna decided to bight Naruto's rear end which in turn woke up everyone in the building as he screamed in pain.

"What the fucking shit was that! Kami that fucking hurt!" Naruto yelled as he clutched his aching butt.

*smack!* "Watch your mouth in front of a lady Naruto." Luna said after she hit him over the head with her tail.

"Geez ok I'm up no need to hit me anymore sheesh." Naruto groaned as he got up. He turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 5:30. "Luna why did you wake me up so early?"

"Well if you must know I want to test something so make about 5 clones and send them to the library. If it's closed, break in find some low level ninjustu and have them study it until they know it by heart and then go poof. Plus I want you to have a nice healthy breakfast as we go over your strategy for the test." Luna explained as she walked towards the Kitchen.

"Umm why would I have to learn ninjustu right now? Isn't what I learned in the academy enough for the test?" Naruto asked as he made the clones.

"I doubt it will be enough Naruto. Some of those students must have had family members who were ninja, right? Well if so, then they were most likely taught some extra moves and tricks in order to give them an edge. I want to give you an edge as well but since we don't have time to practice it we will just have to wing it." Luna explained yet again.

"Ohhhhh that makes sense. Ok guys you heard the woman, get to it." He pushed his clones out the door.

"Now about that healthy breakfast Naruto-kun." Luna sent him a smirk as he groaned.

"Fine I will make eggs and have some fruit. Anything you want or is cereal still good for you?" Naruto asked as he got ready to cook.

"Cereal will be just fine Naru-kun. Thank you" She winked when she said the new nickname. He just blushed and shook his head.

Naruto quickly made breakfast and they ate in silence. Naruto was thinking about what Luna had said to him last night and he was regretting how he spoke to her. Luna was thinking about how she should readdress last night's issue. It had bothered her immensely on how he had spoken to her and even though she was playing nice, she was deeply hurt.

"Luna, I'm sorry about how I treated you last night. You didn't deserve it and I was a total asshole. You were trying to help and I snapped at you." Naruto apologized as he moved away from the table to bow in apology.

"It's alright Naruto. I forgive you. You were under a lot of stress and weren't thinking clearly. So how about we leave it behind us ok?" Luna smiled at Naruto's honest apology.

"I would Like that very much Luna." Naruto smiled back at her. After he said that he got up and gave her a hug while she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and liked his cheek.

After breakfast Naruto got dressed while Luna waited on the couch. When he walked in she motioned for him to sit next to her so she could lay out the plan.

"Look the test will most likely be either teamwork and skill or problem solving under pressure and evasion." Luna explained as Naruto listened attentively.

"Umm Luna wouldn't they test all of those at the same time to check if we are really gennin?" Naruto asked.

"Very good observation Naru-kun. Yes, all those skills will be tested to some degree but only a few will really stand out. For example, if you have low skill but great teamwork you may be permitted to stay in the squad but if you have no teamwork but a lot of skill they may decide you're a liability to the team and send you back. So it is crucial that you team up with at least one of them. All would be preferable but I doubt they will all go for it." Luna answered with a satisfied smile.

"Oh that makes sense. So what should we do once we team up with others?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"We? Oh no, I will be watching you Naruto and giving you tips on the fly. I will not participate unless provoked by your senseis." Luna said.

"But aren't we supposed to be a team!? How can I fight them without you?" Naruto panicked as he pictured himself getting his ass handed to him.

"Um dumbass, you have teammates for a reason. I won't always be there for you so rely on them, not me. Plus how can you become stronger if you rely on me all the time?" Luna scolded Naruto.

"Well yeah I have teammates but I don't exactly trust one of them, another is a useless fangirl and the last is an emo freak with an ego as big as the village. I wanted someone I could count on 100 percent. I didn't mean to insinuate I would rely on you all the time." Naruto mumbled as he looked down.

"Don't be sad Naruto. I'm just trying to teach you that relying on others isn't always the best option. Now I know that sounds counterproductive but just rely on yourself most of the time and only rely on teammates if you absolutely need to. If you can't stand on your own two feet then how can you help hold up a team." Luna consoled a troubled Naruto.

"Ok so now that I know I need at least one of them on my side, what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"You converse with that person to come up with a plan. Hopefully your clones can pick up enough justus to make you a formidable fighter. Granted with no practice I suggest you be extremely cautious. I don't want you hurting yourself because of a justu I made you learn. Anyway I think that is really it since we still don't know what the actual test is, so get ready and let's go!" Luna cheered as she finished her cereal. Naruto chuckled at her antics and resumed eating.

*scene change*

Naruto was walking up to training ground 7 where he could see Sakura trying to spark Sasuke's interest while Sasuke conversed with Naruko. Maybe conversed wasn't the right word as Naruko was blatantly ignoring him and reading a scroll. Kushina could be seen sitting on a branch reading a scroll as well and Kakashi was leaning against a tree off to the side.

'Naruto-baka! You're late!" Sakura screeched as he walked into the clearing.

"I'm right on time banshee now shut up and leave me alone." Naruto casually said as he waited for their senseis to do something.

"Morning Nii-san." Naruko smiled up at Naruto who just rolled his eyes.

Sasuke just glanced at him before muttering "Dobe."

Naruko heard this and quickly kicked him in the balls yelling "look Sasgay, leave my nii-san alone or you will have an early grave, understand?"

"I can take care of myself Naruko." Naruto said as he laid down in the grass. Luna taking a spot next to him.

"Settle down everyone, we can now begin the test since everyone is here. Your objective is to get these three bells from me and if you do, you are gennin. If you fail to get a bell, you go back to the academy." Kakashi said as he made his way into the center of the clearing.

"Um Kakashi sensei, what about Kushina sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I will be observing you all and evaluating your performance." Kushina stated as she gazed at each of them. Her eyes lingering on Naruto.

"Ok now anymore questions before we start the test." Kakashi looked around, "None? Ok then, you have till sundown, Begin." With that everyone jumped into the trees except for Naruto and Luna. Luna meandered over to a tree and sat down watching Naruto, while he faced off with Kakashi.

"So all I have to do is get a bell and I pass right?" Naruto asked as he eyed up Kakashi.

"Yep that's all you have to do." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book ignoring the killing intent radiating from the trees.

"Hmm, ok then." Naruto started walking up to Kakashi.

He reached out his hand for a bell when Kakashi grabbed his wrist stating "It won't be that easy Naruto."

"And you Sensei underestimated my skills." And with That Naruto exploded. Luna smiled as Kushina was extremely surprised. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a charred log and Kakashi on the other end of the clearing glancing around.

"What happened? Where is Naruto?" Kushina frantically looked around hoping to spot him.

"That My dear was a variation of his shadow clone justu that we like to call exploding shadow clones. He gets up close and if necessary they explode. Kind of like the poof from a regular clone but with a much bigger bang. As to where he is well watch and see." Luna stated proudly still gazing across the field.

"But his reports said he only knew the basic academy justu and the shadow clone justu. When did he learn that?" Kushina wondered as she finally pinpointed her son's chakra.

"This morning to be precise but that would be the first time he ever used the technique." Luna stated as she stretched out to get more comfortable.

"He did that on his first try?" Kushina seemed shocked but she was thrilled to know her baby was that skilled.

"Well technically third since he tried to make a few on the way over here but that one was the last." Luna chuckled.

*Back with Kakashi*

'I guess the reports on him were off. I thought he would just rush in without a plan but that was pretty good. If I was any slower I wouldn't be here right now.' Kakashi thought as he tracked his students down finally figuring out where Naruto was. "Well I guess it's time to bump this up a notch" Kakashi said as he put his book away and moved to face his nearest student.

A couple hours later team 7 sat defeated by three posts. Sakura tied to the middle one while the other sat around it about to eat lunch.

"Now remember everyone do not feed Sakura or their will be severe consequences." Kakashi threatened. With that he left and met up with Kushina who was now petting Luna.

"So how did they do?" Kushina asked as she scratched behind Luna's ears.

"Well Sasuke is a prodigy in terms of skill but has no basis of teamwork He would mid to high gennin, Sakura has potential but no skill in terms of jutsu and barely passable taijustu, definitely not a gennin. Naruko is by far the best with her arsenal of seals, rasengan and her speed. She showed very proficient use of taijustu and ninjustu. I would class her as a low chunnin high Gennin. Naruto was the most surprising as he showed great tactics under preasure and justu I didn't know he learned. He has a way to go but I would class him as a low to mid gennin. Although they do still fail Kushina-sama. They didn't get the bells and only Naruto and Naruko got the point of the test." Kakashi rattled off as they both gazed at the gennin.

"Expect more surprises from our local blonde as he will be learning a lot of new things in the coming future. I expected him to be much worse. I will definitely work on his attention span though. He can get distracted too often and falls for simple traps. I'm just glad he didn't fall for any of them twice." Luna said as she moved away from Kushina.

"I'm glad my sochi wasn't as bad as the reports made him out to be but still, if it wasn't for Luna he would have been terrible. I'm the worst mother in the world aren't I?" Kushina mumbled as she looked down.

"Yeah He was terrible but now you can work with him as he gets stronger. I would make him stay after for more one on one lessons so that he can at least form a student teacher bond." Luna suggested as she made her way down from the tree and towards Naruto.

"Well I guess I will have to go and fail them since they didn't get the point of the test." Kakashi sighed and was about to go if ot for Kushina.

"Wait. Let's watch them for a little longer and see what they do ok?" Kushina demanded as she gazed at her son.

"Ok but since I'm stuck here how about you answer a question that has been bothering me for some time?"Kakashi asked.

"Sure." Kushina glanced at him curious as to what he would ask.

"Why did you leave Naruto?" Kakashi focused all his attention on her as she looked at him surprised.

"It's not like I really wanted to leave, it's just that Minato said that the Kyuubi could only be extracted if the children were together. So he used that as a basis for getting me to leave one of them in the hands of Jiraiya. Minato chose to take Naruko because he said she had the chakra and that she would need to learn to control it." Kushina explained.

"But why didn't one of you stay with Naruto?"

"I wanted to stay but Minato said that he would need my chains in case Naruko went out of control. When I suggested that he stay, he said he was too well known and Naruto would be targeted by his enemies. I tried to argue some more but Jiraiya insisted that he would take care of him and soon after I just passed out from all the stress of childbirth and dealing with the extraction of Kyuubi. When I woke up we were already halfway to the land of fire's capitol and Minato said Naruto was in good hands and that I needed more rest. Next time I woke up I yelled at him for hours about abandoning our son. After I ran out of breath he showed me a report that was filled about the masked man wandering around the outskirts of Konoha presumably looking for something. Minato said he was looking for us and that to go back to Naruto now would be a death sentence for him and Naruko. That's how it went throughout the years. Every time I asked he would show me reports made by anbu under his command. Now that I think about it, some of them were signed by you. How come you didn't know about this?" Kushina looked at him obviously confused.

"Kushina-sama I never signed any reports on a masked man and I never even knew you two were alive. Heck I didn't even know a masked man attacked you two during childbirth." Kakashi stated also wondering how she got reports from him that he never even made.

"I think it's time I have a chat with Minato about what we did to our son. If he doesn't give a satisfactory answer he with relive the days of the hot habanero first hand." Kushina angrily answered.

*With the gennin during this conversation*

"You did very well Nii-san. Thanks for teaming up with me towards the end." Naruko thanked Naruto.

"You weren't so bad yourself Naruko. Um would you mind um well could you teach me those seals?" Naruto asked. During the test he had found Naruko and teamed up with her. Seeing her skill and how she always watched his back when he made mistakes made I'm think about his relationship with her. He also thought about what Luna had said to him about Naruko. He figured it wouldn't hurt to give her a chance. That didn't mean he forgave her but he was willing to try and form some kind of bond with her.

"Sure Nii-san! Would you mind if we did them at your place? That way I can bring Narumi over to play with Luna and we can work on sealing." Naruko was excited as she didn't think the chance to get closer to her nii-san would come so soon.

"Sure we can use my apartment." Naruto said, satisfied that he would learn a new skill.

At this point Luna had made it over and chose to sit in Naruto's lap. "You guys do know if you don't feed Sakura you all fail right? The test was about teamwork and if you let her suffer through hunger while you eat then you're basically abandoning a teammate." Luna stated as everyone seemed surprised with her insight. "What, you think I sat there just to get attention? No I used it to get information like any ninja would do." Luna stated and with that they all started to feed Sakura who had lost her lunch due to trying to eat early.

*Poof*

"You all….Pass!" Kakashi yelled as he poofed in front of all of them.

Kushina joined him and looked around happily as she saw her son and daughter getting along. "Well now that you all paced welcome to team 7 everyone. Since you had such a stressful day you can take the rest of the day off but Naruto I would like to talk to you alone for a moment."

As everyone left Naruto was left sitting with Luna in his lap. "What would you like to discuss… Kushina-sensei?" He asked with barely concealed agitation.

"Well first I would like to say how proud I am of you for your tremendous skill and again I apologize for not being there when you were a child. I would like to meet after regular training sessions for some one on one tutoring. You were very good today but could do better. I will train you and teach you everything I know. Please let me." Kushina asked as she gazed at her son.

"I will think about it. Now can I go Sensei?" Naruto stressed the word sensei and glared at Kushina. When she nodded her head he stood up, put Luna on his shoulder and started walking to his apartment.

"I think I will return to my den tonight Naruto. Please summon me again before your first training session please, or if Narumi comes to visit. You did very well by the way. I'm so proud of you. You will definitely become a powerful ninja now so long Naru-kun." With that she licked his cheek and left for Shinkyo.

"Man it has been a long day. I guess it's time to celebrate at Ichirakus and eat some ramen." Naruto sighed as he started walking faster.

 **And another great chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as I did writing it. Anyway I'm still looking for a skilled artist to draw the cover art for the story if anyone wants it. SO enjoy your day everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again and Welcome to the latest chapter. The polls are as follows.**

 **Fuu: 7**

 **Tayuya: 5**

 **Ayame: 2**

 **Fox summon: 6**

 **Karin: 5**

 **Haku: 5**

 **SO those are the Polls so far. Keep reviewing for a pair guys.**

Minato casually walked down the street. It had been another long day. The paperwork was like and endless hell that couldn't crossed. But if was the end of the day and he was free of the paperwork for the rest of the night. He could finally go home and enjoy his wife's cooking and the company of his daughters. Sure he wished his son had come back to them but that could wait until later. He had found a babysitter for Narumi and was hoping he could get Naruko and Narumi out of the house so he and his wife could enjoy some private time. Sure she had been distant and depressed since her son had refused to live with them, but he had a plan to get him back without any difficulty. He smiled as he saw his house, lights off except for the master bedroom. 'Good the kids are asleep. At least I don't have to waste time walking them and I could just put up privacy seals so they can't hear us.' Minato thought with a satisfied smile.

*in the house while he is walking down the street*

She had been sitting in the chair since she got home. What Kakashi had said about those faked report troubled her deeply. 'Why would Minato lie to me? We are married for Kami sake. We vowed to never lie to one another and help each other through thick and thin. When I was first pregnant we had agreed that all else came second to the child.' But…. He had not done that. He had abandoned their child to a hell that no one should go through. He had forced her to leave and made her stay away. She still was partially responsible but he was the most at blame here. Now he would have hell to pay.

"Welcome home Minato." Kushina said as she heard the door to their bedroom open.

"Hello Kushina-chan, how was your day? Did everything go well with Naruto?" Minato asked while he took off his jacket and moved to the bathroom.

"Yes it did, all things considered. Now before you get all comfy cozy dear, we have a lot to discuss." Kushina's eyes narrowed into a glare as Minato looked up surprised.

"What are you talking about Kushina-chan?" Minato asked.

"I'm talking about those fake reports you showed me about the masked bastard hanging around Konoha! You lied to me about the danger to my babies and kept us apart!" Kushina yelled at him.

"What are you talking about I never lied to you about those reports." Minato shot back.

Unknown to the pair they had forgotten to put up privacy seals and their yelling had awoken Narumi and Naruko who were now eavesdropping outside the door.

"Kakashi told me he never filed any reports on a masked man! He never even knew we survived so don't you dare lie to me Minato! Come clean right now and tell me we didn't leave our baby for nothing." Kushina started to sob as she yelled at Minato.

"…. How did you find out? Never mind that's not important. We didn't leave Naruto for nothing I had Jiraiya watch him while we were away ok. So it's his fault Naruto grew up unloved. I even sent anbu to collect him earlier today so we can show him how much he hurt us." Minato said as he looked at Kushina.

"How can I believe you after what you just said. We could have been with our son when he grew up. We missed his first words, first steps, everything. We missed everything Minato! And we will never get that back. We wont even be able to hold him when he cries or care for him when he gets sick because he refuses to have any contact with us! All because you thought Jiraiya was taking care of him. If that's even true! How can I trust you after learning this? You betrayed us, you betrayed me, your daughters and worst of all, you betrayed Naruto!" Kushina was now crying and screaming at him with such an intensity even kami would back down.

"Kushina its ok you don't have to worry. I know how to get Naruto back into our lives. All I have to do is offer to personally train him and he will come running back to us. See I can fix our family." Minato said as he moved to embrace Kushina.

She just moved back and stared at him before saying, "It won't work Minato. Bribing our son to live with us is not the same as him loving us. Why can't you see that? Don't you love him? Do you even care that Naruko has no connection to Naruto because of what we did, what you did."

"I didn't do anything wrong Kushina. The other villages needed to know Konoha still had a jinchuriki and the masked man needed to believe we had left with the chakra of the Kyuubi. We accomplished that and now when Naruto agrees to be trained by me we will be a complete family."

"No it won't Minato. And how did you not know Jiriaya wasn't with Naruto He sent you letters all the time as part of the deal you supposedly set up. What happened to all the letters we wrote to him, the presents we sent? Where did all of that go?" Kushina yelled again.

"I told Jiraiya to put him in the orphanage until further notice after two years so that he could grow up like me. So he can be my ultimate prodigy. The gifts and letters were sent there. See I had everything under control. He was never abandoned, just dropped off for an extended stay. Nobody could have known he would be mistreated, if anything it's not our fault, it's the orphanage who is at fault."

"You're wrong. It is all your fault Tou-san. You are the only one to bame for this. The only one who took away our Nii-san and made our Kaa-san miss her baby. I can't believe you can even look into our eyes right now. I'm taking Narumi and we are going to live with Nii-san for a little while. I can't stand to be around either of you. Huh to think I had a fangirl Kaa-san and a delusional Tou-san. Goodbye for now. Let's go Narumi. They don't deserve to be around us right now." With that Naruko picked up Narumi who was now crying and left her startled parents.

"Naruko wait! Please don't leave me too!" Kushina cried as she fell to her knees reaching in the direction Naruko had ran off too.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan. She will be back. She will come to her senses soon and realize that everything I did was for a good cause." Minato smiled as he looked at his wife.

"Don't ever call me that again. I don't know what happened but you are not the man I married. Stay away from me you monster. I am leaving and never coming back from this point on I am no longer your wife and those children are not yours. They are mine and you will stay the hell away from all of us." Kushina stood up gathered a few personal items and ran out of the house.

Minato just stared after her "She will understand, she has to understand and then they will all realize I did this for the village and come back." He smiled and continued to get ready for bed.

*scene change*

Naruko stood outside Naruto's apartment. She had been able to find it by using Narumi's unique tracking abilities. She would be lying to herself is she said she wasn't scared but she had to do this. She couldn't stand to be anywhere near those people she called parents. Especially her Tou-san. As she thought this she knocked on the door.

A couple seconds later it opened revealing a surprised Naruto. "Can we stay her for a little while? WE don't want to go home for a while and I have to tell you something."

 **All right guys I hope this was enough drama for you. I have to say it was really hard writing this chapter as I had yet to decide on what to do about Minato. Whether to make him a good guy or a bad guy. I ultimately decided on something of a twist that I have yet to see yet. Since the sealing of Kyuubi in the original manga required a soul the Shinigami would need payment. I have yet to explain how Minato survived so I will tell you here. The Shinigami took part of Minato's soul and corrupting a decent part of the rest. So the nice Minato from the Manga is not existent. Just a shell of the man that once was. Sorry to all the Minato fans but I think it is pretty clever even if it is a little lazy. Note Luna wasn't able to sense the corruption because the uncorrupted part does surface most of the time but when Minato is surprised and backed into a corner he tends to get crazy like what just happened. Hopefully that makes sense if not sorry. He kinda has multiple personalities now if that helps. Anyway, will Naruto let Naruko and Narumi live with him? What happened to Kushina? Will this affect team 7? All will be answered in the next chapter. I may even add a new OC fox summon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it is short but I wanted the drama of the Namikazes to be their own separate chapter. Remember to leave a review and vote for your Pairing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm back with new chapter the poll will be in the next chapter which will be put up in a couple hours. Anyway keep voting for your favorite pairing.**

Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment contemplating what he had just learned. He had let Naruko in with Narumi and once he had put Narumi to bed, he and Naruko had talked long into the night. She had arrived in tears with Narumi not too far behind begging to stay as well as saying she had something important to tell him. When they had actually gotten to talking she had explained all she heard that night and everything else she knew regarding Naruto's abandonment. After hearing all that she had to say he had agreed to them staying until he could confirm her story. He had told Naruko to share the bed with Narumi and he would take the couch. She refused at first but eventually gave in and joined Narumi. Currently he was thinking about summoning Luna and asking her opinion on all of this but every time he was about to summon her, he remembered that she must be sleeping and didn't want to wake her.

"Heh she would probably just hit me over the head and say that I should handle it on my own." His gaze turned upward towards the stars.

"Who would hit you over the head?"

"Huh? Oh hey Naruko. Why are you still up? I thought you went to bed." Naruto asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." Naruko replied glumly before sitting next to Naruto.

"Thanks for telling me about what happened Naruko. It means a lot. I know I haven't been the greatest person to you but I guess I can try and be a good brother." Naruto said.

"You're welcome Nii-san. That's what sisters do." Naruko smiled at him.

"Is Narumi going to be ok?" Naruto asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah she will be fine. She is a tough girl. I just wonder what we will do with her while we are away on missions." Naruko sighed.

"Maybe Luna can watch her if we will be gone for a few days but anything longer I guess Iruka or Ayame-chan can watch her." Naruto stated.

"We will figure it out. What happened to Luna? I thought she was living with you." Naruko asked.

"She went back to Shinkyo. She told me to summon her tomorrow or if Narumi came over but it's late and I don't want to disturb her." Naruto explained.

"I think you should summon her Nii-san. Narumi is going to need everyone she can get and she is a good influence on you. Plus her input on this situation would be invaluable." Naruko reasoned.

"Ok fine I guess I can summon her but if she is cranky you have to calm her down." Naruto said before performing the summoning justu.

*Poof*

When the smoke cleared they were treated to two foxes curled up with each other sleeping.

"Oh my Kami that is so adorable!" Naruko cried.

After that they heard a snort and soon Luna opened her eyes. As she looked at them she blinked before looking around. Eventually her eyes landed back to Naruto before a growl escaped her lips.

"Why did you summon me so late at night Naruto?" Luna growled as she started prowling towards him.

"Naruko asked me to summon you and Narumi is here. Please don't kill me." Naruto begged.

"Fine you live for now but only because Narumi is here. By the way where is she as I don't see her? You aren't lying right Naruto-kun." Luna asked.

"Narumi is in Naruto's Apartment asleep. Um Luna-san who is this?" Naruko asked.

"Huh oh um yeah this is well….how about she introduces herself." Luna went over to the sleeping fox and "Get up lazy bones and introduce yourself!"

The startled ox sprang up looking around with a panicked look on her face before her gaze settled on Luna. "That was mean Luna-chan. I was having a wonderful dream. Who are these people?" She looked around at everyone before settling her gaze on Naruto.

"Well common idiots introduce yourselves." Luna grumbled.

"Wait is this our new summoner? Oh he is a cute one. I might just take him home with me." The new fox asked as a seductive smile appeared on her face.

"Yes this is Anruto-kun and no you can't take him home with you! God you never change. Flirting with every new summoner we get, how are you a virgin again?" Luna yelled.

"Oh that's easy, I never had sex before. None caught my interest long enough. Now Naru-kun my name is Sapphire. As you can see I'm named after my beautiful eyes. Now can we go inside before my cote gets dirt on it? I just cleaned it." Sapphire asked while eyeing up Naruto.

"Your coat is white Sapphire. No matter where we go dirt will always get on it." Luna Deadpanned.

"Umm yeah you can go inside and make yourself at home, I need to discuss some things with Luna though. We will join you in a little while." Naruto said.

"Ok see you soon cutie." Sapphire Winked before going inside.

"Okay that was weird. Anyway, Luna a lot has happened since you left. Naruko Tell her everything you told me." Naruto said.

So after Naruko explained everything that happened Luna sat there looking down in concentration. "Well that certainly changes things. But what are your thoughts Naruto? It's obvious now your sister cares for you, so do you forgive her? And what about your mother, do you forgive her?" Luna asked.

"I forgive Naruko since she didn't have anything to do with what happened to me but I can't forgive Kushina just yet. I'm sorry Luna but I can't forgive her for what happened to me. Even if it was primarily Minato-temes fault." Naruto explained.

"Don't apologize Naruto-kun. I'm glad you forgave Naruko and I didn't expect you to forgive your Kaa-san yet anyway. Now common we can deal with this in the morning after we sleep. Plus a little angel is calling my name." Luna smiled.

"Wait Luna-san why does Sapphire have three tails and you only have two?" Naruko asked.

"Oh that well she is older and stronger than me. A Kitsune gets a new tail when they get older, but they also need the necessary power to control the amount of tails. It's complicated so why don't we just go with she is older than me." Luna smiled at Naruko's confused face.

"Okay I guess." Naruko said.

"Ok it is getting late lets go to bed everyone. Tomorrow is going to be quite interesting I believe." Naruto stretched before entering they all entered his apartment and saw a sleeping Sapphire curled around Narumi. Luna just walked over and laid on top of them putting her face beside Narumi's.

 **Ok so hopefully this is better than it was before. I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for dealing with my crap everyone sorry. For those wondering Sapphire is a three tailed Kitsune with all white fur and blue eyes. She is extremely flirty and will most likely be the love interest for the fox summons. Don't worry it won't be bestiality as if you look up Kitsune they do have human forms and have been known to mate with humans. That was all found online as they are not an actual species so yeah anyway Naruto won't have sex with an actual fox that is disgusting. Again vote for Pairings and LUNA IS NOT A PART OF THE POLL. She is not the fox summon. People still seem to believe she is the one in the poll. I won't put her in. sorry. Anyway thanks for dealing with this pile of crap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go people As promised the next chapter. IF you haven't noticed I changed** **chapter 8 so it is an actual chapter with significant events so reread it before moving on** **as you will be thoroughly confused if you don't. Anyway the Polls are:**

 **Karin: 8**

 **Haku: 9**

 **Fox Summon: 15**

 **Tayuya: 16**

 **Fuu: 17**

 **Ayame: 2**

 **Ok guys I'm sorry but I am going to remove Ayame from the poll since she hasn't gotten many votes. If more people vote for her then she stays but I will take her off. Sorry once again.**

It was a lovely morning in Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds chirping and families gathering around the table for breakfast. Such was not the case for one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She had stayed over in a hotel in order to stay away from Minato. She had thought about going over to Naruto's place but fear kept her away. She is currently sitting in a dinner having a light breakfast thinking about how her family became so messed up. ' _I'm the worst mother ever. How could I have left Naruto-kun for so long without any suspicion? Now I even lost Naruko-chan and Narumi-chan_.' she thought as she ate her eggs.

"Kushina-sama, your husband would like to speak with you in his office as soon as possible." An anbu with a hawk mask appeared.

"Tell him I will arrive shortly." Kushina spat out.

"Yes Kushina-sama." With that the Anbu left.

"What could that bastard want with me now?" Kushina mumbled a she paid her check and walked out.

*Scene change*

*yawn* "Mmmm whats that smell?" Luna asked as she sniffed in the air.

*giggles* "Woona! Woona! How are you?" Narumi giggled as she started petting the fox.

"Oh well look at you cutie. I'm perfect, how was your sleep? Did you enjoy sleeping between two wonderful foxes?" Luna licked Narumi's cheek snuggling into her.

"*giggle* Woona fwuffy. Who dis Woona?" Narumi asked as she noticed a stirring Sapphire.

"That my lovely little angel is my friend Sapphire. She is your new auntie just like me." Luna said while nuzzling Narumi's face.

"Oh that is adorable Luna. I think this little angel is my new best friend. Plus she is comfy." Sapphire said as she gazed at Narumi and Luna.

Soon both foxes were nuzzling a giggling Narumi. While this was happening they didn't notice Naruko looking at them from her spot on the floor. Eventually she got up and went to the kitchen where she saw Naruto making breakfast.

"Good morning Nii-chan, How was your sleep?" Naruko asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh good morning Naruko, I slept fine what about you? I'm just making eggs and bacon. Can Narumi eat that? Or am I going to need to buy baby food." Naruto asked.

"As long as the eggs are scrambled it should be fine. I slept fine a well. Your two summons are drowning Narumi in affection. I'm glad you let us stay here. Thank you so much." Naruko said.

"Hey, what are siblings for." Naruto said with a smile.

Hearing this caused Naruko's smile to grow even bigger before she tackled Naruto in a hug.

"Watch it Naruko, you almost made me spill breakfast." Naruto scolded.

"Haha I'm sorry Nii-san I just got really excited." Naruko replied sheepishly as they got up.

"My oh my are we interrupting something?" Sapphire's teasing voice entered the room. Naruto and Naruko both turned to see Sapphire enter the Kitchen along with Luna who was carrying a giggling Narumi.

"Nii-san! Woona funny. Up Up!" Narumi giggled as she held her hands up so Naruto could pick her up.

Naruto chuckled and picked her while swinging her in a circle. Narumi squealed in joy as Naruto started spinning in a circle. Naruko, Luna and Sapphire looking on approvingly. After a few more seconds he settled down and brought Narumi to the table. After that everyone gathered around the table with Narumi in Naruko's lap while Luna and Sapphire took the last two seats. Noticing this Naruto grumbled but chose to let it slide as he grabbed breakfast.

"And here we go. I hope you enjoy your eggs and bacon everyone. Luna, Sapphire if you want cereal I can get that too if you want." Naruto explained as he gave everyone a portion.

"Bacon and eggs are fine Naru-kun. I just wish you had some sausages." Sapphire winked at him.

"Ok enough Sapphire. One that is my nickname for him and two, that's creepy and rude to say in front a baby." Luna glared at Sapphire.

"I can call Naruto-kun whatever I want fur ball or do you want to find out why I got my third tail. Plus Narumi-chan doesn't understand right sweetie." Sapphire turned her appraising eyes onto Narumi who was eating eggs with her hands.

"Narumi stop that. It's rude for a lady to eat with their hands." Naruko informed Narumi.

"But Nii-san eats wike dis, see." Narumi pointed towards Naruto who was scarfing down his breakfast. He was using utensils but with his speed, you would never know.

"Naruto!" Two angry voices yelled.

"What?"

"Eat like a proper individual and stop being a bad example for Narumi." Luna scolded.

"Stop scarfing down your food, it's not good for you and you're giving Narumi a bad example." Naruko also scolded at the same time.

"Wow Naru-kun, you got it rough. Say what are you doing today?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh um meeting up with the rest of my team for training today. Actually now that I think about it, did they ever give us a time to meet up?" Naruto wondered while Naruko paled.

"Oh no. Kaa-san forgot to tell everyone what time to meet up. We better hurry Nii-san." Naruko started scarfing down her own food while handing Narumi to Luna so she could get ready.

"It's certainly never boring around here, wouldn't you agree Luna." Sapphire said.

"You don't know the half of it Sapphire." Luna sighed while Narumi went back to eating with her hands.

*20 min later*

"We are almost there. I hope we aren't the last ones." Naruto panted as he and Naruko sprinted towards training ground 7.

"Knowing our luck we will be late and have to hear the pink banshee scream at us." Naruko sighed.

'Hey, do you think it was a good idea to leave Narumi with Luna and Sapphire?" Naruto asked Naruko.

"Yes why wouldn't it be? Besides they are going to training ground 7 as well, just slower." Naruko asked.

"I just have a feeling that if people see two kitsune caring a baby through the woods, it might start a panic." Naruto said.

"You know I never thought of that." Naruko started to think up scenarios where that took place. "Let's hope nobody sees them."

"Yeah, hey here we are." Naruto said as they entered the clearing.

As soon as they entered the clearing they were greeted with the sight of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura siting under some trees waiting.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"What took you so long Naruto?! You even made your own sister late, what is wrong with you!" Sakura screamed.

"Ok please stop screaming and if you don't remember, nobody told us when to meet." Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah Sakura it isn't his fault. We both forgot and even I didn't know what time to meet. Actually, how did you know?" Naruko asked.

"Kakashi-sensei told me last night. He said you two were told by Kushina-sensei." Sakura said.

"Yeah that didn't happen. Oh well, we are here now so let's get started!" Naruto shouted raising his fist into the air.

"We are still waiting on Kushina-sama to get here." Kakashi said as he continued to read his book.

"Where is Kaa-san anyway? I thought she would be here by now." Naruko wondered.

"I hope Kushina-sensei is alright." Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before walking over to a tree and laying down.

"What are you doing Nii-san?" Naruko asked.

"Taking a nap. Nothing else to really do since we have no idea when she will get here." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Well I could show you some basics to sealing. Kaa-san and Tou-san drilled that into me when they started to train me. Maybe I could get you caught up." Naruko suggested.

"Why would I want to know about sealing other than how to seal things inside scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"Because there is a lot more to sealing than that Naruto-kun. Now get off that lazy butt of yours and start learning!" Luna yelled while holding Narumi.

"Ah! Yes ma'am." Naruto bolted upright and towards Naruko.

"Aww he is so adorable when he is scared." Sapphire licked her lips eyeing up Naruto.

"That is still creepy Sapphire and stop eyeing Naruto-kun like a piece of meat." Luna growled.

"A delicious juicy piece of meat Luna. Oh would you mind training with your shirt of Naru-kun." Sapphire cooed.

"Uh no Sapphire I won't take my shirt off." Naruto dead-panned.

"Aww poo." Sapphire huffed.

"What the heck is wrong with that fox Naruto? And why would she like you of all people?" Sakura asked.

"Because Naru-kun is a sexy man who has tremendous power. Plus he is extremely kind." Sapphire explained.

"Ok yeah that's creepy Sapphire. So uh Naruko can we start training please?" Naruto begged.

"Sure Nii-san. Let's go over there so a certain Uchiha doesn't copy us." Naruko sent a glare at Sasuke who only winked at her.

"You know you dig me Naruko-chan. I am willing to give you a chance so why don't we try to make us work?" Sasuke smirked at Naruko.

"Like I would date a guy with his hair looking like a duck's butt. Plus your way too overconfident and plus you're just plain ugly." Naruko said in an annoyed tone.

"Hit on my Nee-san anymore Sasugay and I will put you seven feet under." Naruto growled out glaring at Sasuke.

"What are you gonna do about it loser. You're just a weak dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is the best ninja ever, nobody can beat him." Sakura praised.

"Except everyone who isn't a gennin and even some gennin can beat him. He is just an arrogant jerk who gets everything he wants. Spoiled brat sums him up pretty well wouldn't you say Sapphire?" Luna says.

"I think you got him down perfectly Luna." Sapphire agreed.

Sasuke just growled and turned away making Luna and Sapphire snicker and Sakura to get annoyed.

"Board?" Narumi asked.

"Huh? What was that Narumi?" Naruto asked.

"Board. Is that board?" Narumi asked while pointing to Sakura's head.

This in turn caused everyone to laugh hysterically and Sakura to look down depressed.

"Hey come on everyone why can't we all get along? We are a team after all." Kakashi said.

"Because this team need to learn to work together." A new voice came into the mix.

"Oh Kushina-sensei, where have you been?" Sakura asked as she looked up to see her standing on a branch.

"I was called to the Hokage's office. It looks like he believes we should try a few D-ranks right off the bat instead of building teamwork. If you want I have our first mission." Kushina stated.

"Alright our first mission! So what do we get to do?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"Well Naruto we get the honor of finding a lovely little cat that has run away from her owner." Kushina seemed to cheer up when Naruto talked to her.

"That's it? You're kidding right? We are ninjas, we save people and kick butt." Naruto said.

"Yes ninjas do that but you Sochi, are not a ninja yet. You may be a gennin but you do not have the experience to be considered a ninja. Most ninja would consider you a child with a headband. But that is why I am her. To train you to become the best." Kushina replied lightly teasing him.

"Yep you know it Kaa-san. We will be the best team there ever was." Naruko cheered.

Naruto looked between them and said, "I took out a chunnin, why would people still consider me a kid."

"Naruto-kun, you didn't use skill just numbers and he was a pathetic Chunnin anyway." Kushina replied.

"Wow sensie, harsh much." Naruto gloomily replied.

"She is right Naruto-kun. You have almost no skill. Now create some clones to go practice your justu. Don't make too many though. Five should be fine. Dedicate one to go to the library to learn more techniques too." Luna said.

"Ok Luna, so Sensei what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well Sochi we are going to do a couple team exercises before we begin training." Kushina said.

"What about the mission Hokage-samma gave us?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry about that. He obviously has lost his touch when it comes to gennin teams. Besides if we have to Naruto-kun here can create clones to do it. Right Sochi?" Kushina replied.

"Yeah I could do that." Naruto said.

"So what exercises shall we do?" Sakura asked.

"We shall an amazing activity that is only known to elite ninja." Kushina said.

"What is it?" Sakura had stars in her eyes.

"It is…."

*couple minutes later*

"You know sensei, when you said only elite ninja knew this I actually thought it would be cool." Sakura deadpanned as she stumbled around.

The entire team was blindfolded and walking around. The goal of the game was to use each other's voices to find Sapphire who would occasionally touch one of them and make noises. Luna had went with the clone in the Library to get new justu for Naruto. Narumi was in Kushina's arms sleeping and Kakashi was reading his book.

"It is extremely difficult to master. You all should be thankful I taught it to you this early. Sochi you might want to hold your pants." Kushina said.

"Why? Ah! What the heck. Who took my pants!?" Naruto screamed while trying to cover his boxers. Sapphire chuckled as she pranced behind him before slapping his butt with a tail.

"Sapphire please stop teasing my sochi. I am trying to teach them something." Kushina chuckled at seeing Naruto run around in his underwear.

"mmm ok I guess I can leave Naru-kun be. For now at least. Oh and Naruto, you have a nice butt." Sapphire purred.

"Kushina-sensei can I please take the blindfold off so I can get my pants back." Naruto asked.

"Yes you can sochi now hurry before Narumi-chan wakes up." Kushina said.

"What is the point of this anyway?" Naruko asked.

"Might as well take your blindfolds off everyone. The point of the exercise was to get you all to talk to each other and build trust by blindly following the others." Kushina sighed.

"Well I guess that makes sense but how would we catch Sapphire-san if we can't runner properly. Actually if one of us can't see then how would we find her at all?" Sakura asked.

"Finding her isn't the point of the exercise. The point is to break the ice with your teammates and hopefully learn to trust them in dangerous situations." Kushina said.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Now we train. We can try the exercise again tomorrow but now we train. Sakura and Sasuke go with Kakashi while Naruko and Naruto come with me." Kushina said as she smiled at Naruto who only frowned slightly.

"Why split us up Kaa-san?" Naruko asked as they walked to one side of the field.

"Can't I spend some quality time with my children? Sapphire please take Narumi for a little while please. Plus I wanted to talk to both of you about your father." Kushina said as she handed Narumi over to Sapphire.

"Naruko already told me what happened. You don't have to bother." Naruto said crossing his arms. "Now can we get to actual training please?"

"Patience Sochi, I still need to talk to you about him. I want both of you to stay away from him for a little while ok. I don't think he is a good man anymore. Plus I have already gotten a lawyer to start the papers for a divorce. And no Naruko this isn't final yet. I just want to start it just in case he gets worse or shows no sign of becoming the man I fell in love with. Naruto-kun, thank you for taking your sisters in when they had nowhere to go. I know I don't deserve either of your forgiveness for what has happened to this family but I am begging for chance to make it up to you two." Kushina said.

"It's ok Kaa-san I forgive you. Just please promise me you wont ever lie to us or abandon us like we did to Nii-san." Naruko pleaded.

"Of course Naruko-chan. I would never ever leave any of you ever again." Kushina started to tear up.

"Look I will let you train me and be nicer to you but that does not me in any way that I forgive you at all. Minato-teme may be at fault here but you still could have done something and I can't forget that." Naruto said.

"That's fine sochi, I just want to be close to you and hopefully gain your trust and love eventually." Kushina said with a smile, but on the inside she was hurt that he still didn't want to be part of their family.

"Now that everyone has finished saying what they need to say. Start training. And Naru-kun, take that shirt off. I don't want it to get all sweaty." Sapphire purred as she cuddled with Narumi.

"If you so much as look at my sochi the wrong way Sapphire let alone touch him in any sexual way from now on, I will kill you. Got it?" Kushina cheerfully said.

"Got Kushina-sama." A frightened Sapphire said.

"Now training time!" Kushina announced.

 **Sorry this took forever to get out. Life has caught up to me and College has been a hassle. Hopefully you like this. Anyway expect time jumps from now on as I wont go over any D-rank missions since I am getting bored not writing any action plus D-ranks are boring and are only fun if you make them funny. While there are elements that give a laugh in this story I don't want to change the mood from sad to happy to sad all the time. I am trying to be consistent with the tone. Obviously sometimes it will be cheerful since Nobody can be sad 24/7 but I still don't want to make the atmosphere too happy. Yet. Have a lovely day. Also Might just do a one-shot on how Naruto Meets Luna. Since I do paln on other stories for Naruto and I wanna Make Luna a consistent Character. It obviously wont affect this story but I want thoughts on the matter. Remember vote for pairing. Love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And time for another one my lovely people. Thank you all for your support in this. I really appreciate it. If any of you are destiny fans check out my destiny fic. Not a lot of reviews and im not sure if its too great. Please check it out and write what you think. Even if it is terrible. Anyway you want the votes right? Well here we go.**

 **Tayuya: 18**

 **Fuu: 17**

 **Fox summon: 17**

 **Haku: 9**

 **So vote away my beautiful readers and we come to our first major time skip and maybe the start of wave arc.**

"Come on Nii-san we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Naruko yelled from the door.

"I'm coming just give me a second." Naruto grumbled from his room before walking out with Luna on his left shoulder while Sapphire sat on his right.

"Finally, let's get going Sakura may not yell as much but she still gets angry when we are late." Naruko said as she started running towards the training field with Naruto right behind her.

It had been one month since Team 7 was formed. They had been training for most of it but have taken a few D-rank missions. Luna had proven to be a tough teacher with the clones while Kushina had drilled Naruto with Fuuinjustu. Naruko had been tutoring him on their free time while Narumi would play with Sapphire. Sakura had stopped screaming for the most art and Sasuke was still a brooder. He had been eyeing Naruto's summons but so far hasn't done anything.

"Why are you late again Naruto-baka!?" Sakura screamed before attempting to hit him.

"If you lay a hand on my Nii-san again I will beat the shit out of you billboard head." Naruko glared at Sakura.

"Good morning my lovely gennin. S today before our D-rank I would like to spar. SO Sakura how about we go first." Kushina smilled with a sickly sweet smile while handing Narumi to Naruko.

Sakura paled before saying "Okay Sensei. Um so just Taijustu right?"

"Oh no Sakura-chan, we will go all out. It's time to see how far you have progressed." Kushina chuckled evilly. Sakura just paled before moving into position.

A few minutes later Sakura was panting on the ground covered in dirt and bruises. She looked up when Kushina moved directly in front of her.

"That sakura is why you should never everlay another hand on my sochi. Got it?" Kushina glared at her while she just nodded. "Good now you did very well but your endurance needs to improve. Also your taijustu is still not up to par with where I want it."

"Wow Kushina-sama, breaking our gennin this early?" Kakashi asked as he read hi book.

"Yes but I think I might break you if I see that book again Kakashi." Kushina said while looking at her nails.

"Got it Kushina-sama. Now Naruko, why don't we spar while Naruto spars with Kushina?" Kakashi said.

"Okay Naruto-kun show me what you got." Kushina smiled.

"You got it Sensei." Naruto declared and failed to notice Kushina's smile waver.

"3. 2. 1. Start!" Luna yelled and both combatants jumped back.

"Shadow clone justu!" Naruto yelled as 10 clones poofed into existence.

"Hmm that again sochi? I thought you would have learned by now that they won't work on me." Kushina chuckled before sending her chains to destroy the clones as well as wrap around Naruto.

"Fuuton: drilling air bullet!" Suddenly a large gust of air in the shape of a bullet charged at Kushina before her chains could trap the final Naruto.

"Hmm clones in the tree? Too consistent Naru-kun." Kushina said before sending her chains into the forest before she heard Naruto shout.

"Don't forget about me!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at her. Kushina smiled before engaging Naruto in a battle of Taijustu.

Kushina soon jumped up while hands shot from the ground to grab her feet. "Got you sensei." *Boom*

"Wow sochi using clones like that is certainly different. That exploding clone is certainly useful. Almost had me there." Kushina said as she appeared on a branch.

"Fuuton: Great breakthrough." Suddenly a wall of wind shot out from behind her throwing her off the branch.

"Don't underestimate me Kushina-sensei." Naruto smirks as he walks out of the forest.

"Yeah I guess I might have to step it up. But how did you learn all these justu? I didn't show you your element yet." Kushina smiled. She was extremely proud of her son for holding her off for this long. His skills had increased tremendously.

"Fire release: mist covering technique." Kushina turned to see a clone blow a mist onto the field. Before hearing the Naruto in front of her shout.

"Fire release: Flame bullet" Suddenly te mist exploded around Kushina.

By this point Naruto was panting as he looked into thesmoke caused by the explosion.

"My my, sochi-kun. You have certainly improved. Fire release and wind release. I'm very impressed. Luna has done a very good job but all the seals you stored chakra in are officially used up. Sorry Sochi but I win again." Kushina said as she stood behind Naruto with a kunia to his throat.

"Not this time Kaa-san." Naruto said. Kushina flinched not expecting him to call her that.

Before she could recover he suddenly blew up. Kushina was thrown back into a couple trees.

"That was a low blow Naruto-kun." Kushina grunted a she got up.

"We are ninja sensei. We don't fight fair." Naruto chuckled as he leaned on a tree for support.

"True but that means I don't play fair either right?" Kushina smirked before she suddenly poofed.

"Oh crap." That was all Naruto got to say before a foot crashed into his face throwing him back.

"Sorry sochi but I win again. My clones are a lot stronger than yours remember. I don't use too many so look before you throw justu around. You may be able to store small amounts of chakra in seals but they are pointless if you throw justu around like that. I'm proud of your progress but work on your reserves and use seals more efficiently. Taijustu is much better, but could still be refined. All in all very well done sochi." Kushina smiled affectionately while helping him up.

"That was amazing Nii-san!" Naruko ran up giving Naruto a hug.

"Thanks Naruko-chan." Naruto said while he hugged her back.

"Nii-san cool!" Narumi yelled as Luna walked up with Narumi on her back. Sapphire just smiled seductively at him while winking before glancing at Kushina worriedly.

"Very good Naruto-kun. Now we can up your training program." Luna smiled.

"Hn the dobe wasn't that good." Sasuke grunted.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is so much better." Sakura said.

"Yeah, sor how did Naruko-chan do Kakashi?" Kushina asked.

"She did very well. Her rasengan is extremely deadly. She may not use clones like Naruto but she makes up for that with her seals. You did a very good job teaching her." Kakashi said.

"Ok, good job Naruko-chan. Well Sasuke, ready to prove that you're better than my sochi?" Kushina asked.

"I'm always ready. I am an Uchiha after all." Sasuke said.

"An Uchiha without his sharingan is just another ninja Sasuke." Kushina shook her finger at him.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted while glaring at Kushina.

"Let's get this started." Kushina declared as she got into position.

About five minutes later Sasuke was panting on the ground while Kushina stood over him.

"Sasuke you are too arrogant and project your moves before you make them. You do have very good taijustu but again you're too open about what you are going to do. Plus when you get mad you stop planning and try to finish the fight with strength alone. You also don't have a lot of justu in your arsenal. I suggest going to the library like Naruto-kun and learn some new justu." Kushina stated.

"Whatever. If I had a summoning contract I would be even better." Sasuke groaned.

"Summons don't make you great Sasuke. It's your friends that make you great." Kushina said.

"Hn" All he did was grunt.

"Ok now that that happened we got a new mission!" Kushina announced.

"Please tell me we don't have to get that fucking cat again." *Smack* *smack* Smack* "Ow sorry!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't ever cursein front of Narumi-tenshi again Naruto or else I castrate you." Luna glared.

"It's rude to curse in front of ladies Naru-kun." Sapphire said.

"Don't curse in front of your little sister Naruto-kun. And yes we are going after Tora again." Kushina said.

"Why don't we just kill the cat? It would be a mercy kill compared to suffocation by fat lady." Naruto groaned.

"At least we don't have to take care of old people again." Sakura shivered and Sasuke gagged.

"Please working on the farm was much worse." Naruko said.

"Enough groaning children. Everyone needs to do these before they get promoted." Kakashi said.

'Easy for you to say Kakashi-sensei. You and Kushina-sensei never help." Naruto groans.

"That's because we are already great ninja with amazing teamwork." Kushina said.

"Yeah sure." Naruto deadpanned.

*Couple hours later with lots of pain and misery*

"Here is your cat Ma'am. Mission complete." Naruto handed Tora back to the feudal lord's wife who smashed the poor cat in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much." She cried in happiness before leaving.

"Very well done team 7. Now I believe you have earned the rest of the day off." Minato said as he shuffled some paperwork.

"As you wish Hokage." Kushina said before leaving followed by her team.

But before they could all leave Minato said. "Naruto, I would like to talk with you."

Kushina and Naruko stopped and turned to glare at Minato while Naruto sighed and walked back to the center of the room. Luna and Sapphire shared a look before moving to stand beside him.

"You two will not be necessary for this meeting." Minato said as he saw the two Kitsune move to stand near his son.

"We are staying with our summoner." Luna declared while Sapphire nodded.

"I do believe he hasn't met your leader which means he technically isn't your summoner yet." Minato glared.

"I will be fine Luna, Sapphire. I will meet you at home." Naruto said never taking his eyes off Minato.

They just snarled before reluctantly leaving. When the door closed behind them Sapphire turned towards Luna before saying "We need to bring him to Shinkyo soon."

"We will bring him tonight. Go inform the Greta Sage we will be bringing him tonight." Luna said while Sapphire nodded and poofed to go back to Shinkyo.

*Back in to hokage's office*

"Naruto I would like to teach you how to perform the Rasengan. And if you are ready, the Hiraishin." Minato calmly said finally looking up.

"No thank you Hokage-samma." Naruto stiffly replied.

"No need to be so formal here Naruto. We are family so why don't you want to learn my most powerful techniques? Don't you want to catch up to Naruko?" Minato wondered.

"Because I don't need them to become powerful nor do I want anything to do with you Minato-teme." Growled Naruto.

"Are you sure, I can even teach you how to harness the Kyuubi's chakra if you want. We can become a family again." Minato said.

"I will never be a part of your family asshole. Now leave me alone and we will be fine." Naruto said before walking out of the office.

"*sigh* I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Minato said before turning to look out the window.

*With Naruto*

'Teme thinks he can bribe me. What an ass.' Naruto thought as he walked back to his apartment he now shared with Naruko and Narumi. Kushina would visit every now and then but she was never allowed to stay long as Naruto still didn't fully trust her. As he stood outside his door he smelled something wonderful coming from his apartment. As he opened the door he was greeted to Kushina cooking in the Kitchen.

"Oh hello Sochi, I hope that teme didn't bother you too much. I thought it would be nice to have a meal together. That is if you don't mind me staying." Kushina said while her eyes begged him to let her stay.

"*sigh* fine you can stay for dinner. Where is everyone else?"" Naruto asked.

"Nii-san! Woona is pwaying wit me!" Narumi yelled from the couch. Naruto looked over and saw Naruko reading a book while Luna was allowing Narumi to ride her back as she pranced around the room.

"That's very nice of Luna, Narumi. Make sure to thank her when you two are done." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Kushina smiled at the scene and silently prayed this would happen more often. Naruko who seemed to be reading had been paying attention and smiled at how much they looked like a family now. She hoped Naruto would forgive Kushina soon but she could wait a little longer.

"Naruto-kun after diner I am going to take you to my home, Shinkyo. You need to meet the great fox sage before he forces me to return and scrap your name from the contract." Luna said as she passed by him.

"You got it Luna. So what is for Dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing too special just a simple soup with some ingrediants I found around your kitchen. It's almost done so start getting the table ready. Oh and I bought you some more chairs. Hope you don't mind." Kushina said.

"Thank you Kushina-sensei. Come one everyone dinner time!" Naruto called everyone while he put out the plates. Soon Kushina served everyone and waited for Naruto's reaction as he tasted the soup.

'OH MY GOD THIS STUFF IS AWESOME!' was Naruto first thought while his eyes turned to stars. He coughed when he noticed Kushina looking at him hopefully before saying, "it's very good Kushina-sensei."

"Thank you Sochi I'm glad you like it." Kushina smiled but internally she was doing summersaults of happiness. She had noticed his pause and his eyes shine and immediately knew he loved it.

"It is very good Kaa-san thank you." Naruko said.

"Kaa-san I hungwy too." Narumi pouted as Kushina chuckled and held up a spoon to feed Narumi.

Soon everything was gone curtesy of Naruto who moaned in contentment. Kushina giggled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Sochi-kun."

"You can cook here anytime Kushina-san." Naruto said.

"Cme on Naruto-kun it's time to go. I will reverse summon you into Shinkyo so get ready. Be on your best behavior or else." Luna said before poofing.

"Well have a fun time Naruto-kun. I will see you tomorrow." Kushina waved before moving to put Narumi to bed.

"See you tomorrow Kushina-sensei." Naruto said before he too poofed.

 **And wow done with another chapter. I haven't been this happy writing a chapter in a while. I have to say I might just put another one out in another day or so. Should I make Shinkyo one chapter or just part of a chapter? If you want it to have its own chapter Wave won't happen for another 2 chapters. If just a part of a chapter we can get there next chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Don't get too happy people. The happiness won't last too much longer. So anyone an artist? I need a cover for this story and my art is complete crap. Any takers let me know. Love you all and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok and back to another chapter. Polls are as follows.**

 **Tayuya: 22**

 **Fox summon: 28**

 **Fuu: 26**

 **Haku: 9**

 **As you can see I am Narrowing down the list. the poll will end soon. I won't say when But they will be soon. Anyway enjoy the story.**

*Poof*

"Cough cough… wow that was a lot of smoke. How do you deal with it Luna?" Naruto waved away the smoke.

"We use chakra to disperse it soon after being summoned. Anyway welcome to Shinkyo Naruto-kun." Luna announced as she looked towards a vast expanse of mountains and bones.

"Wow. That's just…wow." Naruto looked on in wonder.

"*giggle* Glad you like it Naru-kun." Sapphire purred as she approached from behind.

"It's amazing Sapphire. But what are those bones?" Naruto asked.

"Those are from the past fox sages and some older foxes. No they didn't die there, we just moved the bones to provide better security or shelter. It is to honor the dead." Luna explained.

"Enough talk, we can answer any questions you have later, The sage wishes to speak to you immediately." Sapphire said as she turned around and started walking away.

"Was she just serious and not flirty?" Naruto asked Luna.

"She is a very serious girl Naruto-kun. Just because she flirts with you doesn't mean she is interested in you. She may find you physically attractive but you will need plenty of brains to woo her. Interested in foxes Naruto-kun?" Luna teased as she explained Sapphires actions.

"Oh. Wait a second why would I be interested in a fox? She isn't human how that work, never mind the physical differences would?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"We are Kitsune Naruto. Or did you forget that fact. This is only one form. We do have a human form. We just prefer our fox forms since we don't get our human form till we get two tails. It is a sign of complete trust to show a human both forms." Luna explained as they followed Sapphire.

"Oh yeah. What does yours look like? Does that mean the Nine tails has a human form too?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe one day I will show you Naruto-kun but not today. You would have to ask Kyuubi. I don't know if he has a human form or not." Luna replied with a smirk.

"Hmm how do I talk to Kyuubi anyway? I mean I would like to at least meet him." Naruto wondered.

"Maybe the sage can tell you. I just hope you pass his test." Luna said.

"Quiet down back there, we are almost there." Sapphire called over her shoulder.

After that they continued to walk in silence as they came upon a massive cave entrance with what looked like ribs createing a sort of walkway into the darkness.

"Naruto before we go any further I need you to understand something." Sapphire said stopping at the entrance of the cave.

"What is it sapphire?" Naruto asked.

"I need you to be on your best behavior and to be extremely observant. I have seen our sage trick other potential summoners into declining our contract or making them out to be horrible people. Whatever he does just have an open mind and look for tricks. But be respectful too." Sapphire explained.

"You got it Sapphire." Naruto smiled at her.

A few moments later they were walking through the surprisingly well-lit cave. As soon as they got into the cave the roof started to glow a luminescent blue that created more than enough light to navigate without tripping.

"This truly is a beautiful place. This is awesome, I could get used to this." Naruto said in wonder as he looked around.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun." Luna said from his shoulder.

"If I pass this test I'm going to have to visit more often." Naruto said.

"Yes, yes you will." Luna stated with a pleased smile.

"Hmm Ah so this is the new summoner who has captured the attention of my Grandchildren." A voice suddenly sounded from ahead.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"That would be the great fox sage. Otherwise known as our grandfather." Luna smiled.

"Come summoner, I have wanted to meet you for a long time. Luna, Sapphire wait for him outside." The voice commanded.

"Well good luck Naruto-kun. Remember be observant and respectful." Luna licked his cheek and left with Sapphire who only nodded in his direction.

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto muttered as he walked forward.

'Ah welcome young summoner. I am Master Pai Mei also known as The great fox sage." The white kitsune proclaimed as Naruto entered his chamber.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Master Pai Mei." Naruto respectfully bowed.

"Hmm respectful, that's good. But you will need much more to imprese me boy. Now then why should I allow you to summon the Kitsune?" Pai Mei asked.

"Your granddaughters have taught me much and have brought me happiness and opened my eyes to new possibilities and opportunities. They have brought me closer to my family and brought order tomy chaotic life. It would be an honor to be a summoner of such a wise and respectful race." Naruto said.

"Hmm family you say. I thought you didn't consider most of those people your family. Don't lie boy for I am a sage and I can see everything you have done." Pai Mei said.

"I don't consider Minato my father and Kushina I only consider a sensei but Naruko and Narumi are my sisters. Luna helped me see that." Naruto said.

"Hmm yes Luna has done more for you than most. You have also been very kind to her and to even convince her to help train you. Truly impressive, she is my most stubborn Grandchild. Hmmm If you pass my test you can continue to summon us." Pai Mei said.

"What task would you have me do?" Naruto asked.

"It has come to my attention that you carry a burden few ever experience. Do you know what I am talking about?" Mai Pei asked.

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you are the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox. While other kitsune have achieved nine tails the kyuubi is a being of pure chakra. I won't explain to you anything about Kyuubi but if you want to summon my Kitsune you must meet with Kyuubi and earn his approval. If you can get his approval I will let you keep our contract." Mai Pei said.

"How do I talk to the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi is part of you Naruto, look inside yourself and you will find the Kyuubi." Pai Mei said.

"Thank you Master." Naruto bowed again before taking a meditative pose.

*Naruto's mindscape*

"Why the hell is my mind a sewer?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

Naruto stood up and noticed that the floor was water and that pipes were running all over the ceiling.

'hm why is one red?' Naruto thought. 'Might as well follow it.'

As he followed the red pipe he noticed the air get heavier and he started to hear light breathing and the occasional growl. 'Must be Kyuubi.'

He continued to follow the pipe and eventually came to a big chamber with a cage at the end.

"Hello? Kyuubi are you there?" Naruto said as he walked towards the cage.

" **So, my jailor as decided to grace me with his presence at last**." A voice spoke from the darkness.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked gazing into the darkness.

" **So the jailor has a brain. But with the kitsune teaching you, surely you are smarter than before. So you want my approval to learn from the kitsune. Well if you can answer my one riddle I will give my approval but that doesn't mean we are friends got it?** " Kyuubi asked.

"Bring it on." Naruto cried determined.

" **I am nice, I am cruel, I am beautiful, I am ugly, I can be cruel I can be merciful. I have many wants but more needs, I love and hate, give life to others and provide for many. What am I**?" Kyuubi said.

"hmmm" Naruto started thinking.

" **You get three guesses boy**." Kyuubi said.

"Kami?" Naruto asked

" **No but good guess**." Kyuubi chuckled.

"Hmmm a father?" Naruto guessed again.

" **Nope**." Kyuubi smugly replied.

"Hmmmm oh I got it, you're a Mother." Naruto jumped with his final answer.

" **Very good child. You have passed my riddle. So you have my approval. Now leave before I get tired of you. Also you might want to get closer to your mother. Losing a child can be very difficult especially when they see that child every day.** "Kyuubi said before laying down.

"Wait how do you know what that is like?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph so ignorant. Just trust me boy." Kyuubi growled out.

"You're a mother aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"*sigh* **And why do you care**?" Kyuubi glared at him.

"Because maybe I can help you reunite with your children." Naruto answered.

" **And why would you do that for me**?" Kyuubi looked up.

"Because like you said separating a mother frm her family is wrong." Naruto's eyes widened as a realization came to him.

" **So you finally figured it out. Well Naruto I look forward to further talks with you but for now know this. Kurami. Now go say hello to Pai Mei for me**." Kyuubi smiled as Naruto woke up in the real world.

"I will, Kurami." Naruto smiled before looking up at Pai Mei.

"So you have gained her approval and gained her name. Congrats boy you get to keep our contract. But I must inform you that in order to summon our stronger members, you must gain respect of my first born daughter. Her name is Ash and she will have her own test for you. Now go to my Granddaughters before they come running in looking for you." Mai Pei chuckled as Naruto ran towards the exit.

"Naruto-kun did you pass!?" Luna yelled as she bolted at him when he came into view.

"Yes Luna I did pass his test. Now I have to take the test Ash has for me." Naruto said as he scratched behind Luna's ears while she nuzzled his face.

"Very good Naru-kun. So would you like to meet our mother?" Sapphire said in a praising tone.

"Ash is your Kaa-san?" Naruto gulped.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun she doesn't bite if she likes you." Luna said as she took her perch on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's go Naru-kun. We will show you the way." Sapphire smiled before walking towards a forest at the bottom of the mountain.

"Well might as well get this over with." Naruto sighed before following Sapphire.

*about an hour later*

"Why did you bring this boy before me?" Ash, a silver fox with eight tails asked as she glared at Naruto.

"He needs to take your test Kaa-san." Luna bows her head in respect.

"Why should I even give him my test? He is just another small boy." Ash said dismissively.

"Kaa-san he passed Master Pai Mei's test. Why wouldn't he be able to pass yours?" Luna asked.

"Fine I will give him my test. Boy if you can land a hit on me using taijustu then you have my permission to summon the elders of the Kitsune clan." Ash glared at Naruto before a bright light enveloped her. Naruto covered his eyes and when the light faded a tall woman with long silver hair stood before him.

"So that's what your human form looks like. I thought it was a sign of trust to show a person your human form?" Naruto wondered.

"It is for those with four tails or less. After that it is more of a commodity due to our size in our fox form. Now are you ready?" Ash took her stance as she glared at Naruto.

"Bring it Ash-san." Naruto took his stance.

"You have till sunrise to hit me." Ash said before lunging at him with a right hook.

Naruto ducked before trying a leg sweep which Ash jumped over it and kicked him in the face.

Naruto flew back into a tree before rolling away from a downward kick.

"Your slow boy." Ash critiqued.

"Says the old hag who hits like a baby." Naruto spat back.

"Hmph I won't fall for petty tricks boy now hit me." Ash demanded as Naruto lunged at her.

" **Add chakra to your arms and legs Naruto."** Kurami's voice sounded in his head as he dodged another punch from Ash.

Naruto only grunted as one of her punches landed flinging him back into another tree.

" **The chakra will make your reflexes faster and you will hit harder now put this bitch in her place.** " Kurami growled.

"Alright bitch you're going to pay for that." Naruto growled while he felt Kurami's chakra flow into his system.

Ash noticed this as the air seemed to get thicker. It also helped that his eyes became red with slits down the middle.

"Raaaaaa" Naruto screamed before charging at Ash. She was surprised when she felt the Kyuubi's power and thought 'so she is helping him. He may be worthy after all if she is cooperating.'

"So now you're getting serious huh? Well let's dance little boy." Ash smirked as she dodged a punch.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Why would I do that? If I sat still then you would win and we still have two hours till the sun rises. So a new rule is in order. You can use justu against me. So show me what you can do. Although you still must land a physical hit in order to win." Ash said with a smirk as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Shadow clone justu!" Naruto yelled as 30 clones popped into existence. Ten jumped into the surrounding area while the remaining 20 engaged ash in taijustu.

"So many blondes, what to do, what to do?" Ash chuckled as she started dispersing the clones.

"Got you!" Naruto yelled as her foot connected with one of his clones. The clone smirked as it exploded causing the remaining clones to also explode.

Ash was flung through a couple trees before hitting a rock. 'Damn that actually hurt. I guess he does have some skill after all.'

"Fuuton: drilling air bullet!" ash looked up to see a spiraling ball of air coming straight for her. She rolled to the left but had to jump to avoid a clone's kick. She dispersed the clone with her own kick before looking over at the original Naruto.

"Is that all you can do child?" Ash taunted.

"Not even close lady." Naruto replied with a smirk as a mist covered the area surrounding her.

"Fire release: flame bullet." When the fire hit the mist it exploded flinging debris all over the place.

"Very good child, your tactics are much better than I originally thought. Using each of your justu in a manner that would give you an advantage over many. Sadly I have been doing this for far longer than most. You are running out of time so I suggest you hurry." Ash said as she stood on a branch behind Naruto.

"Fuuton: great breakthrough." Ash was suddenly thrown forward s Naruto Lunged at her, punch ready. All she did was smirk at his tactics and determination as she allowed his punch to land.

As the dust settled Luna and Sapphire bolted towards a panting Naruto. He looked up and smiled as the two talked him, nuzzling his face as he chuckled. Ash stood up and looked over at the sight. She smiled before transforming back into her fox form and cirling around them.

"You have past my test and proven you have what it takes to summon the other elders. Congrats kit, you have earned my respect." Ash smiled at him as Luna cheered and cuddled up to him while Sapphire started licking his face.

"Thank you Ash-san. It is an honor to be able to summon you." Naruto smiled as he started to pet Luna and Sapphire.

"Enough with the formalities kit just call me Ash." Ash smiled down at him before lightly nuzzling his face.

"Ok, Ash." Naruto smiled as he robbed her jaw.

"You can stay for the rest of the night Naruto. Rest and when you wake up, you will go home." Ash said as she rested her face next to his body. Naruto just Nodded as he laid back and closed his eyes. Luna and Sapphire curled on either side of Naruto's head and soon they were all asleep.

 **So that was an awesome chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. The elders that Ash spoke of are all Kitsune with 5 or more tails. And in her fox form about the size of Gamabunta. So if you think Naruto won easily that is because she didn't go all out. She didn't even use her entire Taijustu arsenal. If she did Naruto would have lost in a couple seconds. I will be giving him more justu and I will make up my own too. I used the same justu as I did in the previous chapter. Anyway due to popular demand and the fact that it is growing on me, the fox summon who Naruto could be paired with will be Luna, not Sapphire. I just think they fit better then Naruto and Sapphire so yeah Luna grew on me. Anyway continue to vote. Also I am going to write a oneshot for Naruto and Luna that will be cannon for all my future stories regarding Naruto. Keep an eye out for it since I hope to get it out today. Thank you all for the support you have given me. Also Ideas for what Luna's human form would be appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW Karin made a comeback anyway here is the polls.**

 **Karin: 18**

 **Tayuya: 23**

 **Fuu: 29**

 **Luna: 29**

 **Hope you enjoy this story. We will be a little all over the place in this chapter. If you don't like it I won't do it again but I am trying to make the chapters longer for you all. Anyway I am thinking about beginning a story about Kushina being Otokage. I read two stories like that and was really interested. I heard it was a challenge and well I would like to take that. Anyway if I need to ask anyone in particular for permission let me know as I am still new to this sort of thing. I attempted to fix many spelling and gammer mistakes in chapter 10 and 11. I hope I got all of them but anyway enjoy.**

*Kushina and Naruko the morning after Naruto leaves*

"Good morning Kaa-san. How was your sleep?" Naruto asked as she walked up to Kushina.

"Morning Naruko-chan. How is Narumi-chan doing?" Kushina yawned before smiling at her girls.

"She is well, still sleeping as you can see. She was up last night due to a nightmare, so she didn't get much sleep. I think she misses Luna and Nii-san." Naruko sighed as she adjusted her hold on Narumi.

"Here I will take her for a while. Have you two had breakfast yet?" Kushina asked as she took Narumi.

"Not yet, I figured we could have breakfast together." Naruko smiled at Kushina.

"I think that is a lovely idea Naruko-chan. I know just the place as well. I also need to talk to you about Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled while walking down the street.

"So kaa-san, what did you want to say about Nii-san?" Naruko asked as she walked beside Kushina.

"I would like to know how his training in Fuuinjustu is coming as well as a few other things. We can talk more over breakfast but for now how is his fuuinjustu coming?" Kushina asked.

"He is very good Kaa-san. He is a natural at it. Honestly he might surpass me in a month or so. Especially if he keeps up with his own study. He has gotten so many fuuinjustu scrolls from the library and reads most of them in a few days with clones. Honestly if he was raised and trained properly he could give tou-san a run for his money." Naruko said.

"Never call that man your tou-san again Naruko. I know you two were close but it is because of him we lost Naruto-kun. I still hold blame but that bastard holds most of it." Kushina glared towards the hokage tower.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san. Your right but I just…. I don't know Kaa-san. I'm scared ok. I don't want hokage-sama to split us up again but I also don't want to lose anyone." Naruko looked up at Kushina with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping ta you Naruko-chan. I'm just frustrated and angry at Minato." Kushina apologized.

"It's ok Kaa-san. Maybe hokage-sama will return to normal and we can be a happy family again." Naruko said hopefully.

"Maybe Naruko-chan, maybe." Kushina sighed as they neared a small café serving breakfast.

After they were seated a waiter came and took their orders. As soon as the waiter moved far enough away motioned for Naruko to lean forward.

"Naruko-chan I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto ok?" Kushina asked.

"Why Kaa-san?" Naruko looked confused.

"I believe Minato-teme might try something and I am worried about what he and Naruto discussed in the tower." Kushina whispered.

"I was worried too but Nii-san said it was nothing. Are you sure Hokage-sama might try something?" Naruko wondered.

"I'm positive Naruko. My gut is telling me the teme will do something and by kami I will listen to my gut. I ignored it before and it cost me Naruto. I won't lose him again." Kushina growled.

"Ok Kaa-san, I will keep an eye open. Is there anything else you wanted?" Naruko asked.

"Kaa-san! How are you?" Narumi yawned as she gazed around."Nee-chan!"

"Good morning Narumi-chan. Did you sleep well?" Kushina looked lovingly down at her youngest daughter.

"No Woona and sapire no here. It wasn't vewy comfy." Narumi looked down clearly sad.

"Don't Worry Narumi, Nii-san should return today with Luna and Sapphire so you will get a good night's rest tonight." Naruko patted Narumi's head. Narumi in turn smiled brightly and giggled.

"So Naruko-chan, has Naruto-kun or Luna offered you the fox contract yet?" Kushina asked.

"No they haven't. I doubt they will offer it to me. I mean they like me but I still think Naruto is mad at me." Naruko sighed.

"Why would he be mad at you? You seem so close now. Why wouldn't Luna offer it to you then?" Kushina looked worried.

"Maybe mad was the wrong word. More like jealous, I think. I did get trained properly the first time around and I grew up loved by a family. I mean he doesn't act jealous but every now and then I see jealousy flash in his eyes." Naruko explained.

"Oh, yeah I can see how he would still hold a grudge. But still that doesn't explain why Luna hasn't offered it to you." Kushina sighed.

"I don't know why she hasn't either. Maybe she doesn't have the power to offer the contract to anyone else. But if that's the case Sapphire might have offered it." Naruko looked down.

"We can ask them when they get back. Now let's enjoy our breakfast before going to see the rest of the team." Kushina smiled as their food arrived.

*Shinkyo, morning after Naruto's trials.*

Naruto was having the time of his life. He was lying in a field gazing into the blue sky while Luna laid on the ground next to his head. Everything was just so perfect in that moment. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He almost fell asleep before he felt something wet touch his cheek.

"Luna knock it off, I'm trying to sleep." He groaned before rolling over.

"You have slept long enough lazy ass. Now up and at em." Luna said. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked around. Gone were the fields and clear blue sky. He now saw mountains and forests and a partially cloudy sky.

Naruto groaned before sitting up fully. "Man I had a wonderful dream, and then you showed up Luna." Naruto teased.

"Then it became the best damn dream you ever had right? Or am I going to have to perform a particular surgery on you?" Luna smirked as Naruto paled. "Thought so."

"Well come on, why did you wake me up?" Naruto asked.

"Kaa-san wants you to meet some of the other elders. You won't summon all of them since only a couple like to fight but it would be good to get to know them." Luna explained as Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Ok so where am I meeting these elders?" Naruto asked as he looked at Luna.

"In a clearing not too far from here. Also I don't remember if anyone explained this to you but elders are kitsune with five or more tails. Most are rather large and the biggest being slightly larger than Kaa-san. That kitsune has nine tails just like Kyuubi but isn't as bloodthirsty." Luna explained as she took her spot on his shoulder.

"Luna the Kyuubi's name is Kurami and it's a she." Naruto said.

"Oh so she actually told you?!" Luna asked shocked.

"Yeah she told me her name when she gave me her approval to have you as my summons." Naruto explained.

"So she didn't give you control of her power then?" Luna asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Naruto asked.

"It appears you have a few more tests then. Don't worry Naruto-kun. We will help you when the time comes. For now let's go meet the elders.

*Back with Kushina, Naruko and Narumi*

"Thanks for breakfast Kaa-san!" Naruko thanked Kushina.

"Thank you Kaa-san." Narumi giggled.

"You are both welcome." Kushina smiled as they headed towards training ground seven.

"I wonder when Nii-san will get back. They did say he was coming back today but never specified when." Naruko said.

"Well I assume soon since it is almost midday. He is probably at the training field waiting for us." Kushina puts her arm around Naruko who is holding Narumi.

"What will we be doing today Kaa-san?" Naruko asked.

"Well I'm thinking of improving Sakura's and Sasuke's justu arsenal. Also teach you all the basics of elemental chakra." Kushina answered.

"Oh awesome! I can't wait." Naruko cheered and sped up.

"Be careful with Narumi Naruko-chan." Kushina chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Don't worry kaa-san she will be fine now come on lets go. I want to know my elements." Naruko said before running towards the training grounds.

"Wait up Naruko-chan!" Kushina yelled as she started running to catch up while smiling about how things seem to be looking up for them.

 **Well it is a ton of fun writing this story. Anyway let me know what you think of the story. I love reading your reviews and I read all of them. So continue to vote and recommend this story for your friends. I think I might delay wave for a couple more chapters just to give sakura and Sasuke more character development since they just scream cliché characters. Also did Naruto visit taki village before or after chuunin exams. I have never seen that filler arc so please let me know. Love you all so much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so yeah here we are again. Anyway I am changing the poll to only two characters now. Fuu and Luna are the only two you can vote for now. Also I have decided to make my own version of Naruto's mission to taki. It will probably be in this chapter as I want to make them longer. If not this one then the next one. Don't be mad at me. I might still do the cannon mission but for now I want to introduce my version of fuu. I will try and make her the way they should have. Also she is my favorite pairing for Naruto right next to Hinata. So I am biased for the polls but I love giving you what you want so yeah anyway I hope to at least make Naruto and fuu really close. So the polls are,**

 **Fuu: 30**

 **Luna: 32**

 **Also since there is a small amount of confusion, the one-shot I made for Naruto and Luna isn't cannon for this story. It is cannon for my future stories. I might change this later to include it but for now that story has no basis in this story. So on with what you're all here for.**

"So these are the elders?" Naruto asked as he looked at the 5 elder foxes, not including ash.

"Yep we have the two shadow brothers, they are a tag team that have never been beaten. As you can see they each have six tails with all black fur and blood red eyes. Don't fuck with them, the scars on their eyes were given by Kurami when they challenged her. She said that twins should look alike so she gave them each a scar on there right eye. Next we have Kasumi, our orange genjustu mistress. As her title says she has orange fur, uses genjustu, and has 7 tails. She can fight without genjustu but she prefers not to engage without it. Next we have kaiden, he has eight tails, great with kaiton justu and excellent taijustu. He is our second strongest fighter next to Ash. Yukiteru is our resident 6 tails. He is good with water and lightning justu. Also good with stealth and healing. A very well rounded kitsune but his taijustu isn't very good. So any questions?" Luna pointed out each fox who in turn bowed their heads in greeting.

"Umm hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is an honor to meet you all and be your summoner." Naruto bowed failing to notice the elders smile mischievously at him.

"Well if you're so honored why don't you give us a nice grooming Naruto?" Kasumi suggested.

"Or you can gather enough food to feed us all for months to come." Yukiteru suggested with a sly smirk.

"How about you offer us 2 sacrifices each." "Yes, and then watch us eat them." The shadow brothers suggested.

"Uhhhh.." Naruto paled as they all started laughing.

"That was cruel everyone. Naruto-chan only wants to make a good first impression." Ash chuckled but soon glared at her fellow elders.

"Oh come now Ash. Even you have to admit it's fun messing with humans." Kaiden grinned at her.

"Not when the human is our summoner Kaiden." Ash glared at Kaiden.

"It's alright Ash. It's all in good fun." Naruto smiled nervously at the other elders. "Right?"

"Of course Naruto-chan. Now why don't you tell us about yourself?" Kasumi suggested.

"Ok but it is a long story." Naruto said as he got comfortable along with the elders.

*Back in Konoha*

"Where is that dim wit!?" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Sakura what is your problem with my son?" Kushina asked with clear irritation in her tone.

"Well he is annoying, always late and constantly hits on me plus he gets in my way whenever I try to get with Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated.

"Sakura, my Nii-san hasn't hit on you since we arrived and I also figured out he hasn't been asking you out as much as he used to before we arrived." Naruko said from her spot under a tree.

"Why do you even try to get with Sasuke Sakura? He obviously doesn't like you that way. Hell he even flirted with Naruko-chan in front of you. You know what, why do you even want to be a ninja? If it is to impress Sasuke then I am going to send you back to the academy because fangirls don't belong in the field." Kushina stated.

"I want to be a ninja because I don't want to live in Ino's shadow anymore. She is always better than me and even likes the same boy as me. I'm tired of being behind her." Sakura stated.

"While that is a decent reason for becoming a ninja it doesn't explain why you hate my sochi." Kushina said.

"I don't hate him, I just think he is annoying. I mean he has no manners and is really loud and obnoxious." Sakura looked down.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was like that to gain some kind of attention? Sakura he grew up without a family. He has been on his own since he was born. I was lucky enough to at least be raised by mine before they were taken from me. Until you understand that you will always be worthless and annoying." Sasuke stated walking over after his spar with Kakashi.

"He is right Sakura. Naruto-kun didn't have what most children had and it hurt his development." Kushina said.

"But Sensei if that's the case then why did you leave him?" Sakura asked.

"That is a complicated matter Sakura just know that I didn't want to." Kushina looked down tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Kaa-san. We are making it up to him." Naruko smiled at her mother.

"I know honey, I know." Kushina smiled at her.

"Where Nii-san?" Narumi questioned.

"He should be here any minute I think." Naruko said.

"Well while we wait I do have questions for Sasuke." Kushina said.

"What do you want to ask?" Sasuke wondered.

"Why are you so cold to my son?" Kushina bluntly stated.

"That is just who I am. I find him rather annoying but I respect him for his past. He was able to live without any parents when he was growing up. I at least had mine when I was younger. Because of that respect I leave him alone. I will watch his back if he needs but I won't get into his business." Sasuke answered.

"Hmmm, well I wasn't expecting that at all." Kushina said surprised.

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged before going back to lean against a tree.

*Poof*

*cough cough cough* "Kami that smoke is terrible." Naruto appeared waving his arms to disperse the smoke and coughing.

"Nee-san!" Narumi yelled in happiness already holding her arms out beckoning him to hold her.

"Angel!" Luna yelled as bolted towards Narumi who giggled at Luna.

"Hello everyone, sorry we are late." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hello sochi welcome back how was Shinkyo?" Kushina asked.

"Hello Kushina-sensei, it was great. I met a ton of new friends and gained some powerful allies." Naruto smiled at her. Kushina, seeing his smile filled with joy.

"Hey Nii-san, how have you been?" Naruto asked Naruko.

"I'm good Nee-san. I'm glad you had fun in Shinkyo." Naruko smiled at Naruto.

"Hey Narumi-chan, have you been good for Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked Narumi as he picked her up.

"Nee-san, I aways good. Now wets pway!" Narumi cheered.

"haha sorry Narumi-chan but I have to train first. Luna here would love to play with you though." Naruto said as he handed Narumi to Luna who nuzzled Narumi's face.

Suddenly an Anbu with a lizard mask appeared into the clearing. "The Hokage requests team 7's presence immediately." After he said that he quickly left.

*couple minutes later

"I wonder what Hokage-sama wants with us." Sakura stated.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out when we get there." Kakashi sighed.

"I hopeit is a mission above D-rank." Sasuke grunted.

"Who knows, we will find out when we arrive." Kushina calmly stated. On the inside though she wasa storm of worry. 'What are you planning teme? If you lay a finger on my children I will Kill you.'

As they entered the Hokage's office Minato looked up and smiled at them. "Welcome team 7, I have a surprise for you. I have noticed how hard you all train and how many missions you have taken. I have just received a request for a C-rank mission. It's very simple but the pay is much better and will take you to a new village. I have decided to send you all, minus Narumi-chan of course. So pack up for a 2 week mission, your delivering a package to Taki." Minato smiled at the gennin's smiling faces.

"Oh yeah, we get a c-rank and visit a new village!" Naruto cheered.

"When are we leaving Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"You have one hour to prepare before you have to leave. Now obviously the mission would be shorter but I am giving you the extra time to look around Taki. I heard it was a very beautiful place. I hope you have fun and take this time to experience what the world has to offer." Minato explained but soon noticed Kushina was glaring at him. "You are dismissed." He quickly finished.

"Thank you Hakage-sama." Everyone bowed and left the room.

"So where are we going to keep Narumi-chan Kaa-san." Naruko asked.

"Well we could ask Ayame-neechan to look after her." Naruto spoke up.

"That's a great idea sochi." Kushina smiled at her son who smiled back.

"Here I will take Narumi and ask Ayame if she can watch her." Naruto takes Narumi and runs off towards Ichiraku.

"You know Kaa-san, I think he is warming up to you." Naruko said.

"I think you might be right Naruko-chan." Kushina smiled at her sons retreating back.

 **And we begin my first arc. I know I said earlier that I would do the wave arc. Well to be honest I have no real plan for this story. I have an end goal but getting there I have nothing so yeah. I right what comes to me when I write the chapters. Anyway I hope yo loved it. Fu will arrive soon. Let me know what you want her to be like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**And the Polls are,**

 **Fuu: 40**

 **Luna: 37**

 **The Poll will end in the next couple of chapters so vote now while you have the chance. If you already voted please don't vote As you are already part of the vote. Thank you.**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto groaned as he jumped from tree to tree.

"No Naruto now please stop asking." Sakura pleaded.

"Naruto if you don't stop asking I will destroy all your clothes that you packed for this trip." Luna threatened.

"Yes ma'am, shutting up Ma'am." Naruto saluted Luna who was running next to him.

"Wow Luna you really have my Nii-san whipped." Naruko giggled.

"It sure seems that way Naruko-chan." Kushina chimed in giggling as well.

"I am not whipped. I just rather keep my clothes. Unless you all want to see me walk around naked." Naruto pouted.

"No dear not at all please keep your clothes on." Kushina laughed.

"Thought so." Naruto smirked.

"So how did Ayame take to being asked to look after Narumi-chan?" Kushina asked.

"She was absolutely delighted. But I did ask Sapphire to keep them company just in case. So Narumi will be more than fine." Naruto said.

"That was a great idea sochi." Kushina sounded impressed.

'Thanks Kushina-san." Naruto gave her a smile that filled her with joy. 'My sochi is finally opening up to me!' Kushina was internally jumping in joy. Naruko watched them with a happy smile on her face.

"Come on everyone at this rate it will take us years to reach taki." Kakashi called back to them as they had started to trail behind.

"Coming Sensei!" Naruto yelled before speeding up.

*Back in Konoha*

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, everything has been prepared. When would you like us to execute your orders?" A masked individual replied.

"I want it done in two days. Make sure there is nothing left."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The masked man had a sinister smile as he left the hokages office.

*Back with Naruto*

"Hey um Kushina-sensei, have you ever been to Taki?" Naruto asked.

"I have been once. It is a very beautiful place but they are also extremely secretive of their village. Not many know how to get into the village." Kushina replied.

" **Hey Kit, I am sensing one of my sisters in the direction your running. Ask if Taki has any Jinchuuriki.** " Kurami spoke up.

Naruto moved closer to Kushina and whispered, "Does Taki have any Jinchuuriki?"

"Um I believe they do. The seven tails to be exact. How did you know?" Kushina asked back.

"Umm well I read in a book that other tailed beasts were scattered to the other villages. I remember seeing Taki on that list and wondered if they still had their Jinchuuriki." Naruto said. Kushina just looked at him funny before shrugging and continuing forward.

'Think we can meet them Kurami?' Naruto thought.

" **I don't know kit. When we get closer I will be able to make contact and ask but I am not sure what to expect.** " Kurami answered.

'Oh ok, let me know how it goes.' Naruto smiled at the prospect of meeting someone else like him. This didn't go unnoticed by Kushina who just frowned as she wondered what her son was thinking about.

"Are we almost there Kaa-san?" Naruko spoke up disrupting Kushina's thoughts.

"We are a few hours out so yes almost there." Kushina smiled at her eldest daughter.

*Couple hours later*

"So uhh where is the gate?" Naruto asked as they stood in front of a waterfall.

"This is the closest thing they have to a gate sochi. Beyond that waterfall is a series of tunnels that only Taki shinobi know how to navigate." Kushina answered just before three ninja with taki headbands appeared before them.

"What do you want outsiders?" The closest one asked.

"We have a package from Hokage-sama that is to be delivered to your leader, Shibuki I think his name is." Kakashi answered.

The Taki ninja all looked at each other before the closets one addressed them again. "You must put on these blindfolds and allow us to escort you to Shibuki-sama. Any act of resistance or move to remove the blindfold will be seen as an act of aggression." The ninja handed out blindfolds.

*Meanwhile in Taki*

" **Hey Fuu girl, my sister has arrived with her container. Would you like to meet them?"**

'Sure that would be cool, as long as her container is nice, Chomei.' The girl named fuu thought as she sat on the roof of her home. Fuu got up and stretched before looking towards the entrance of the village. She had mint green hair, orange eyes, and wore a white skirt and a white top that left her belly exposed. She moved to pick up a cylinder and strapped it onto her back. 'Tell your sister to send her container to my usual hangout.'

" **You got it Fuu girl. Also from the description my sister gave me, her container is a cutie."** Chomei answered, Chomei was the seven tails and was a beetle.

*Back with Naruto*

" **Hey kit, the Jinchuuriki here would like to meet you. Also be on your best behavior, this is one of the few sibling I actually enjoy hanging out with."** Kurami instructed.

'Don't worry Kurami, I won't mess up. So where are we going to meet?' Naruto asked as he followed his team to Shibuki's residence.

" **I have the directions. After we meet with this Shibuki we shall go meet her."** Kurami smiled at the prospect of seeing her sister again.

"This place really is beautiful Kaa-san. I can't wait to explore it." Naruko looked around in wonder.

"I'm glad you like it Naruko-chan." Kushina smiled.

"Does this place have a hot spring Kushina-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we have a hot spring." One of the Taki shinobi stated.

"We are so having a girl's night out tonight." Sakura stated. Naruko and Kushina could only nod as that sounded fun.

"You girls have fun, I am going to have a look around." Naruto said.

"Stay out of trouble Sochi. We are in another village so no pranks." Kushina said.

"I haven't done a prank in forever, why would I do one now?" Naruto wined.

"Because you are a trouble maker Naruto-kun." Luna spoke up from his shoulder.

"I am not." Naruto shot back.

"Fine but you aren't exactly the sharpest thorn in the bush either." Luna smirked at him.

"You're so mean, Luna-chan." Naruto sighed.

"You love me Naru-kun." Luna licked his cheek.

"So Nii-san would you like to hangout this week? You know do sibling stuff?" Naruko asked.

"Sure Nee-san, I would love to. Would you like to come too Kushina-san." Naruto smiled.

"You want me to join you?" Kushina asked surprised.

"Yeah why not." Naruto said.

"Well ok I will join you." Kushina smiled in happiness.

"We have arrived." One of the taki shinobi stated before opening the door for them.

As they walking to the building they come upon a receptionist who states that the gennin will have to wait outside while the jounnin talk to Shibuki.

"Ok kids go have fun and meet up with us later ok?" Kushina instructs as she and Kakashi move to enter Shibuki's office.

" **Come on kit I have the directions, let's go."** Kurami stated.

'Ok let's go' Naruto thought before turning towards his teammates. "See you all later." With that he took off into town.

*With Fuu*

" **He is on his way Fuu girl. I can't wait to meet him."** Chomei said excitedly. She and Fuu were waiting in Fuu's personal training ground.

'Me either Chomei, I hope he is really nice and likes to have fun.' Fuu hoped he would play games with her.

" **Don't worry little Larva, I am sure he will play many games with you. Maybe you will even get a romantic relationship with him. Some hot steamy sex, lots of babies oh and did I mention the sex."** Chomei teased as Fuu got redder and redder.

"Shut up shut up shut up, I don't want to hear that Chomei!" Fuu was so embarrassed that she actually shouted.

"Who are you shouting at?" Suddenly a new voice was heard in the clearing.

Fuu turned around and was met with a sight that took her breath away. Standing before her was a boy around her age with spiky yellow hair, ocean blue eyes that she could get lost in for days, really cute whisker marks on his cheeks and to top it all off his outfit was very stylish. " **So he has pretty eyes and cute whisker mark? I think you got the hots for this young man."** Chomei chuckled as she blushed again.

"Ummm no one, I wasn't shouting what are you talking about? Haha." Fuu chuckled nervously wringing her hand together nervously.

*Naruto's POV*

'Those eyes are gorgeous, and her hair is definitely a nice color too. Not a bad figure now that I think about it. She is really cute.' Naruto thought.

" **You mean she is the hottest girl you have laid eyes on kit. Don't lie to yourself. You think she is hot hot hot."** Kurami teased.

'Shut up you stupid perverted fox!" Naruto internally shouted at her. Then noticed Fuu was looking at him waiting for him to talk. "Umm okay well uh my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Are you Taki's Jinchuuriki?"

" **Idiot you don't just ask someone that!"** Kurami yelled at him causing him a headache.

"Uhh well my name if Fuu, are you the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?" Fuu asked.

"Yes, I assume you are the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki since you already know about my tenant." Naruto reasoned.

"That's right! It is so cool to meet a fellow Jinchuuriki! I have so many questions for you. Oh I hope we become best friends." Fuu started talking a mile a minute and was all smiles towards Naruto. Naruto chuckled before agreeing to be best friends. With that established they started getting to know one another and learing about the other's life.

 **Ba da boom My favorite chapter so far. And now we get to finally meet my Fuu. I made her kinda like Naruto in Cannon but with more brains. We will see more of her personality in later chapter so don't think this is all she is. So keep voting people. Oh and Fuu is wearing the same thing she does in Cannon. Luna is with Naruto the entire time but is just listening for now. Sorry if you wanted them to interact with each other but that will be later. Please review everyone. I love reading them and makes my day great so review dammit. Love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto was walking through the village of Taki with Fuu who was showing him to his hotel. They had talked for hours and had even told each other about their lives. Naruto looked over at Fuu and smiled remembering their conversation.

*Flashback to just after the last chapter*

"So my name is Fuu as we already discussed and you are Naruto, What is your favorite color? IS that a pet fox? Can I pet it? Wait can you control foxes?" Fuu couldn't help herself. She was so excited to meet someone like her that all these questions just flew out of her mouth.

"haha calm down Fuu-chan, I'm not going anywhere. My favorite color is orange and beautiful girl is a fox summon, not my pet. I will let her introduce herself." Naruto chuckled at fuu's antics.

"Hello Fuu-san, my name is Luna, it is a pleasure to meet you. And yes you can pet me." Luna introduced herself from Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh Kami you are so cute! I wish I had a summoning contract." Fuu said as she started scratching Luna behind her ears making her purr.

"Why don't you try performing the summoning justu then? That is how I met Luna-chan. I wonder what summon would appear too?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't know it and I would have to give it up anyway. My village only lets me learn justu everyone else knows. Only a few others have a summon and they don't share it so I can't have one." Fuu looked down dejected.

"What, how can that even be fair? It doesn't even make sense." Naruto looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah I know. It is so confusing sometimes. I know a few techniques they haven't taught me but I have to keep those hidden. I'm hated here, and to be honest, this is the first conversation I have had that isn't a shouting match or someone belittling me." Fuu admitted.

"I know how that feels. I used to be all alone too. Before I found Luna that is. I was all alone shunned and hated by everyone. I thought I had no family, and lived on the streets until a few years ago." Naruto chokes up at the end.

"What do you mean by thought you had no family?" Fuu asks cautiously while taking a seat.

Naruto sits next to her before explaining, "Well while I was growing up an orphan I always wondered what happened to my parents. The Hokage always told me they died the night I was born. At the time I had no idea I held the Kyuubi so I just assumed they died killing the Kyuubi. It wasn't what I wanted but it was the best I had. It wasn't until a few months ago that my supposedly dead parents didn't die that night. I also learned I had a twin and a younger sister. They left me in Konoha to train my twin who they think houses the chakra of the Kyuubi while I have the soul. Little do they know that they only split the chakra in half and gave each of us half of it. I haven't told them yet and nobody but me and Luna know. Well now you do I guess I was so pissed that they showed up. I mean for a second when I first learned they were my parents I was so happy. My dream had come true, I had a family. Then I realized they left me to raise my twin, and had another child. They never checked in or even sent any letters asking about me. They left me in the care of some old pervert who didn't do anything for me. I actually have yet to meet him. I hated them all. My little sister eventually grew on me since she is just too cute for her own good. She would always find me in my worst moments and her smile and cheerfulness would cheer me up. It was on one of those occasions that I summoned Luna. Narumi, my sister's name, had always been able to see past my mask of happiness. Luna and her instantly hit it off and since then I have grown closer to my twin sister and slightly with my mother but I don't know if I can trust them completely." Naruto was crying when he finished. Luna nuzzled his face and licked his cheek. Fuu had tears in her eyes because of his story, she wiped her eyes before bringing him into the biggest hug she could give.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. If there is anything I can do for you let me know ok." Fuu stated and she cradled his crying form in her embrace.

*sniffle* "Thank you for listening and for the hug Fuu-chan. I needed this, I'm sorry for being such a baby. Here I am crying about my life when you probably have it just as bad if not worse." Naruto hugged her back squeezing her tight.

"You're not a baby Naruto-kun. This just makes you human. I couldn't imagine what I would do if something like that happened to me. To be honest I wasn't always a Jinchuuriki. I was five when they sealed the Nanabi into me. My father was the one to actually seal Chomei into me. My mother didn't want that for me but she was detained for the sealing. She can't even look at me for more than a few seconds without breaking out into tears. I avoid her all the time because I hate causing her pain. I don't know what to do about it. I want to see her but if I'm around people treat her like a pest. I'm the monster and she the rodent that won't go away. I hate my father for doing this to my family, he split us apart and now I don't know what to do." Fuu started crying and held onto Naruto tighter as he did the same. Luna encircled the two with her tails had nuzzled both of their faces purring a relaxing tune. They stayed like that for some time before they finally pulled apart. They both blushed profusely but didn't move very far from each other.

"I think you should go to your mother and hold her like you did me." Naruto said.

"You think so?" Fuu said as they looked towards the setting sun.

"Yeah, a good friend once told me that having a child in reach but never getting them is worse than losing your child. Go to her and comfort each other." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"I think I will Naruto. Thank you, do you know what hotel you're staying at?" Fuu asked.

"No I forgot to ask where we were staying." Naruto responds sheepishly.

"Come on then, I know where you will be staying. I will walk you there. But before we go, what happened to your father? You said he came back too but never about getting close to him?" Fuu asked.

"That man sealed the Kyuubi into my sister and I. He tricked my mother into leaving me and is the reason my family abandoned me. He has only tied to bribe me to get my love and I will never forgive him for it. My twin told me what he did. He faked reports, even had me put into an orphanage. He said he sent me presents and Letters but we all doubt he did." Naruto finished.

"Looks like we both don't like our fathers. Look Naruto, if I talk to my mom, I want you to get closer to yours. Call her Kaa-san, ask her opinion. Actually just go up to her and hold her like we just did and let your emotions out. If you promise you will do this then I will promise the same." Fuu held out her hand to shake. Naruto smiled fondly at her and shook her hand. "Now let's get you home little fox." Fuu grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of his hotel. Luna quickly caught up and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder slightly peeved that they forgot about her.

*Flashback end*

"Well here we are, your hotel." Fuu said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Thank you Fuu-chan. Today was awesome and I hope we can hang out again while I am here." Naruto said wishfully.

"I would like that. Naruto….kun." Fuu smiled at him and turned towards a place she hadn't been in a long time.

"You two seem very cozy with each other." Luna remarked as they walked into the hotel.

"We just have a lot in common and we can relate to each other. We share the same pain and burden." Naruto murmured the last part.

" **I'm a burden now?** " Kurami growled.

'You know what I meant Kurami.' Naruto sighed.

" **What is with not using my name either huh?** " Kurami snarled angrily.

'I didn't think you would want me telling everyone your name since they haven't earned the right to know it.' Naruto thought back.

"… **..I'm sorry for snapping at you kit. I should have thought of that sooner.** " Kurami apologizes.

'It's ok Kurami.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun." Luna said getting his attention. "I'm proud of you. It isn't easy opening up to someone like you did and I think you helped her a lot. She helped you too. Now I'm going to go back to Shinkyo so you can talk to your mother in private. Good night Naruto-kun." Luna smiled at him before nuzzling his face and licking his cheek and poofing to Shinkyo.

Naruto walked up to the receptionist and got the room numbers of his teammates. He made his way to Kushina's room and when he got there, he knocked on her door. Kushina answered the door, "Oh hello Sochi, did you enjoy your night?"

"Kushina-sensei, umm can we talk. Alone. Just us, please." Naruto said nervously.

"Sure whatever you need sochi. Naruko and Sakura are still at the hot spring so come on in." Kushina stepped aside and Naruto entered. She closed the door and sat on one of the beds motioning for him to sit next to her. "What did you need to talk about Sochi?" Naruto sat there going through his conversations with fuu and reliving his childhood where he didn't have a mother. He started crying and suddenly grabbed Kushina in a massive hug. Kushina not expecting this took a second to respond but when she did she held onto him while he cried and rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry Kaa-san, I'm sorry I just don't know what to do. I want you in my life but I'm scared you will leave and hurt me again." Naruto cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh Sochi it's going to be ok. I'm here for you. I will never leave you again. That is a promise of a lifetime. I love you and I always will." Kushina comforted her son as tears of happiness ran down her face.

"When we get back to Konoha, would you maybe want to live with me and Naruko in my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"I would Love to Sochi." Kushina smiled down at her son before kissing his forehead. They stayed like that for a long time. When Naruko and Sakura came back Naruto had fallen asleep in Kushina's arms. She motioned with her hands to be quiet as she laid him down on her bed. She finished getting ready and snuggled in with him and soon fell asleep with a smile on her face the entire time.

*Fuu immediately after she left Naruto*

" **Did you have fun tonight little larva?** " Chomei asked.

'I did Chomei, I really did. It was nice talking to someone nice for a change.' Fuu smiled as she thought of her time with Naruto.

" **His good looks certainly didn't hurt either.** " Chomei teased.

'Chomei!' Fuu started blushing like crazy.

" **All teasing aside, he is wise for his young age. The trials of his youth has created a nice young man. I am proud of you for gaining the courage to tell him of your struggle. I do wish you luck with talking to your mother my little larva.** " Chomei said in a caring tone.

'Thank you Chomei' Fuu thought. A few moments later she arrived at her mother's house. She walked up to the door and hesitated. 'What if she doesn't want to see me anymore?' Fuu turned to leave before she remembered her promise to Naruto and turned back to the door. Before she knew it she was knocking on the door. It soon opened to reveal an almost exact replica of fuu. Standing in the doorway was a woman a little taller than Fuu with Mint green hair tied in a d=bun with a few strands covering her left eye. The only noticeable difference between them were her eyes, which were a deep emerald.

"Fuu-chan?" The woman asked in a hopeful tone.

"Kaa-san, I'm home." Fuu said nervously.

"Oh my baby!" Her mother pulled her into a fierce hug as tears sprung from her eyes. "My beautiful baby, I missed you so much." She continued to cry as she held Fuu.

"I missed you too Kaa-san. Can I …can I come home?" Fuu asked cautiously.

"Of course you can sweetie, of course you can. Please stay honey." Her mother pleaded.

"I would like that, I would also like to talk if you want." Fuu asked as she walked into her mother's house.

Fuu's mother led her to a couch and they sat down together. "What do you need to talk about sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I just didn't want to cause you anymore pain. I thought if I left that you would be happy again. I guess I was wrong." Fuu looked down.

"Honey I would never wish you away. I want you here with me. Please don't leave me again Fuu-chan. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." Her mother once again breaks out in tears as she holds her daughter. They stay like that for a few minutes before she asks, "What brought you home?"

"A very wonderful person Kaa-san." Fuu smiled at the memory of the cute blond.

"What is this person like to attract my daughter's attention?" Her mother asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has blond hair like the sun and eyes so blue they are like an ocean. He has these cute whisker marks on each of his cheeks and a smile that could brighten the darkest night. He has a big heart and is very caring." Fuu said with a far off look in her eyes.

*giggle* Sounds like my little ladybug has a crush." Her mother teased.

"Kaa-san! It's not like that. He is just really nice. It just so happens that he is cute and I am pretty certain he is single. He also has the adorable fox summon whose name is Luna. Kaa-san he is also like me. He carries his own burden." Fuu said looking her mother in the eyes.

"He does!? But how do you know?" Her mother asked in surprise.

"He told me, he also knows I carry Chomei." Fuu stated.

"Fuu you aren't supposed to tell outsiders about that. What if he wasn't a nice young man?" Her mother looked worried.

"But Kaa-san, Chomei talked with his tenant. Chomei was able to get his life story. Chomei wouldn't have let me go near him if he had any bad intentions." Fuu defended her decision.

"Alright dear, I'm sorry I just worry about you." Her mother started stroking Fuu's hair.

"I know Kaa-san, I know." Fuu sighed in content as she relaxed in her mother's arms. She soon fell asleep along with her mother.

 **Well this is definitely one of if not the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it because I and very happy with how this turned out. I actually like how I am making Fuu. I hope I don't seem to be having them fall in love really quick. The poll is still going on but it will end soon. Remember Luna hasn't shown Naruto her human form so I am trying to make him act human by getting a crush on a pretty girl While he still sees Luna as more of a sister due to her always being a fox. I might introduce her human form soon but not too sure what to make her look like and the fact I am not sure how to go about doing it yet. SO vote away and give me your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on Sochi-kun, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Kushina said stroking Naruto's cheek.

"Hmgfrh" Naruto berried his head into the softest pillows he ever felt.

"Ummm Sochi please get up now, this is getting embarrassing." Kushina turned beat red. The pillows that Naruto just snuggled into were her breasts and as much as she wanted to get close to Naruto, this was pushing it. She had slept next to him during the night as to not disturb him when he fell asleep in her arms.

"Hmmm what?" Naruto raised his head with squinted eyes as he gazed around before finally focusing on Kushina. "Uh morning K-kaa-san, what are you doing in my room?" Naruto started rubbing his eyes.

"Well Sochi, we aren't in your room. You fell asleep while we were talking so I decided to let you sleep here for now so I wouldn't wake you up." Kushina answered.

"Oh." Then Naruto noticed that his side of the bed had no pillows on it. He looked at Kushina then back at the bed. "Wait if I don't have pillows then what did I just put my head on…?" His eyes went to Kushina before he realized where his head was. He went beat red before begging for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry please don't be mad, I didn't know I'm so so so sorry!" Naruto Got on his knees and begged.

"Its fine Sochi, I'm not mad. It was an accident and I should have been more careful." Kushina pulls him into a hug.

"This is so embarrassing. Please don't tell Luna or the others." Naruto mutters into her shoulder.

"I won't Sochi. Now let's get ready for breakfast. Everyone else should be down there by now." Kushina gets up and walks to the bathroom, while Naruto leaves to go to his room and wash up.

*Same time with Fuu*

Fuu sighed in delight as she snuggled closer to her mother. She had woken up a few minutes ago and almost freaked out until she remembered the previous night. So instead of getting up she decided to snuggle on the couch with her mother some more.

"Good morning my lovely ladybug." Her mother sighed as she continued to hold Fuu.

"Morning Kaa-san, how was your sleep?" Fuu asked.

"That was the best sleep I have had in a long time. Thank you." Her mother said with a content sigh.

"Yeah same with me." Fuu also let out a content sigh.

"As much as I like this sweetie, I do need to get up and make breakfast. What would you like?" Her mother started to get up moving Fuu off her.

"Hmmm how about strawberry pancakes?" Fuu suggested as she too got up

"I can do that. Now go wash up while I get it started." Her mother ushered her into the bathroom and then entered the kitchen. When Fuu walked out of the bathroom she was wearing black sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

"How is breakfast coming Kaa-san?" Fuu asked as she sat at the table.

"It's almost ready dear. Do you have any plans for today?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing special planned. I was kinda hoping we could do something together." Fuu wondered.

"I would love to sweetie. How about you introduce me to your new friend. I would love to meet him." Her mother walked into the dining room with two plates of pancakes.

"Sure we could go see him. How about after we eat we go find him?" Fuu suggested.

"That would be splendid, oh and maybe he would like to join us on out outing." Her mother seemed to get a giddy at the prospect of spending time with her daughter and hopefully, in her eyes, soon to be boyfriend.

"Maybe, it certainly would be fun." Fuu said with a smile.

"Maybe he will even ask you on a date afterwards huh?" Her mother suggested.

"Kaa-san!" A blushing Fuu yelled.

"haha come on dear, finish your breakfast, get dressed so we can go find your friend." Her mother smiled as she took her empty plate to the sink.

Fuu quickly cleaned her plate and got ready. When she exited her bedroom she saw her mother waiting by the door and joined her as they left to find Naruto.

*With Naruto after his breakfast*

"Not as good as your cooking Kaa-san." Naruko said as team 7 exited the hotel.

"So what do you plan on doing today Naruko?" Sakura asked.

"I will be spending time with my Kaa-san and Nii-san. What about you?" Naruto asked in turn.

"I was planning on going shopping then look around the village. What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to find a training ground and train." Sasuke grunted.

"Kakashi sensei, what about you?" Naruto wondered.

"I am going to catch up on my reading." Kakashi said before he walked off.

"Well, have fun everyone and enjoy your couple days off." Kushina said cheerfully as she put her arms around her two kids. Naruto seemed slightly uncomfortable at first but soon got over it.

They were about to leave when they heard someone yell, "Naruto!" They turned and Naruto immediately recognized Fuu as she ran up to him. "Good morning Naruto-kun, how are you?" She asked.

"Hey Fuu-chan, Good morning. I'm good, what about you? Oh before I forget, this is my twin sister Naruko and this is my Kaa-san and sensei, Kushina." Naruto introduced his family.

"Hello Naruko-san, Kushina-san. My name is Fuu, I met Naruto yesterday afternoon when he came by my training ground. This is my mother Tsumiko Yuuki." Fuu introduced her mother who bowed to them.

"It's nice to meet you Yuuki-san, you have a very amazing daughter." Naruto bows in respect.

"Oh no need to be formal dear. Fuu told me what you did and I thank you for giving me back my daughter. So please call me Tsumiko and if you must be formal Tsumiko-san." Fuu's mother hugged Naruto.

"Kaa-san stop embarrassing me." Fuu whined as Tsumiko and Kushina chuckled.

"Oh stop whining dear, it doesn't suit you." Tsumiko chuckled as she let Naruto out of the hug.

"It was nothing Tsumiko-san." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So we were wondering, umm would you like to um hang out with us Naruto? If you aren't doing anything that is." Fuu asked nervously.

"Well I would love to but, Me, Naruko and my Kaa-san are going to have a family day." Naruto said regretfully as Fuu seemed to deflate at that.

"Nonsense Sochi we can always have your girlfriend and her mother tag along." Kushina smiled as she put her arm around Fuu's shoulders causing her to blush even more than the girlfriend comment already made her.

'Kaa-san she isn't my girlfriend. We are just friends." Naruto pouted.

"You mean she isn't your girlfriend yet. I mean look at her she is beautiful." Kushina continued to tease them.

"Kaa-san! Stop teasing them." Naruko came to their defense.

"Oh you're no fun Naruko-chan." Kushina pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Come on let's get this party going!" Tsumiko said as she slung her arm around Kushina who smiled back at her before they both broke out into laughter.

"So what should we do?" Naruko asked as they started walking down the road.

"There is a small lake on the other side of the village. We can all hang out on the beach and swim in the lake." Amanda suggested.

"There are also some decent restaurants around there too for lunch." Fuu piped up.

"That would be fun. Let's go Kaa-san." Naruto enthusiastically said.

"Ok we could do that, but none of us have bathing suits." Kushina said.

"Not a problem, we know a great place to buy them and they aren't expensive either." Tsumiko waved away Kushina's concerns.

"Well then let's get going." Kushina said as Tsumiko led the way. A couple hours later they were all at the beach having fun. Naruto was swimming in the water with Fuu and Naruko while Tsumiko and Kushina were sunbathing on the manmade beach.

"So what do you think of Naruto?" Kushina asked Tsumiko as they watched their children have fun.

"He is a very charming young man. He can be very dense though. From what I can tell he relishes the attention of his family, yet seems scared of something." Tsumiko replied while watching Naruto splash Fuu who started to splash back. "I'm glad he met with Fuu. She hasn't had a true friend in so long."

"Because of her tenant right?" Kushina asked.

"What? How did you know about that?" Tsumiko asked alarmed.

"Naruto asked if Taki had a Jinchuuriki on our way over. I figured he would try and find them when we got here. Plus he seems completely at ease around her and her him. The only other person that he is like that with is Luna, his personal summon." Kushina answered as she smiled while Looking at Naruto throw Naruko into the deeper parts.

"Oh, so how many does he hold?" Tsumiko asked.

"He holds half of the Kyuubi. The soul to be more specific. At least that is what my husband says but I don't know if I should believe him anymore." Kushina sighed.

"What about the chakra?" Tsumiko asked confused.

"The chakra was supposedly sealed into Naruko. Personally I think he just split the chakra. I went over some of my old scrolls on sealing and I doubt you could split a soul from its chakra." Kushina admitted.

"Hmm my late husband taught me a little about seals in case I had to complete the sealing process for Fuu. She doesn't know but she was the only compatible host for the Nanabi at the time. I wanted to seal the nanabi in something else until we could get a willing person to volunteer. My husband wouldn't have any of it saying Taki needed a loyal weapon. That infuriated me and he had to have shinobi drag me away while he sealed the nanabi into Fuu. If the bastard survived the sealing I would have killed him myself. I was devastated that my baby was used to make a weapon for this village. I burst into tears every time I saw her. She must have gotten the wrong message because one day I came home and found a note saying that she wouldn't be a burden anymore. I couldn't find her and every time I saw her she would always disappear before I got to her. Naruto changed that. He gave me my baby back and I will be forever grateful. Can I ask you something?" Tsumiko suddenly asked.

"Sure anything." Kushina replied while sitting up.

"Would It be possible for your Hokage to negotiate for Fuu to be transferred to Konoha?" Tsumiko pleaded.

"I don't know. The Hokage is my husband and weren't really on speaking terms. I can ask but I'm not sure. I will try though. I promise." Kushina put a reassuring hand on Tsumiko's shoulder.

"Thank you. I want her to be happy and I know Naruto can make her happy." Amanda smiled while looking over at the children who had all started floating in the water relaxing. She smirked when she noticed how close Naruto and Fuu were. They were practically holding hands.

"They would make a great couple wouldn't they?" Kushina sighed.

"Yeah, I hope they get together. Maybe I will get grandkids soon." Tsumiko started snickering when Kushina sent her a flabbergasted look. "I'm kidding Kushina, I'm too young for grandkids."

"You mean they are too young for having kids." Kushina chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the rest of this day." Tsumiko said as she sighed and laid back down.

*With Naruto and Fuu*

"This is a perfect day." Naruto sighed as he floated in the lake.

"Yeah, thank you for spending it with me and my Kaa-san Naruto-kun." Fuu smiled over at him.

"It was a ton of fun Fuu-chan. Your Kaa-san is really cool." Naruto replied.

"Yeah this was really fun Fuu." Naruko said.

"Hey you're a gennin right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm a gennin why?" Fuu asked.

"You should sign up for the Chunnin exams. That way we could hang out in Konoha." Naruko said.

"Sure I will see if I can convince my sensei." Fuu replied already looking forward to seeing Naruto in the future. "When do you have to leave Naruto-kun?"

"Not anytime soon thank god. What are you doing the rest of the week?" Naruto asked Fuu.

"Nothing really a few training sessions with my team but nothing great. Would you like to meet up again?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Naruto replied.

"Come on everyone, we are going for lunch." Kushina called for them to leave the lake.

*Couple hours later*

"This was the best day ever!" Fuu yelled as she walked into her living room.

"I'm glad you had fun little ladybug." Tsumiko said as she entered after her daughter.

"Hey Kaa-san, do you think Naruto likes me?" Fuu asked.

"He likes you dear. I can tell, just don't rush into things ok. Get to know him better before you do anything ok?" Amanda cautioned her.

"Don't worry, I will be careful." Fuu replied before going to her room and getting ready for bed.

'I hope Kushina can get us to Konoha dear because if not, then I am going to do something really stupid.' Amanda thought as she looked after her daughter

 **I love writing this story SOOOOOOO MUCH. It is officially my baby. I will care for this long after it is complete. Anyway the vote is ending with this chapter. So vote one last time and I will add them up. Sorry Luna wasn't in this chapter but I wanted Fuu to get some more page time. I don't want to rush Naruto and Fuu since it still isn't set in stone. So if I am going to fast I would like ideas on how to slow it down. Anyway I hope you liked Fuu's mother. I was unsure of a name so if it sounds unnatural, I'm sorry. Anyway the link for a picture of her didn't appear in my profile so here it is. Note I did change parts of her like her eyes and hair.**

art/interrupting-something-Commission-for-CloudRed198-346181448


	17. Chapter 17

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama is here to see you." Minato's secretary said.

"Show him in please." Minato smiled at the secretary who ushered in Jiraiya.

"Yo Minato what did you want? I was in the middle of some important research." Jiraiya walks in smiling towards Minato.

"We have a problem. My plan didn't go exactly as I had intended." Minato stated seriously.

"Tell me everything" Jiraiya states.

*With Team 7*

It had been two weeks since their arrival to Taki and team was preparing to journey home. Naruto and Fuu had become practically inseparable, one day they had a sparring match with Kushina and they eventually became an efficient tag team. With Naruko and the others they could beat Kushina. Shibuki had even caught them training in Fuu's clearing and quickly took a liking to Naruto. While Kushina and Tsumiko became the best of friends. Naruko and Sakura spent plenty of time together and soon while they may not have been the best of friends they did consider the other their friend. Sasuke was eager to get back to the village and train but he admitted it was nice here. Kakashi was indifferent about leaving since all he really did was read his books. Luna had arrived after the beach day and quickly took a liking to Fuu when they spent a day together, as she put it, a girl's day out. Fuu absolutely adored Luna and the two became quick friends.

"Do we have to leave Naru-kun? I really like it here, plus the forest has plenty of rabbits and the lake is perfect for swimming." Luna groaned as she laid on the bed, while Naruto packed his stuff away.

"Sorry Luna-chan, I would like to stay too but we can't leave Narumi alone with that man any longer. Besides, don't you miss Narumi?" Naruto asked smirking at her.

"Of course I miss the little angel. I'm just going to miss seeing Fuu. She is a wonderful person and definitely brings out a side of you that even I can't bring out. Plus she is great at coming up with pranks and leading you right into them." Luna snickered at the end while Naruto just groaned. When Luna and Fuu became friends they quickly decided to play pranks on Naruto for fun. He fell for them every single time.

"I still can't believe I fell for all of them." Naruto sighed.

"Me either but I guess I'm just going to have to put some common sense into that thick head of yours." Luna teased as he just sent her a halfhearted glare.

"Whatever, you ready to go?" Naruto asked as he finished sealing all his things.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get back. Hopefully we run into Fuu before we leave." Luna said jumping onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah me too. I'm going to miss Fuu-chan. She is probably my best friend, right behind you of course." Naruto chuckled nervously when Luna sent him a look.

"Thought so." Was all she said as they left the room to meet everyone down in the lobby.

When they arrived in the lobby they saw Fuu and Tsumiko talking to the rest of Team 7. When Naruto and Luna approached, Fuu noticed them first and flung her arms around Naruto and brought him into a hug. He was shocked at first but soon put his arms around her and they stayed that way for a few minutes until there were two flash and when they looked up they saw Kushina and Tsumiko holding cameras and grinning like madmen.

"Kaa-san what was that for?!" Fuu yelled.

"Yeah Sensei, what the hell?!" Naruto joined in.

The two mothers just laughed along with Sakura and Naruko. Kakashi just kept reading his book and Sasuke didn't seem to care. Naruto and Fuu started pouting and Luna finally started laughing hysterically. They both turned towards her and stuck their tongues out at her which only caused Luna to laugh harder. A few minutes went by before everything got back to normal and they started toward the entrance of the village. During the walk back Luna jumped onto Fuu's shoulder and started whispering into her ear causing Fuu to giggle and Luna to cast occasional glances at Naruto. Naruto who noticed the glances and giggling decided to ignore them figuring they were talking about the pranks they pulled on him.

"So Fuu-chan, will you be participating in the Chunnin exams?" Naruko asked.

"Shibuki said if my team completes a C-rank mission then we can participate." Fuu answered.

"Oh that would be so cool. I could show you around the village and we could become Chunnin together." Naruto smiled at her in excitement.

"haha yeah that would be awesome. If you could keep up with me." Fuu teased.

"Oh please I would have to slow down in order for you to see me." Naruto smirked.

"I do recall that in our last spar, I was the victor." Fuu stated smugly.

"That was a hoax. I let you win so you wouldn't feel bad." Naruto said.

"Oh really because I recall Luna telling me you used every justu in your arsenal against me." Fuu retorted.

"Well umm so I will miss you a lot Fuu. Will you miss me?" Naruto attempted to change the subject.

"Real smooth Naruto-kun, real smooth. But yes I will miss you so much. I wish you could stay longer." Fuu said.

"Me too Fuu, me too." Naruto sighed as he moved closer to Fuu who gave him a small smile.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the entrance of the tunnels and said their final good byes before team 7 was blindfolded and escorted out of the village. When they emerged from the tunnels they quickly started towards Konoha. Kushina glanced at Naruto who was jumping beside her with a worried expression. She was having a bad feeling and she knew it had something to do with her Naruto. She just prayed that whatever happened, they would stay together.

 **I know this is short but I wanted to get it out before Christmas day. By the way MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you were all good this year. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as well. So here is Jiraiya and we will soon see Tsunade. The wave arc begins next chapter as well so expect more fights as well as new justu for all of them.**


	18. Chapter 18

"We are almost there everyone. Let's stop jumping and walk the rest of the way." Kushina suggested from the front of their group. They had been traveling for a while and were only a few miles from the village. She had noticed that her group was getting tired and decided they could walk for the rest of the trip.

"I wonder how Narumi-chan is doing." Naruko wondered as she walked next to Kushina.

"I hope Sapphire and Ayame have taken good care of her while we were away." Kushina sends a teasing look towards Naruto who just chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure they did a wonderful job." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Kushina just wrapped her arm around Naruto bringing him into a hug. "I know they did Sochi, I'm just teasing you." Naruto squirmed a bit under the affection but accepted it. Kushina hugged him tighter when she felt him relax and Naruko chuckled at Naruto's blue face.

"Ease up Kaa-san or Naruto won't be able to breath." Naruko chuckled again as Naruto gasped for air when Kushina let him go. "By the way, why did Luna leave?"

"Oh she said something about being called back to Shinkyo for some reason. Told me not to summon her for a few days." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope Sapphire was able to stay with Narumi-chan." Kushina said worriedly.

"I'm sure she is still with Narumi. She would never leave her unless she was forced by someone. I wouldn't be surprised if she had Narumi sign the fox contract and become her personal summon." Naruto chuckled.

"I thought only you could give the contract to someone else?" Naruko wondered.

"Well technically I am the only one who can but if a fox finds someone worthy they can have them sign it as well. Of course they would also need my approval for the contract to be approved but that is just technicalities." Naruto said.

"Oh, well ok then." Naruko shrugged.

*giggle* "Not what you expected Naruko-chan?" Kushina teased.

"Not really Kaa-san. I kind of just thought he would have the ultimate say in who became a summoner." Naruko admitted.

"Just because Naruto is their only living summoner doesn't mean he is in complete control over them. A summon can revoke their contract with the summoner if need be and they can even choose their own summoners regardless of who came first." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have a summoning contract?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I am the current holder of the dog contract. And No the inuzukas don't have the contract. They use specially bred dogs as their companions." Kakashi explained.

"Can we all get a summons then?" Sakura wondered.

"Of course but I can't let any of you sign the dog contract as they only allow one summoner at a time. You would have to find your own if you want one. To be honest very few people ever get them and even fewer use them for combat." Kakashi answered.

"Why would people who weren't ninja have them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we didn't say only ninja can have contracts. So long as people can mold chakra, anyone can have a contract. And many summons just want to be pampered or be around their summoner. They don't always like fighting and usually tend to avoid it by going to nobles or peaceful people that they like." Kushina answered Sasuke.

"Where can I find a contract?" Sasuke said, a determined look in his eye.

"Unknown. Very few ever find a contract on their own. Usually if they do then they had to go on a very dangerous quest to the homeland of the summons they want. And even if they get there, the summons might kill you for trespassing or just flat out deny you the contract. Most people get a summoning contract from a summoner." Kushina replied.

"hmmmm, Dobe, let me sign your contract." Sasuke demanded as he glared at Naruto.

"It would be a cold day in hell before I let you sign the fox contract Uchiha." Naruto glared at Sasuke who growled in annoyance but a glance from Kushina kept him quiet.

"Hmmm I wonder, does hokage-sama have a summon?" Sakura asked.

Kushina, Naruto and Naruko tensed at the mention of Minato before Kushina replied. "Yes he currently hold the Toad contract along with the toad Sannin Jiraiya."

"Toads? They don't sound very powerful." Sasuke said.

"Don't let the toad here you say that. They can get pretty big and toad bosses are only a little smaller than the Kyuubi." Kushina said to a startled Sasuke.

"Kushina-sensei, can someone hold multiple contracts?" Sakura asked.

"Well technically, yes they can. Although it is rare and very unlikely the summons would allow it. In order for it to happen both summons would have to be on good terms with each other. Plus they would have to negotiate a way for the summoner to summon both equally so the other doesn't feel left out. There is more to it but it is too complicated and only the summons really know the specifics. Most tend to just not allow it." Kushina explained.

"Oh ok." Sakura shrugged.

The rest of the journey continued in comfortable silence. Kushina kept sending glances towards Naruto with a small smile on her face while Naruto kept an eye on his surroundings. Sakura would occasionally talk with Naruko about something while Sasuke just walked with a scowl on his face. Kakashi started reading his smut disguised as a regular book. Soon enough they came upon the village gates and Naruto couldn't help a small smile coming to his face.

'It may not have been a great home but it is my home.' Naruto thought.

" **There is no place like home Kit. By the way, when will you tell your mother about me?** " Kurami asked.

'I don't know if I should Kurami. I mean sure I have agreed to open up to her but trusting her with everything is still very far off.' Naruto said.

" **Ok but know that you will have to tell her eventually. I will be here for you if you need me Kit and maybe if you're feeling up for it, you can take this seal off and try to take my chakra. It will be some great training."** Kurami almost pleaded her request.

'Ha like I would fall for that. Come on Kurami, I thought we were friends.' Naruto snickered when an image of a pouting fox came to mind.

" **Friends? No, I'm like your loving aunt who occasionally scolds you and pranks you."** Kurami smiled from within her cell.

"Well children lets go report to the Hokage so we can go home and sleep." Kushina smiled back at everyone.

"Race you there Nii-san." Naruko laughed while running towards the gate with Naruto in close pursuit. Kushina chuckled at the sight as Sakura moved to catch up with them. Kakashi just kept reading his book and Sasuke just scoffed but moved a little faster.

 **Okay I'm back people and I have a schedule now so updates will be back to once a week. The only story that might not be updated this week is Sound's Swirling Tide which is only because I forgot my blueprint of the next couple chapters so I can't really start it yet. Anyway I am going to set up an actual poll! On my homepage. Anyway many of you have been wondering if Naruko will get the Fox contract as well. I have decided since I love you all that you can decide if Haku dies or lives! :P lol you all probably just jumped at the chance to give Naruko the contract. Na I have plans for her and a summons I won't say which but fox is definitely a possibility. Anyway I don't know exactly how to set up a poll but if you have any issues let me know. Also I was rereading my story and my god. One of you reviewers were right. I am an idiot for using American names. I mean the foxes work but people. No way. Amanda just doesn't fit for me so I want suggestions for names. Mostly random female and male names. But for Fuu's mom I want you all to give me a name you want me to use and I will go back and change the name in previous chapter and give you a shout out in the next update. Anyway sorry about the delay and thank you so much for reading this. I Love You All!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shout out to astroman1000 for the new name for Fuu's mother Tsumiko! If you go back I have redone chapter 16 I believe and the rest. Thank you for a wonderful name and thank you everyone else you sent in a name.**

"And that is what happened on our Mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi finished his report.

"Well done team seven. Now you can have the next few days off while I find another mission for you." Minato states.

"I would like to speak with you privately Hokage-sama." Kushina states as the rest turn to leave.

"Very well then Kushina." Minato looks at her questioningly while the rest of the team headed out. "What would you like to talk about?"

*With Naruto and Naruko*

"I wonder what Kaa-san wanted to talk about?" Naruko wondered.

"I don't know." Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry nii-san. She won't abandon you for him. I promise." Naruko put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you nee-chan." Naruto smiles at her.

*poof* And now feast your eyes on the one and only, the handsome toad hermit Jiraiya!" Suddenly an old man with red lines under his eyes with long spiky grey hair appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Jiraiya? As in master Jiraiya the toad Sannin who trained the fourth Hokage?" Naruko asked.

"The one and only kid." Jiraiya smiled.

"Wait you mean the one who was supposed to take care of me while you all abandoned me?" Naruto asked Naruko.

"Yeah this is him." Naruko glared at Jiraiya.

"Oh good, I wanted to meet the man who fucked up my life even more than the fourth." Naruto cracked his knuckles with an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"You were tasked with taking care of me but you left me to rot in this village!" Naruto shouted angrily at him.

"I know you were already told kid but I was ordered to leave you in that orphanage." Jiraiya replied evenly.

"Oh so it never crossed your mind that a Jinchuuriki would be abused countless times because of something out of his control. Or that you might want to check in with said child in case they ever have suicidal thoughts." Naruto sneered. Naruko gasped at this revelation and tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of her Nii-san killing himself.

"Look kid I can understand you are mad but I can make it up to you." Jiraiya reasoned.

"Oh yeah? And what could possibly make up for all those years of abuse?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to let you both sign the toad contract!" Jiraiya smiled at the two.

'In case you didn't know spymaster, Naruto already has the fox contract." Naruko deadpanned.

"Please those foxes have nothing against the toads. They aren't even worthy of being the summon of a Namikaze. They suck in battle and are extremely lazy. The toads are battle ready and very wise." Jiraiya stated. With each sentence passing his lips Naruto got angrier and angrier. "So come on kid cancel that contract and sign the toad contract." Jiraiya confidently stated.

"Look you dumb ignorant piece of shit, the foxes are extremely loyal, intelligent, and very powerful. I can guarantee that they could crush your pathetic frogs any time anywhere! Now why don't you take your damn contract and stick it up your ass!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"How about this kid if your foxes beat my toads I will never bad mouth the foxes again. But if my toads win you have to sign the contract and brake off all ties with the foxes." Jiraiya smirks at Naruto.

"You are on old man!" Naruto shout before storming away.

"Nii-san wait!" Naruko started running after him but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"You never gave me your answer Naruko. Would you like to sign the contract?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I will never sign your contract. You abandoned Naruto nii-san and I will never forgive you!" Naruko ran after Naruto.

'Well kid, I would wish you luck but those foxes have nothing on the toads. Shit I'm going have to get Gamabunta to agree to this.' Jiraiya thought to himself before heading towards the Hokages office.

*With Kushina and Minato*

"So are we finally in agreement Kushina-chan?" Minato asked before he finished signing the proper paperwork.

*sigh* "Yes I will move back in with you tomorrow and we shall go out for dinner tonight. I will also cancel the divorce. Just please promise me you will get them here." Kushina glared at him.

"I will try my best Kushina-chan." Minato finished signing the document.

"Hey Kushina what's up?" Jiraiya walked in only to get thrown back into a wall by Kushina. She quickly followed him and kept wailing on him all the while yelling at him

"You bastard! How dare you show your face after what you did to my Sochi! He hated me! He despised me! He still doesn't fully trust me all because you didn't do a damn thing for him! What happened to all those gifts we sent him over the years huh? Where are out letter to him? What did you do with them you bastard!?" Kushina was in tears by the end of her rant and Jiraiya was lying in the middle of a road covered in bruises. Kushina grabbed his collar and started shaking him back and forth demanding he tell her why he did what he did.

"Kushina-chan please calm down." Minato asked from behind her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down asshole. I still hate you for what you did to this family." Kushina glared at Minato.

"Kushina-chan, why don't you let him explain as I also want to know what happened to the presents." Minato tried to placate Kushina. "Now why don't we take this back inside and talk about this like adults."

"Oh so you can keep that perfect man image you have going for you? No we do this here and now right in front of all these people." Kushina continued to glare at the two men.

"Do you want me to rip that document up?" Minato raised his eyebrow.

"This wasn't part of the terms and I know there were a few anbu in that room. I also used a seal to record our discussion." Kushina lashed back.

"Impossible, nobody can record a voice with seals." Minato said shocked.

"I never taught you everything about seals Minato. I haven't taught you all the Uzumaki secrets and I never will." Kushina smirked at his shocked face. "Your smart Minato but you will never be better at seals than me."

"Look Kushina I was just doing what I was told ok?" Jiraiya tried to explain but was cute off by Kushina.

"Just doing what you were told? Are a 5 year old or a Sannin? Take responsibility for once in your life! Didn't it cross your mind that leaving a defenseless child in the middle of a village who hated him was a bad idea? You could have even brought him to Tsunade at least or found her and told her to go back and check up on him if you were too busy. I am sure she would have made the trip for one of her few relatives." Kushina slapped him across the face.

"Minato told me to tell Tsunade that you all died. Just in case she was captured and interrogated." Jiraiya tried to placate only for Kushina to kick him in the face and turn towards Minato.

"You told me she knew about us and even showed me letters from her stating she had visited Naruto a few times! Were those lies too!?" Kushina

"Kushina I will explain everything if we could just move inside." Minato pleaded.

"No we will not be moving inside." Kushina pulled out a Kunai and started moving towards Jiraiya.

"Anbu subdue her." Minato stated and immediately after Anbu surround Kushina with blades at her throat and other vital points across her body. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan but you are under house arrest until you calm down. Now Anbu please escort her to our home and make sure she doesn't leave." Minato turned and walked back to hokage tower.

"This isn't over Minato, you hear me? I will get answers!" Kushina yelled while being escorted away.

"Minato, Naruto accepted my challenge but Naruko is adamant about not signing the toad contract." Jiraiya walked after Minato.

"Don't worry about Naruko, I can deal with her. Just deal with Naruto." Minato said as they walked back to his office.

*With Naruto and Naruko*

"Nii-san where are we going?" Naruko asked.

"We are going to talk to Sapphire and pick up Narumi from Ayame nee-chan." Naruto answered.

"Oh ok. Um what are you going to do about Jiraiya?" Naruko asked in worry.

"I am going to show him why the Foxes of Shinkyo are a force to be reckoned with. I just need to get sapphire to help me summon the elders. Either her mother or one of the others." Naruto turned a corner and saw Ichirakus. Before they made it to the restraint Ayame walked out with Narumi in her hands and Sapphire walking next to her.

"Onn-chan!" Narumi yelled stretching her hands out with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh welcome back Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan. How was your mission?" Ayame asked walking towards them.

"Hello Naru-kun." Sapphire greeted jumping up on his shoulder and licking his cheek.

"Hello Sapphire, Ayame nee-chan, the mission was awesome. I can't wait to tell you all about it. But first I need to speak to Sapphire about something. We will take Narumi back as well. Thank you for looking after her." Naruto hugged Ayame before taking Narumi from her. Narumi meanwhile hugged Naruto and giggled when Sapphires tail curled around Naruto to rub against Narumi.

A few minutes later the group walked back into Naruto's apartment and took seats in the living room. "So Naru-kun what did you need to talk about?" Sapphire asked as she cuddled with Narumi on the floor.

"I need your help training to summon the elders. Preferably one of the best fighters. Jiraiya of the Sannin wants me to drop your contract and take up the toad contract. He said if the foxes could beat the toads he will drop the issue but if we lose I have to sign theirs and cut all contact with you." Naruto explained.

"hmmm quite the predicament. Well let's go to a training ground. We have a busy night ahead of us." Sapphire stated.

 **And another chapter is out for my favorite story. This truly is my baby. Anyway enough with weird shit. The polls are up sorry about any confusion I didn't do it right at first but they have been confirmed as on my profile now so go vote as they do impact the stories. Anyway thank you for reading and hope you continue to do so. Well now we know why tsunade was mentioned in the beginning and Kushina finally reunited with Jiraiya. Can't wait to do the wave arc and eventual Chuunin exams. Also if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story please leave it in the review or message me. Just tell me what story it is for. Anyway I have put multiple ideas from you in this story and I love incorporating them. TO be honest if it wasn't for you guys this might have been like a copy of Katy Rain muhles FOR THE LOVE OF FAMILY. I still recommend you read that as well as it is good. I don't know if she is continuing it though. Thanks again and have a good day.**


	20. Chapter 20

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. People were merrily walking around the streets having fun and enjoying themselves. But one person wouldn't be able to partake in this fun. Kushina Uzumaki was stuck in the house she used to share with Minato Namikaze. She hated his guts more than anything else in the world. He had blackmailed her into living with him again and canceling their divorce. She dreaded the thought of Naruto finding out. She had finally been making progress with him and she knew that he would close up again and keep her out again if he found out. If it wasn't for the fact that Tsumiko and Fuu counted on her to get to Konoha she would break out and run away with her children. 'I have to remain strong until they get here or until I get word that they are on their way so I can pick them up from the road.' Kushina had been planning on escaping Konoha along with her children the moment Minato made her cancel the divorce. The only reason she didn't enact it yet was because it was easier hiding from one village rather than two. She could easily break fuu and Tsumiko out of Taki but then Taki and Konoha would be after them. She needed Taki off her back if her plans were to work. 'I'm so sorry Sochi just please keep your sisters safe and forgive me.' Kushina thought as she gazed out a window.

*With Naruto*

Naruto had been training most of the night with Sapphire and could now summon the shadow brothers without passing out but after that he wouldn't be able to summon anything larger than Luna. He now stood in the center of a clearing waiting for Jiraiya to show up. Naruko showed up with Narumi a couple hours after sunrise. Sapphire quickly bolted to Narumi as soon as Naruko put her down. Luna who Naruto had summoned during their training also went over to cuddle Narumi.

"So you decided to show up and brought an audience. Well good job kid you brought people to see you lose." Jiraiya smirked. "How about we raise the stakes a little all of my battle toads against everything you can summon."

"Deal." Naruto smirked. He had discussed this with the shadow brothers and they said they could handle any of the battle toads and even all three of them at once.

"Summoning Justu"

"Summoning Justu"

Suddenly large clouds of white smoke appeared covering the area. Out of the smoke came three toads geared up for battle. The middle had a large tanto and was smoking a pipe. The one to the left had a shield and staff while the one on the right had two swords strapped to its back. On the other side of the clearing two large black foxes with blood red eyes and six tails each appeared snarling at the toads.

"Jiraiya you never said anything about us fighting them!" The middle toad snarled.

"Calm down Gamabunta, they are just lame foxes, why so angry?" Jiraiya wondered.

"They are the shadow brothers. The best tag team fighters for the kitsune clan. They are much stronger than us!" Gamabunta yelled.

"But there is only two of them!" Jiraiya shouted back.

"Did you not hear me, they are a tag team. They specialize in fighting together. We however do not. We may be strong but if they are together they are practically unbeatable." Gamabunta muttered back. When the shadow brothers heard that they smiled showing their extremely sharp fangs.

"Looks like we are having toad tonight." "I want the blue one." They said while liking their lips. The toad shifted nervously.

"Well boys why don't we begin." Naruto chuckled darkly at the toad's nervousness.

"Kaiton: wildfire tsunami!" Both brothers yelled out as large amounts of fire came pouring out of their mouths. Two toads jumped away from the flames while the one with the shield tried to clock it with the shield. After the swirling vortex stopped it lowered the shield to be met with the open mouth of one of the brothers. It tried to use its staff to redirect the fox but was too slow. The brother's jaw clamped down on the toad's throat as the fox started shaking its head back and forth. The other two toads tried to come to their brother's aid but were stopped by another stream of fire. They turned to see the other brother charging them "kaiton: Pyro bomb" he yelled spitting out a ball of fire that exploded then it got close to the toads.

By this time the toad with the shield finally dispersed due to its neck injuries. "How are you doing over here brother?" "Fine dear brother. They are pathetically weak."

"Come on bunta how are we losing already!?" Jiraiya yelled from the top of Gamabuntas head.

"I told you they were too powerful for us. We are as strong as a four tailed kitsune each. So one on one isn't a smart idea and the brothers use chakra enhanced bites to cause more damage. Sometimes adding fire to their bites."

"That's why your pall here got defeated so quickly." "You toads are a joke of a summons."

"They are right jiraiya, we are outclassed. We are leaving good luck getting the kid to leave them behind." Gamabunta said before poofing along with the remaining toad.

"Too easy." "Not very satisfying."

"Good job guys, thank you so much." Naruto cheered.

"You're welcome Naruto-sama." "Anytime Naruto-sama."

"Why did they call him Naruto-sama?" Naruko asked.

"He has earned their respect. Many summoners order their summoners around. Naruto allowed them to do their thing." Luna answered.

"Plus they got a taste of battle which they don't get often enough anymore." Sapphire put in.

"Nii-san so cool!" Narumi cheered.

"Yes he is angel." Sapphire and Luna nuzzled her.

"So will you leave me and Naruko alone?" Naruto asked jiraiya.

"Yeah yeah, I won't bother you anymore." Jiraiya growled out.

"Good, let's go everyone." Naruto called as he made to leave the clearing. Luna picked Narumi up with her tails and put her on her back. Sapphire moved to Naruko's shoulder and they soon caught up to Naruto.

"That was awesome Nii-san!" Naruko congratulated him.

"Thanks Nee-san." Naruto smiled at her.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruko asked.

"We should probably find Kaa-san and see if she has any training for us." Naruto suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruko smiled as they walked towards the village.

 **I know a very short chapter and I am sorry but I am saving the next scene for the next chapter as I plan on it being extremely long. Anyway the poll for Haku is up please cast your vote as it will only be up this week. Anyway sorry about the not so exciting battle of the summons. I will have more battle between them but this was just a sneak peek about what they can do. Anyway the justu they used was my own creation. So hope I didn't make you all hate me. Love you all again. :***


	21. Chapter 21

"So did you get Naruto and Naruko to sign the toad contract?" Minato asks as Jiraiya wanders into his office.

"No the toads got beaten badly by those damn foxes. The little Gaki of yours can summon two bosses at once." Jiraiya scowled at the memory of his defeat.

"No matter, it just means we need to get Kushina to help us." Minato declared.

"But she hates us remember. And I really don't want to tell her what I did with those toys." Jiraiya shutters.

"What did you do with those by the way?" Minato wonders.

"Well they are all in this scroll." Jiraiya holds up a scroll.

"Huh I would have thought you got rid of them. Well it's your funeral. Jiraiya if you had a family, would you do anything to keep them together?" Minato asked.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't?" Jiraiya asked clearly confused.

"Well Jiraiya I am prepared to do anything to keep my family together. I separated us for our own safety and now I will bring us together, one way or another. I have a seal that should provide me some level of control over Kushina's actions. I don't know how long it will last but if I can get her to bring Narumi back then Naruko is sure to follow. Naruto might be a problem but there is always plan C." Minato explained.

"Plan C? What happened to plan B?" Jiraiya asked.

"The seal is plan B. Now if you would excuse me, I need to see my loving wife." Minato starts to head home.

*Namikaze estate*

"Kushina-chan, I'm home." Minato called as he entered the house. When he reseeved no answer he began to wonder what had happened to her. She had been up the entire night thinking he would try something on her. 'Hope she finally passed out from exhaustion otherwise I won't get the seal on her.' Minato thought. He wandered the house before finding her asleep in a chair facing a window. "Here you are Kushina." Minato gently caressed her face before putting his hand down her back and placed a seal in the middle of her back. "Soon we shall all be together again. Just like we originally planned my love." Minato smiled down at Kushina who now had a small frown on her face. He bent down and gave her a loving kiss before leaving to let her rest.

*with Naruto Naruko Narumi*

"Where could she be?" Naruko wondered as they made their way to Ichirakus.

"I don't know, I just hope Namikaze-teme didn't get his hands on her." Naruto growled out when he thought of Minato.

"Kaa-san in trouble?" Narumi wondered, worry written all over her face.

"Of course not darling, Kaa-san will be fine." Sapphire nuzzled Narumi who was still sitting on Lunas back.

"She is right angel, your Kaa-san is too strong to be taken out so easily." Luna reassured the troubled toddler. Narumi smiled at the two kitsune while Naruko and Naruto looked on, smiles on their faces.

"There you are. How are my three beautiful baby's doing today?" Kushina walked out of Ichirakus as they approached.

"Hey kaa-san, we have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Naruko asks.

"Well me and your father had a lot to talk about. I had to give him a night for dinner and conversations. But now everything is back to normal, now Narumi-chan, would you like to come with me and help with a surprise for your older siblings?" Kushina playfully whispered into Narumi's ear, causing the girl tog giggle and raise her hands indicating she wanted to be picked up. Kushina picked her up and soon turned to Naruko and Naruto. "Naruko if you don't mind meeting me for dinner later would you please come to the BBQ joint by the hokage tower? I would appreciate it. And Naruto, please keep your lunch free for some Mother son time tomorrow. We have a lot to go over." Kushina said cradling Narumi.

"Sure kaa-san." Naruko smiled at her mother.

"Yeah sure." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Perfect, now let's get going Narumi-chan." Kushina turned and left with Narumi.

"Well let's get some Ramen." Naruto continued towards Ichiraku along with Naruko while Sapphire and Luna glanced at each other before following.

"Ayame nee-san I want 5 bowls of your best beef ramen please." Naruto cheered as he took his seat.

"3 bowls of Miso for me too please." Naruko also took a seat next to Naruto.

"Oh hey guys how are you feeling?" Ayame asked them clearly concerned.

"Oh we are great. I just beat the crap out of Jiraiya of the Sannin and got a lunch date with my Kaa-san." Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Why do you sound concerned Ayame-san?" Naruko asked.

"Well it's just that….. well some people, myself included heard Minato and Kushina talk about how they ended their divorce and are living with each other again. I didn't believe it at first but when I asked Kushina-sama, when she was ere she confirmed that everything was cleared up and that she had forgiven Minato. She also said something about explaining the situation to you as well. Where is Narumi?" Ayame explained. Naruto and Naruko were shocked by this revelation. Luna and sapphire were also surprised by this revelation but were more concerned about Naruto and Narumi at the moment.

"That backstabbing bitch." Naruto growled out fists clenched in barely suppressed rage.

"Hold up Nii-san, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this." Naruko tried to calm down Naruto, hoping her own words were true.

"Oh really? What reason could she possibly give for helping that man? Hell I wouldn't put it past her to have just used their separation as an excuse to get close to me so that I would be more open to him." Naruto growled out while glaring angrily at Naruko.

"She would never do anything like that to you nii-san. Why can't you see that? She has been trying so hard to have a relationship with you that it doesn't make sense for her to do this." Naruko tried to reason with him.

"How can I believe that!? I haven't known her very long and the only reason I let her even remotely in was because Fuu-chan wanted me to give her a chance. Hell the only reason we were at Taki for so long was to give her time to get close to me. Maybe that was what the real intention was." Naruto shouted.

"That's not true and you know it!" Naruko shouted back.

"All the evidence points to me being right in some capacity and I won't let her in to find out how right I am." Naruto growled out.

"All that s circumstantial, it could just be coincidences." Naruko yelled back at him.

"Now that I think about it, you could be in on this too. I know Narumi can't be but you have been trying the longest and are even siding with her right now. For all I know you all are trying to get me to live with that man. I should never have forgiven any of you!" Naruto shouted before storming off. Naruko glared after him for a little while before she started to cry. She was soon sobbing uncontrollably while ayame moved around the counter and embraced the girl. Luna had raced off after Naruto while Sapphire stayed and watched Naruko. After a few minutes Sapphire moved closer to Naruko nuzzled her head and left to find Naruto.

 **Well trouble in paradise. Sorry for those of you who wanted a happy reunion. I had many ideas with many different endings but I think I can get the most out of this one. Anyway for those who think Minato is a creep, well you are right but he did what he did because he thinks it is the right thing to do. Obviously it's fucked up but what are ya going to do. Crazy people be crazy. Anyway now you know what happened to all the gifts. Sorry it wasn't anything too awesome but they wouldn't have much meaning to Naruto except maybe the most recent ones. I might go more in depth with it later with Kushina and Naruto around but that depends on you guys. For those saying Naruto is reacting unrealistically, well that is how me and a few of my friends would react. Note those friends have no idea what II am planning for this story so it isn't biased. I think a loudmouth Like Naruto who seems to project his emotions would react in a similar fashion. Especially when someone he is growing to care for does something like this. Anyway who will discover the seal on Kushina first? Will Narumi be ok? How will the dinner go with Kushina? Some of those will be answered next chapter. Also we will be able to see more of Fuu! For those who are wondering who is the pairing? Fuu won by like one or two votes. So it's ultimately Fuu but I will try to have it a triangle with Luna too since a few of you wanted that. I won't post it if it seems bad so if you never see it, that's why. Anyway have a lovely day and I love you all. As a side note if anyone can recommend some deviant art or something as a cover for Sound's Swirling Tide or another cover for this that would be much appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22

*Naruto's apartment hour after ichirakus*

"Naruto! Naruto please open the door!" Naruko called from outside his apartment. She ahd done some thinking and some things didn't add up. She heard a small scuffle from the other side of the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki go open that door right now or you will never see us again!" Naruko recoiled after hearing Luna yell through the door.

"What do you want?" Naruto opened the door glaring at her.

"Okay, I've had a chance to cool down and think. Listen, I know you're angry, and if I were in your shoes, I'm sure I would be too. I know you don't trust me right now. I'm not asking you to trust me at the moment, I'm just asking you to hear me out. Can you do that?" Naruko pleads.

Naruto gives a wary nod.

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong. Kaa-san isn't quite herself, and she hasn't been since we got back from Taki. I know her well, and I've seen some things that just raise a lot of red flags to me. She's started acting like a fangirl at the mere mention of Namikaze-teme's name, and Kaa-san is NO fangirl. In fact, she hates them with a vengeance. Something isn't right, and the more I think about it, the more it looks like she's been sealed somehow!" Naruko explained while pushing Naruto to his living room. Before he could give any word of protest Naruko speaks up. "Naruto, think about it for a minute. Kaa-san knows you're not stupid and so do I. We don't treat you or talk to you like you're stupid, either. Forgetting whether you believe we love you or not, just from a practical standpoint, if Kaa-san and I WERE plotting against you, do you think we'd do it in a way that's so obvious? Do you think we'd do it in a way where you would even suspect us of anything? Seriously, would we? Do you think WE'RE that stupid? On top of that, what would we have to gain by plotting against you? Why would Kaa-san and I plot against you - what would be in it for us? What would the purpose of any supposed plot on me and Kaa-san's part be? We want you to be part of our family without Minato-teme. Kaa-san explained as much during our time in Taki."

"I guess you're right. You don't gain anything from plotting against me but being sealed? What do you mean? How can a seal turn her into a fangirl?" Naruto aske confused and a little angry thinking Naruko was wasting his time. Luna and Sapphire had moved to sit on the couch paying careful attention to Naruko.

"Naruto, fuinjutsu is the most versatile ninja art there is. Nothing even comes close to being able to do all the things that fuinjutsu can do. That also makes it the most dangerous ninja art in the hands of someone who knows how to work it properly. There are seals that can contain anything at all, from a kunai to, as you know, a tailed beast. Seals can also contain instructions or suggestions - they behave sort of like genjutsu when they're used that way, and a person with that kind of seal on them can be made to do all kinds of things: they can be made to fall in love with someone they despise, they can be made to think that their comrades are their enemies, they can even be made to hurt or kill their own loved ones and enjoy it! Do you understand what I'm saying?!" Naruko grabbed Naruto's shoulders to make sure he was paying attention. Naruto nods quickly, now scared about what could happen if Minato was willing to go that far.

"Listen, just to be on the safe side, don't ever agree to be alone with anyone in our family except for Narumi-chan, okay? Not the Teme, not Kaa-san, not even me! I'll see what I can find out about what's really going on tonight in dinner, but Kaa-san being sealed is the only explanation that makes any kind of sense right now." Naruko continues. Naruto nods while moving to sit on his couch with a stunned expression on his face.

"Listen, do any of the foxes have any talent in fuinjutsu?" Naruko asks Luna and Sapphire.

"We will have to ask, but I doubt anyone is overly talented in that area." Luna stated.

"Find out. And if there are, have them check me and Narumi for seals when I get back. Have them check Kaa-san for any seals if I don't get the chance to. Can you do that?!" Naruko asks.

"We can do that" Sapphire responded.

"Thank you, now I have to go and see if someone is willing to help us." Naruko patted Naruto on the shoulder and left the apartment.

"Well Naruto-kun, what do you think?

*Few hours before Dinner*

*Knock Knock*

"Hello? Ah Hello Ms. Namikaze, what can I do for you?" A hyuuga guard asked after he opened the gate.

"I need to speak to Hinata. Is she here?" Naruko asked.

"Yes she just returned from a mission with her team. Follow me and I shall bring you to her." The hyuuga let Naruko through the gate and began leading her to Hinata's room. A few minutes later they arrived at her door. *knock knock* "Hinata-sama there is someone here to see you." The hyuuga called.

"One moment please." Hinata called back through the door. "Who is it?"

"Naruko Namikaze ma'am." The hyuuga replied.

"Oh hello Naruko-chan, h-h-ow c-can I h-help you?" Hinata opened the door

"Hello Hinata, I need your help." Naruko said as she stepped into Hinata's room dragging her with her.

"Umm w-what d-do you n-need? D-d-does it in-involve N-n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stutters.

"Kind of but we won't be talking to him about this. Look Hinata, I am sure you have heard about my family's conflict with each other right?" Hinata nodded. "I believe my Father has done something to my mother to make her obey him. Or something, I don't know. All I know is that she isn't herself and it is hurting Naruto. I need you to use your byakugan to see if there are any abnormalities on her. Please Hinata, my family is falling apart and I can't do anything without your help." Naruko pleads with her.

"S-sure I will help y-you. W-w-what d-do you n-need m-me to do?" Hinata asks.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

*Couple hours later*

"Glad you made it Naruko-chan! Come sit down I just got here myself." Kushina greeted.

"Where is Narumi-chan?" Naruko asked as she took her seat.

"Oh I left her at home with the babysitter. Since Minato-kun is working late, I thought it would be nice to have a dinner together, just the two of us." Kushina smiled towards her daughter.

"That's a great idea Kaa-san." Naruko agreed. "So what would you like to talk about?"

*With Hinata*

"Come on Hinata why are we going her anyway? I'm not even that hungry." Kiba complained as he was following Hinata towards the restaurant.

"P-p-please K-kiba j-j-just trust me." Hinata pleaded as Shina just followed along.

"Fine whatever I just hope we don't have to wait too long." Kiba grunted. Soon enough they made it to the restraint and Hinata moved her team to sit a couple tables behind Kushina. Hinata made sure to be facing her back so she would be less likely to miss something.

"Byakugan" Hinata silently said as she activated her bloodline. Shina and Kiba raised their eyebrows at this but didn't question her as she seemed to be concentrating on something. *Gasp* Hinata's face went from concentrating to shocked a few seconds later. She quickly disabled her bloodline as everyone in their vicinity looked over at her. "S-s-s-sorry." Hinata finally mumbled looking down embarrassed.

*hour later*

"Thank you for joining me Naruko-chan. Please consider moving back in with us and due try and get Naruto-kun to come as well." Kushina hugged and kissed her daughter goodnight as they left the restaurant.

"Anytime Kaa-san, I will definitely try to get Nii-san to come back with me. Goodnight." Naruko returned the hug before leaving in the opposite direction. She had agreed to meet Hinata in a park nearby to discuss her findings.

"H-hello N-n-naruko. Um I d-d-don't think y-y-you will l-l-like what I have to s-s-say." Hinata said dejectedly.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked worriedly.

"T-there a-a-appears to be s-s-some k-kind of s-seal on Kushina-samas back. I-I don't know w-what it is." Hinata said.

"So I guess I was right. Thank you Hinata-chan, for all your help." Naruko gave her a quick hug before running off in the direction of Naruto's apartment. "Oh before I forget, we need to hang out more often." Naruko called back before she rounded the corner and escaped Hinata's sight.

*Naruto's apartment*

"Naruto! Open up, it's me, Naruko!" Naruto?" Naruko called from outside the door.

"One second Naruko." Naruto called before opening the door. "What did you find?" Naruto asked worryingly.

"First things first I had Hinata come to the dinner with me secretly so She made sure no seals were placed on me using her byakugan. Secondly, she found a seal on Kaa-san. It's in the center of her back under all her cloths." Naruko explained.

"We found a fox that is good with seals willing to help." Luna announced.

"Where is he? Or is it a she?" Naruko wondered.

"He is in Shinkyo waiting for Naruto-kun to summon him. Sapphire is there with him now." Luna explained.

"Ok well now all we need is to find a way to get Kaa-san alone so we can remove the seal without her resisting. As well as get Narumi-chan away from them." Naruko started thinking.

"Well why don't we take Narumi after team training under the guise of a playdate with Luna? I mean I doubt she is, reprogrammed I guess, to not be a good mother. Just have a different outlook on someone and conform to their beliefs right? So she shouldn't have a problem with Narumi having a play date." Naruto suggested.

"That is a great idea Nii-san! Now all we need to do is find a way to get kaa-san alone with us to remove the seal or place a new one on her to counteract this one." Naruko hugged Naruto for his idea before thinking again.

"Why don't you and Kushina go to the hot springs together and you wash her back? I mean a daughter helping her mother clean in a public spring isn't unheard of right?" Luna suggested.

"It isn't but it is still kind of weird. But without much options I will try. Naruto you will have to summon the fox right after training so that it can sneak in and work on kaa-sans seal. Luna can you inform the fox that he will need to make a counter seal or at least a sleep seal so we can work on her without disruptions?" Naruko asked Luna.

"Of course you can count on me." Luna saluted before going to Shinkyo.

"Now we wait to start operation rescue Kaa-san." Naruko sighed slumping down against a wall. "Can I sleep here tonight Nii-san?"

"Sure go take the bed, I will get the couch." Naruto said before both started getting ready for bed.

 **And another chapter done. A big shout out to ncpfan for helping me with the dialogue with Naruko and Naruto. Most of their dialogue was his idea so again I thank you immensely for your help and continued support. Anyway so if you don't read my Sound's Swirling Tide story then you are in for a treat as I will be showcasing Luna's human form in this fic soon. Also I am going to just throw the Naruto verse timeline out the door and do the Chuunin exam before Wave. Sorry but in order for me to things set up now after recent changes to my story. I can either not do Chunnin exam, which would leave out tons of exposition and do wave but with a twist ending or I can do the chuunin exams first saving the wave mission which would be totally different after. So I decided with the first chuunin first wave second. Hope it doesn't bug you too much. Looking back on previous chapters saying wave was just around the corner kind of makes me feel like a liar but that is because I change the story a little bit to make you guys happy. Not there really was no planning in this except for the story this was inspired by. Obviously this is now totally different. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and thanks again ncpfan for all your help in this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Remember the plan Nii-san?" Naruko asked as they walked towards training ground seven.

"Yeah get Narumi away from Kushina under the guise of a playdate with Luna then you take her to a spa where I send the seal specialist to knock her out and get her back to normal." Naruto answered.

"Good let's just hope she brought Narumi with her." Naruko muttered.

"What if she didn't?" Naruto asked now worried the plan would fall apart.

"Simple I walk into the house and take her when the babysitter is there." Naruko answered.

"And what if the babysitter puts a seal on you? We don't know who is under the Hokage's control Naruko. We can't take unnecessary risks." Naruto pointed out.

"Luna can go with me." Naruko answered.

"Fine but she better not get hurt." Naruto sent her a halfhearted glare.

"She won't, now be quiet we are almost there." Naruko shushed him.

"Welcome Sochi, Naruko-chan!" Kushina greeted.

"Nii-san!" Narumi yelled stretching her arms out towards Naruto.

"Hello Narumi-chan. Sensei." Naruto greeted taking Narumi and giving her a hug.

"So I have a big announcement everyone. The Chuunin exams are coming up and we have decided to nominate team 7 for the exams." Kushina announced.

"They are allowing us in even though we have a four man squad?" Sakura asked.

"They are allowing it so long as the entire exam isn't based off of team exercises." Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean entire exam?" Naruto asked.

"The chuunin exam is almost always made up of three parts. Those vary with each village so I can't accurately state what each part will be." Kakashi answered.

"So all we have to do is pass the exam and we are all chuunin?" Sasuke wondered.

"Not necessarily. Only those who are judged ready to be Chuunin are chosen to get promoted. Most of the time the final part is one on one matches but it has been something else in the past." Kakashi states.

"The exams start next week but we want you to fill the forms now to get it out of the way. Once you fill it out please give it to me so that I can get it to the Hokage. Any questions?" Kushina explains.

"Any advice for the exam?" Luna spoke up.

"Woona! Down, nii-san. I want Woona." Naruto put Narumi down causing her to walk to Luna. Luna licked her face, wrapped her tails around her and Started Nuzzling her.

"My advice would be, don't die." Kakashi eye smiled.

"…." Everyone just stared at him.

"My advice would be to stick together and work as a team." Kushina said after a moment's hesitation. "Now since there isn't any questions, we will be working on giving you all a big arsenal of justu to use during the exam. Naruto since you already have a ton of justu, you will focus on improving the areas that you lack in. Everyone else shall learn two new justu's by the start of the exam. And for that I have these here pieces of chakra paper!" Kushina held out 3 pieces of paper.

"You are going to teach us elemental justu already?!" Sakura asked extremely surprised.

"Just two low level justus that almost anyone can do. Just to give you all at least one trump card. Now since Naruto already knows his here you go. Just channel chakra into it and we will see what you get. Sasuke you go first." Kushina instructed.

"Fire and lightning, you will be working with me then Sasuke." Kakashi said as he saw Sasukes paper. "Your turn Sakura."

"Water, a very deadly element. You will be working with me then." Kushina stated after seeing Sakura's paper get wet. "Ok Naruko-chan, your turn."

"Water too with a weak fire affinity. Now that is rare, you shall be working with me as well. Now the reason why we are splitting you up for this is because my affinity is water while Kakashi's is lightning. SO it only makes sense to train you guys on what we can do best. Now Naruto I'm going to make a shadow clone to work with you while I deal with these two ok?" Kushina formed a shadow clone who led Naruto away from everyone else. Kakashi took Sasuke to the other end of the clearing while Kushina stayed with Sakura and Naruko.

*With Naruto*

"So Naruto-kun, I noticed your taijustu is getting better and you have plenty of ranged justu I noticed that you have no close range justu. Except for you exploding clones. They are great but won't always cut it. Especially if you don't have time to make them." Kushina stated.

"So what justu should I learn?" Naruto asked. He had researched his two elements looking for close range justu for a little while now and he hadn't found any that would be quick, easy to pull off and powerful enough to severely damage his opponent.

"That my dear sochi is where your tou-sans personal justu the rasengan comes in. Before you freak out and yell, note that it doesn't require hand seals and if mastered can destroy an entire boulder." Kushina followed this explanation with a demonstration on a nearby rock which crumbled one her rasengan hit it.

" **Learn the justu kit, it is powerful and can help you in the future. She makes good points and if you know how it works, you can counter it easily.** " Kurami spoke up when she noticed Naruto was about to protest.

'Fine but that doesn't mean I am going to like it.' Naruto grumbled. "Fine so what other justu will I be learning?" Naruto asked.

"You will only be learning the rasengan Naruto. You need to have it mastered before the chuunin exam and this is the best way. The others are using there justu as a trump card so while they do need to learn it, Mastering it can wait. Now if you're ready we can begin with the first step." Kushina smiled at Naruto who only eyed her suspiciously.

*Naruko, Sakura and real Kushina*

"Why does everyone else have two elements and I only have one?" Sakura grumbled.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Naruko is pretty much in the same boat as you since her fire affinity is weak and having a water infinity makes it even harder. So let's get started, Sakura I am going to teach you two water justus and Naruko you will get one fire and one water. The fire justu should be extremely easy as it is extremely low rank, the water justu will take up most of your time. Now I do expect you to train outside of team meetings to get these justu down, got it?" Kushina said.

"So what Justu will we be learning Sensei?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko you will learn, Katon: endan and suiton: black rain. Black rain casts a flammable liquid over your opponents and endan is a flame bullet that you can use to light the oil." Kushina explained

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you will learn, Suiton: water prison and Suiton: water clone. They are self-explanatory right? Anyway not very offensive but since we don't have time to truly master the techniques they shall do their job. Anyway let me demonstrate how they are all supposed to work." Kushina took a step back and turned toward the forest.

"Katon: endan!" Kushina shouted launching a bullet of fire towards a tree.

"Suiton: Black rain!" Kushina made the flame spread due to the liquid now covering the trees. After putting the fire out she moved to stand near Sakura and Naruko again. "Naruko-chan would you mind being my assistant for this next justu?"

"Sure Kaa-san."

"Suiton: water prison." Suddenly Naruko was levitating off the ground surrounded by a ball of water. When she went to speak however she found out that there was no air inside and was slowly drowning. "Now Sakura this justu can be hard to hold but with your control you should be able to pull it off. Notice how I haven't moved away from the prison. If you leave its side then it disperses freeing the captive. Another thing to note is that the captive will drown if they are held too long. So only do this if you intend to kill them or prevent them from speaking so you can set off an ambush." Kushina finished her rant by releasing Naruko who gasped for air. "Suiton: Water clone." Suddenly from the puddle of water rose another Kushina. "And this is obviously what the water clone would look like. It is more durable than the regular clones but not as powerful as the shadow clone."

"Why not teach us the shadow clone justu?" Sakura asked.

"Because it takes way too much chakra for any normal person to use effectively. I can only make 5 at a single time before I get exhausted. Kakashi I think can only do 3 at a time. Naruko might be able to do it but since I don't know the justu I can't teach it to her. Naruto might decide to teach it to her but if he is smart he will wait till after the exams." Kushina explained.

"Why would he wait for after the exams? And if you don't know it then how can you know how many you can make?" Sakura asked.

"Well since I am the wife of the Hokage does have its perks and I was able to learn that the final fart of the exam is going to be one on one matches. If Naruto were to face Naruko in the finals and they both knew the shadow clone justu then he wouldn't have an advantage over her and the fight would be harder for him. The reason why I know how many clones I can make is basic math skills. With a little guessing. Ok a lot of guessing. I took Naruto's reserves and compared them to my own and applied them to my fighting style. I came up with 5 as my limit. Kakashi does know the justu and I have seen him use it so I just asked him how many he could make. I might be able to make more but I won't test that out since I don't really have a need for it." Kushina explained.

"That makes sense I guess." Sakura didn't sound very confident.

"Don't worry Sakura, there are other ways to beat my sochi." Kushina rubbed Sakuras head. "Now back to training."

*Takigakure*

"Good afternoon Tsumiko-sama, Fuu-sama how have you been doing?" Shibuki asked as Tsumiko and Fuu walked into his office.

"We are well Shibuki-sama what can we do for you?" Tsumiko answered as she and Fuu took their seats.

"I have received a proposition from the hokage of Konoha. It involves you and your daughter. HE seems convinced that both you and your daughter would be safer there than here. Well I tend to agree with him and so did the council. Now before you actually move there you will continue to be a shinobi of Taki through the CHuunin exams. After the exams you will officially be a member of Konoha. With whatever rank you have after the exam. Is that suitable?" Shibuki explained. Fuu sat there shocked at what shibuki had said and her mind immediately went to a smiling blonde she had befriended. Tsumiko had tears in her eyes and her mouth formed a smile.

"T-thank you Shibuki-sama. This is fantastic news. If you would excuse us we have to prepare for our trip to Konoha." Tsumiko stood and bowed to Shibuki while ushering out a still stunned Fuu. Once they were outside Fuu regained her senses and threw her arms around her mother.

"We are going to see Naruto-kun again! And we can stay there and live with them!" Fuu cried out in joy.

"I know sweetheart this is very great." Tsumiko returned the hug. "Now let's go pack up so we are prepared to leave for our new home." Tsumiko took fuu by the hand and led her towards their house.

 **Boom plot is picking up training being vamped up and chuunin exam is coming in the next chapter. So will Fuu and Naruto face during the finals or will it be Naruto vs Naruko? It isn't a poll so don't bother answering. I already know exactly who will be fighting in the finals and who they are matched up against. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for fuu to be included in this again. Plus now I actually have a thought out plan for this story. At least for the next bunch of chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24

"We are running out of time Nee-san." Naruto was pacing around his apartment.

"I know, the chuunin exams start tomorrow and we still haven't been able to get that damn seal off of Kaa-san. What are we going to do now? She never lets us go somewhere private and don't even think about getting her to strip in a public place." Naruko grunted in frustration. It was the day before the chuunin exams and they hadn't been able to remove the seal. Their original plan had failed miserably. When they got Kushina in the hot springs she refused to have Naruko wash her back and when pushed she seemed to lose it and practically broke Naruko's wrist. When the elder fox came in to try and suppress her with his seals she dispatched him before he got within 5 feet of her. After Naruko left to go get her wrist checked out at the hospital. Kushina ended up going home ensuring the seal wouldn't be removed. They were sure that Minato had something to do with Kushina never wanting to be alone with them for very long now and were losing hope fast.

"I have an idea." Luna spoke up from where she was on the floor with Narumi. Narumi was cuddled up to Luna and taking a nap while Luna thought about their predicament.

"What is it Luna-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was thinking since getting her alone won't work with you guys, why don't me and Sapphire cast Illusions over her to trick her into an alley where you can remove her seal without interference. And if that doesn't work me and Sapphire can use our human forms to beat her into submission." Luna explained.

"We don't want to hurt her though." Naruko protested.

"It is a last resort Naruko. I won't have her hurt Naruto or Narumi because you refused to do anything in your power to help your kaa-san." Luna reasoned.

"Fine we can try that. I just hope it works." Naruko sighed.

"Don't worry Naruko. Everything will work out." Luna reassured her. "Naruto, summon Sapphire so we can get started. The sooner we do this the sooner we get your kaa-san back." Naruto nods.

"Summoning Justu!"

"Hello Naru-kun, what do you need?" Sapphire asks.

"Sapphire I need your help putting Kushina into an illusion long enough for them to remove her seal." Luna explained.

"Is that it? This will be a piece of cake. Don't worry Narumi-chan, you will have your kaa-san again soon." Sapphire nuzzled her face.

*Konoha gates*

"Kaa-san we have arrived!" Fuu cheered as her gennin team along with her jounin sensei and mother arrived at the gate.

"Yes we have my lovely ladybug." Tsumiko sighed as she looked into the village. "If it is ok with your sensei we can go find Naruto-kun and tell him the good news." Tsumiko looked down and smiled as fuu's face lit up upon hearing the blond's name.

"Can I sensei? Please please please?" Fuu begs her sensei.

"Fine once we check in with the gate guards you can go find your friend." Her sensei waved her off.

"Yes!" Fuu cheered. Once they approached the gate they gave the guards their identification and were let in. "Come on Kaa-san lets go find him." Fuu ran ahead with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait Fuu, we don't know where he is!" Tsumiko called after her daughter.

*Luna, Naruto, Sapphire and Naruko*

"Ok is everyone ready to get Kushina back to normal?" Naruko asked.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Luna asked.

"Yeah you and Sapphire get her to enter the alley with your illusions and while she is in the trance we quickly put a suppression seal on her and knock her out. Then Naruko removes the seal planted by Minato-teme." Naruto clarified.

"Ok here she comes. Get ready, Luna we are up." Sapphire called from the entrance to the alley. She had noticed Kushina walking down the road. When she alerted everyone Naruto and Naruko hid behind a dumpster while Luna took the opposite position to Sapphire on the other side of the alley. Their eyes lit up along with their tails as they prepared to cast their illusion.

Kushina had been out shopping to get ingredients for celebratory cake for her team of Gennin. "Please someone help me." She heard someone crying in an alley to her right.

"Hello?" She called.

*sniffle* "Please help." She heard what sounded like a young girl whimper.

"Hold on I'm coming." Kushina quickly moved into the alley and saw a young girl crying on the floor. "Shh hey it's going to be ok. Come here little one." Kushina reached out for the girl but before she could touch her everything went black as she fell to the floor.

"It worked!" Naruto shouted.

"I can't believe she fell for that. What did you show her?" Naruko asked as she examined Kushina.

"We showed her a weeping child. She fears what would happen to her children should she and Minato die. So we showed a version of her fear except with another child." Luna explained.

"How did you know her worst fear?" Naruto asks.

"She is a mother Naruto-kun. Every mother's worst fear is having her child suffer alone in a world of hate and pain. Your childhood is their worst nightmare Naruto." Luna explained. "Now let's get her back to your apartment before she wakes up."

"Shouldn't I remove the seal first?" Naruko asks.

"Good point hurry up and remove it before the hokage realizes something is wrong." Luna said.

"What do you mean? He can tell when we mess with her seal?" Naruto starts to panic.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out now hurry up and remove it." Luna tries to rush them.

"Ok Naruto keep a lookout with Luna. Sapphire make sure Narumi doesn't put any trash in her mouth." Naruko instructed while flipping over Kushina.

*With Fuu*

"Where could he be?" Fuu pouted.

"I told you we should have asked someone where he lived." Tsumiko sighs.

"Fine, hey let's ask him." Fuu points to a man in a ponytail with a scar running across his nose. "Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Huh, um you might be able to find him at his favorite Ramen stand. Ichirakus. It should be right down that road." Iruka told her.

'Thank you…uhwhats your name?" Fuu said embarrassed.

"Iruka, and your welcome." Iruka smiled before walking away.

"Come on Kaa-san we might catch him while he is eating." Fuu grabbed Tsumiko's hand and dragged her down the road.

"Well if you are so eager to see your boyfriend why don't you just go ahead of me?" Tsumiko smiled as Fuu tripped on a rock and face planted.

"Kaa-san we aren't dating! We are just friends. Nothing else." Fuu pouted as she rubbed her head.

"I'm sure dear, now let's go say hi to Naruto-kun." Tsumiko chuckled.

*Naruto's Apartment*

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Naruko asked as she checked Kushina. Naruko had removed the seal Minato had placed on her as well as the suppression seal they placed on her. They had moved her to Naruto's apartment with the aid of Luna and Sapphire's illusions.

"I can't tell. For all we know the bastard made it so she would be in a coma until he replaced the seal. We aren't seal masters and I doubt even our seal master could figure it out." Sapphire said.

"We will just have to wait for her to wake up. Hopefully it will be soon but for now, focus on what you are going to do in the exams. Right now Kushina is safe ok. You however just lost a teacher and are about to enter the most dangerous exam of your lives. Now go get something to eat ok? Me and Sapphire will watch Kushina." Luna nuzzled Naruto who just sighed while nodding. When he got up we took Narumi from her spot on the couch and headed for the door followed by a distressed Naruko.

*Ichirakus*

"Wow this really is the best ramen around." Fuu commented as she finished her 3rd bowl.

"Yep and don't let anyone tell you differently." Ayame's father called from the back.

"So what brings a ninja from Taki to this shop?" Ayame came over and asked.

"Oh well we just arrived and since we are moving here we decided to meet up with a friend. You wouldn't happen to know a Naruto Uzumaki, would you?" Fuu stated.

"Naruto-kun? Yes he is our best customer not to mention my honorary little brother. Why do you ask? Is he your friend?" Ayame asks clearly interested.

"Yes, he helped me reconnect with my Kaa-san and helped us move here. I want to see him as soon as possible do you know if he will be here soon or where he lives?" Fuu asked.

"Well I can't say when he will be here since his schedule has been very hectic as of late do to the chuunin exams but I do know where he lives." Ayame stated but looked behind her a moment later. "But I don't think I will need to tell you."

"Fuu?" Said girl froze upon hearing the voice and slowly turned around.

"N-Naruto?"

 **And Boom thought this would be a fun cut off. Yes it is a short chapter but that is how I write. Anyway many people noticed that I wrote fart and not part in the last chapter. Many asked to change it as well as keep it. It shall remain up till sometime next week to get the best of both worlds. Anyway you guys finally get your wish of Kushina getting her seal removed. I originally planned for it to be n till the month long break to keep Naruto on edge and allow certain people a chance to change her. But since a few of you pretty much yelled at me and bitched incredibly well here you go. I changed it so that this would happen and hope I didn't disappoint you. Anyway I have a new plot line I guess you could call it to incorporate this change. If you don't like it. Tuff shit I don't care anymore. To those who enjoy my story and leave helpful reviews I love and cherish you. My life isn't exactly a bundle of joy but your reviews always bring a smile to my face. So since the changes have been made Luna's human form won't make an appearance for a while since I had to do this. If you must know her appearance as a human. Read Sound's Swirling Tide as it is in there. I don't remember the exact chapter but it is there. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. AS an extra I need names for Fuu's team. Two gennin and a jounin. If you have names or character ideas you want me to use let me know in a pm or a review. I will most likely use them. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Naruto!" Fuu yelled as she jumped on Naruto giving him a bone crushing hug. "How have you been? Oh have you done any cool missions since you were in Taki? Are you taking the Chuunin exams?" Fuu bombarded him with questions.

"Hahaha hey Fuu, how are you? I'm fine and yes I am in the chuunin exams. What are you doing here?" Naruto hugged her back.

"For the chuunin exams silly. I told you I would be here. But that isn't even the best part. I am moving to Konoha!" Fuu shouted jumping up and down. Sadly depending on who you were. Fuu was on top of Naruto who was laying on the ground. When she started jumping Ayame couldn't stop laughing as it looked like Fuu was riding Naruto. Naruto at this point was blushing as Fuu's movements made him feel weird.

"Honey maybe you should get off of Naruto." Tsumiko suggested.

"Oh sorry Naruto." Fuu chuckled as she helped him up.

"No problem Fuu." Naruto stuttered.

"Well Naruto you never told me you had a girlfriend." Ayame teased.

"We aren't dating!" Naruto and Fuu shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah anyway Naruto, Fuu has been looking for you all day so why don't you show her and her mother around the village." Ayame smiled as Naruto perked up.

"Yeah sure common Fuu." Naruto grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the stand.

"Nii-san, wait up!" Naruko called as she chased after them with Narumi giggling happily.

"Well I guess I better pay for our meal and catch up to them before they start trouble." Tsumiko sighed.

"Don't worry ma'am, this time the food is on the house." Ayame smiled as Tsumiko sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Ayame waved her off.

*With Naruto*

"Say Naruto, where is Luna? Is she back in Shinkyo?" Fuu asked. Naruto slowed down before exchanging a quick glance with Naruko.

"She is at my apartment right now sleeping. We shouldn't disturb her. She can be really cranky when she doesn't get her beauty sleep." Naruto said.

"Oh, alright. SO what is there to see in Konoha?" Fuu tried changing the subject.

"Well there is obviously the hokage monument but I want to save that for last. Then we could visit the academy and maybe run into Iruka-sensei. DO you have any other places Naruko?" Naruto was glad for the subject change.

"Well we could show her Luna's favorite park and Narumi's favorite Ice-cream shop." Naruko suggested.

"Great idea, so academy first, park second and then ice-cream that we can eat on the monument." Naruto declared angling the group towards the academy.

"So Naruko, how have you been and I'm guessing that adorable little girl is your sister?" Fuu asked.

"Yes she is, Narumi this is Fuu say hi." Naruko pointed towards Fuu making Narumi focus on her.

"Hewwo Fuu!" Narumi waved enthusiastically.

"Oh aren't you just adorable." Fuu cooed, causing Narumi to giggle.

"Yes she is." Naruko agreed.

"Wow you kids move fast." Tsumiko said as she caught up to them.

"Oh hey Kaa-san. Sorry about leaving you behind." Fuu laughed nervously.

"Hello Tsumiko-san." Naruto and Naruko greeted.

"umiho?" Narumi questioned.

"Oh Narumi this is Tsumiko, Fuu's Kaa-san." Naruto introduced them. Tsumiko-san, this is my baby sister Narumi."

"Hello Narumi-chan it's so good to meet you." Tsumiko greeted the giggling Narumi. "SO where are we headed?"

"We are almost at the academy where I learned how to be a ninja." Naruto stated.

"Oh I can't wait to see what Konoha academy looks likes." Tsumiko replied.

"It's not much to look at trust me." Naruto muttered remembering his childhood and how often he was picked on.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Fuu asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of the past." Naruto sent her a reassuring smile. Or at least he hoped it was reassuring.

"Oh, ok." Fuu stated.

"We are here." Naruko stated hoping to change the mood.

"Wow it is much bigger than the one we have back in Taki." Fuu explained.

"Well of course it would be, this village is much larger than Taki." Tsumiko explained to Fuu.

"Come on let's see if Iruka-sensei is inside." Naruto suggested moving towards the doors. Only to be stopped by two chuunin.

"Sorry the academy is closed until after further notice." One of them spoke up.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"The first part of the chuunin exam is taking place here and to prevent cheating we have been ordered to stop anyone from entering." The other said.

"Oh. Well we can still go to the park and relax while we catch up." Naruto said turning in the direction of the park.

"Oh can Luna come? Please didn't you say she loved the park when we were in Taki?" Fuu asked. She took note of Naruto and Naruko's flinch.

"Uh well you see she can't this time. I'm sure she will be available next time though." Naruko answered before Naruto had time to reply.

"But Naruto said she was sleeping." Fuu stated with a confused expression on her face.

"Well…" Naruto started only to be interrupted by Tsumiko.

"You know why don't we have this conversation in the park ok?" Tsumiko offered.

"Yeah I like that idea." Naruto grabbed onto the lifeline Tsumiko offered.

"Then lead the way young Naruto." Tsumiko smirked at his questioning gaze. "Just take us there Naruto."

"O-okay." Naruto sped off down the road.

"Nii-san wait up!" Naruko called as she ran after Naruto while Narumi was squealing in delight.

"Come on Kaa-san. Don't want to lose them now." Fuu laughed as she raced after them.

'I definitely made the right choice convincing Kushina to get us to move here but why do I feel like we are in danger.' Tsumiko followed after the children, her sense of dread slowly building.

*With Minato*

"It appears my seal on Kushina has failed." He gazed out his office window towards the crowds of people going about their lives.

"What do we do now?" Jiraiya asked.

"We let the games begin." Minato answered simply.

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to reunite your family?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Jiraiya the greatest plans take time and while my recent plans haven't been very effective, I have underestimated the children's resourcefulness. Of course if you hadn't failed at getting Naruto to drop the fox contract I might have my family together. Besides the exams will bring a time of change for this village. Whether it helps us or hurts us remains to be seen. All I know is that if they don't get in line then they are liabilities and liabilities need to be extinguished." Minato stated calmly.

"What kind of storm are we talking about?" Jiraiya asked concerned.

"It appears your old teammate has created a village of his own called the hidden sound village. They have a team entering the exam and if he is anything like he used to be then he will use the opportunity to destroy the leaf. With the Uchiha on my children's team then they will have to get stronger to protect each other. I will use the opportunity to either get on board with me or destroy them should they oppose me." Minato stated with conviction. "Are you with me jiraiya?"

"I am always with you Minato." Jiraiya nodded.

 **Sorry about the small chapter. I had some trouble writing this chapter as I want action again. Funny as you might say I could have done it and it may be true but now is not the time. In the next two chapters the exams with heat up with political dealings and hopefully nice fights. Anyway I need some ideas for a summon for Naruko and Luna. Note I will only use actual animals. Meaning no dragon's phoenix or any other fantasy animal. Also should Narumi get the fox contract or get another contract? I will leave it up to all of you. So what will tsumikos reaction to Kushina's condition? We will see next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

"So she has been like this ever since you removed the seal?" Tsumiko asked.

"Yes and we don't know how to wake her up." Naruko answered. Once the group got to the park tsumiko started interrogating Naruto and Naruko on why they were acting strange. Tsumiko and Fuu were shocked when they learned about what had happened to Kushina.

"Hmm look why don't you kids go to sleep while I take a look at her seal ok? I will come get you if she wakes up." Tsumiko moves to Naruto's kitchen table where they had put her seal.

"Thanks Tsumiko-san." Naruko bows to her before grabbing Narumi and heading to Naruto's bedroom.

"Thank you Tsumiko-san, for everything." Naruto bows as well before feeling a hand get placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Kushina will be alright. Trust me." Tsumiko smiled reassuringly. "Fuu head back to our hotel and hook up with your team. You still have to take the Chuunin exams tomorrow."

"Yes Kaa-san, see you tomorrow Naruto. I'm sure Kushina-sama will be better soon." Fuu gave Naruto a hug before leaving his apartment.

"Let me get some spare blankets and pillows for you so you can sleep somewhat comfortably." Naruto muttered as he made his way towards a closet. Once he had pulled out several blankets and a few pillows he made his way to the bedroom and took a spot on the floor. Sapphire also moved to sleep next to him while Luna moved to Tsumiko's side.

"Do you think you can help her?" Luna asked as she looked over Kushina.

"I don't know. But I will be dammed if I don't give it my best shot." Tsumiko gazed down at Kushina, a look of determination on her face.

*Next day*

"Don't worry children. I won't let anybody near Kushina-san ok. Sapphire if you can, please stay with me just in case something unexpected comes up." Tsumiko addressed the children before they left for the chuunin exams.

"Don't worry Tsumiko-san. You can count on me." Sapphire cheered. "Naruto-kun de careful during the chuunin exams. Don't do anything stupid and remember, fight to kill." Naruto nodded nervously.

"Do you really think I will have to kill people Sapphire?"

"I don't know Naruto. But it is better to be prepared than surprised" Sapphire nuzzled him after jumping on his shoulder.

"Come on Nii-san. If we don't go now we run the risk of being late." Naruko pulled on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ok let's get going. Tsumiko, thank you again for watching out for Kushina-sensei." Naruto nodded before following Naruko out the door.

"Naruto, what are we going to do if Kushina never wakes up? Minato won't wait forever either. How long before he goes after us?" Naruko asked worriedly.

"We leave. WE can't stay here if that happens. If Kushina-sensei doesn't wake up then we grab Narumi and leave." Naruto explained.

"Where would we go?" Naruko asked.

"We find the last free Sannin. Tsunade Senju."

"Come on you two hurry up we have been waiting for over an hour already. What took you guys so long?" Sakura called out.

"Hey sorry about that Sakura. We just got held up at the house. Let's get inside before we get disqualified." Naruko greeted Sakura. They all entered the building and quickly mad either way up to the designated room. When they walked in they saw a bunch of other teams milling around.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino get off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started trying to pull Ino off of Sasuke.

"Back off billboard brow. Sasuke-kun is mine and mine alone." Ino glared at Sakura who just glared right back.

"You guys should really keep it down over here."

"Who are you?" Naruko asked a boy with grey hair wearing glasses.

"Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Kabuto, and I was just giving some friendly advice to you rookies." Kabuto smiled down at her.

"Why would we need advice from you?" Naruto questioned.

"Because you are new here and you are drawing attention to yourselves." Kabuto motioned behind him in which everyone else was staring at them.

"That is creepy but why would that concern us?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "Actually why would we want you to help us?"

"Because I have done these games 7 times now and because of this I have extensive knowledge of its participants." Kabuto held up some cards. "Now who would you like to know about?"

"Gaara no Subakuu."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruko Namikaze"

Sasuke, Kiba and Tenten asked in interest.

"Gaara of the desert is from Suna and has complete control of his sand. He has never been injured on a mission and has done 4 D-ranks, 5 C-ranks, 4 B-rank and 3 A-rank missions."

"A-rank missions? What is his deal?" Sakura shuddered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, trained by his mother Kushina and Kakashi Hatake. It is unknown if he has unlocked the Uzumaki chains like his mother. He does have the fox summoning contract as well as"

Suddenly the card was ripped from his hand and set ablaze. "I think that is enough information form you boy. Now leave before I kill you." Luna glared at Kabuto as the smoldering card burned in front of her.

"Fine fine I will leave you be, but know that you are huge targets. Especially Naruko and Naruto. Being able to kill the children of a kage is quite the accomplishment." Kabuto smirked at Luna as he walked away.

"That guy was a jackass." Luna huffed.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see who had called him and was tackled by Fuu

"Hey Fuu what's up?" Naruto asked as Fuu helped him up.

"Oh nothing really just excited to start this exam." Fuu leaned in a whispered. "Chomei, my bijuu says another is here in the room with us. If you get a chance I would talk with yours to confirm this."

"Got it Fuu. Thanks and I can't wait for this to start either." Naruto nodded his head while giving her his foxy smile.

"Listen up Maggot's, take your seat or you will be kicked out. SO get moving!" Someone in the front of the room shouted. Everyone rushed to their seats as the proctor glared at all of them.

Naruto and Naruko were thinking the same thing as they took their seats. 'Let the games begin.'

*With Tsumiko*

"Anything new happen?" Sapphire called from the kitchen where she was playing with Narumi.

"Not that I can tell. It just sucks that we can't take her to a hospital. If she stays like this for a while then we are going to have to get an IV drip started." Tsumiko sighed as she leaned back away from Kushina.

"I'm sure she won't be asleep that long Tsumiko-san. Here why don't you get some rest and I will take over her watch. It is time for Narumi to nap anyway." Sapphire walked in with a drowsy Narumi following her.

"Thank you Sapphire." Tsumiko rubbed her ears before going to the bedroom to get some rest.

'Wake up soon Kushina. Your children need you' Sapphire looked down at Kushina with a concerned look on her face. She felt Narumi cuddle up to her and she smiled slightly as Narumi yawned. Sapphire cleared her throat while holding Narumi with her tails. She started rocking Narumi to help her fall asleep and started singing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

"Long ago, before we met,

I dreamed about you.

The peace you'd bring.

The songs we'd sing.

The way you'd make things new.

Then one day, you arrived.

I heard your angel cry.

Helpless, small, and perfect,

Welcome to your life.

And on that day, I made a vow.

Whispered and true.

No matter what, no matter how,

I made this promise to you.

I will cling, I will clutch,

I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.

I won't leave, I won't go,

I will stay with you all our days.

Years of joy have passed since then.

With time I've seen you grow.

Watched you play, new each day.

I begged the time to slow.

And though I miss the little girl,

You've made me awful proud.

Funny how our lives change,

'Cause you're my hero now.

But things in life will rearrange.

Friends come and go.

Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,

I'm always here and you know.

I will cling, I will clutch,

I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.

I won't leave, I won't go,

I will stay with you all our days.

I will stay with you all our days."

 **And that is a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the song I used. It is called All our Day's by jeff Williams. Used is the RWBY soundtrack for volume two. When I first heard this song I fell in love with it and hoped that one day I would be able to sing it to my children whenever I get them. I don't make me take it down. Also I felt like it fit with this part of the story. TO get the real feel for the song please listen to it. It is very calming. Anyway, the exams have begun! Next chapter we see the first and most of the second part of the exam. Maybe some minato but definitely more Kushina. She won't wake up as I have a set time for her to wake up so don't bitch about how she is still asleep. Anyway I got it down to slug and snake for Naruko. Right in the comments which she should get. Narumi will get the fox contract and I still need one for Fuu. I'm sorry I may have wrote Luna in the last chapter. She won't get her own summoning contract. I don't even think it is possible. For those who want Naruko to get both slug and snake I won't do it as I prefer one summoning to a person. Just my preference. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter** **. Leave a review with your thoughts!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright Maggot's listen up! I am the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko! The proctor of the second part of the exam." Anko who had burst through the window with a banner and confetti proudly stated in front of the remaining gennin.

"Also doesn't leave much to the imagination with how she dresses." Whispered Naruto.

"She seems bat shit crazy Naruto." Luna whispered back only to yelp as Anko help Kunai to their throats.

'What did you two just say Gaki's?" Anko asked as she cut Naruto's cheek and licked up his blood. "mmm tasty, I might just keep you around and save you for later." Anko smirked when she saw Naruto pale.

"Anko please get a move on and stop scaring the kids." The proctor form the first part yelled.

"Oh fine, ruin all my fun. You all have 5 minutes to report to training ground 44 or else you automatically fail the second part of the exam." With that Anko disappeared in a poof leaving the gennin to scramble for the door.

"Are you ok Nii-san?" Naruko asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, she just freaks me out." Naruto shivered.

"That blood thing didn't help either." Luna hid herself between Naruto's legs as she shivered in fright.

"Wow that lady was really cool, right Naruto?" Fuu cheered as she approached with her team. Naruto and Luna sent her bewildered looks. "What? Is there something on my face?" Fuu started checking her face as Naruto just shook his head.

"We should get moving towards the training ground if we don't want to fail." Sakura spoke up as she and Sasuke made their way towards the windows.

'Where are you going?" one of the members on Fuu's team spoke up.

"Well since there was a mad dash for the door it is probably crowded downstairs. Since we are ninja we can just jump out the window and move towards the field without interruption.

"Sasuke is right, we need to move now." Naruko stated as she began following them soon followed by Naruto and Fuu's team.

"But is there anything on my face?" Fuu shouted as everyone left.

"No dear nothing was on your face, now let's catch up to the others." Luna jumped on Fuu's shoulders.

"Oh hi Luna-chan! Let's go!" Fuu jumped out the window and raced after everyone else.

*With Tsumiko and Sapphire*

"So do you think this seal will wake her up?" Sapphire asked as she sat next to Tsumiko with Narumi wrapped in her tails with a small children's book open in front of her.

"Maybe, I just wish that Minato wasn't so good with seals. I have never seen anything this complicated since we sealed the Nanabi into Fuu-chan." Tsumiko sighed as she applied the seal to Kushina's forehead. Sapphire turned to continue reading the book to Narumi who clapped in joy when she adjusted her voice for the different characters. As Tsumiko applied the seal and added chakra into it she noticed Kushina tense up before relaxing again. 'What is going on inside your head Kushina?'

*Kushina's mindscape*

"Hello!? Anyone there? Jeez, where the fuck am I?" Kushina muttered to herself. She was currently walking through endless hallways that never ended. There used to be a lot of doors too but they vanished a few seconds ago. When she tried opening the doors all she saw was memories that she could recall ever seeing. After a few hours of contemplation she realized that they were her own but something must have happened to cause her to lose control of her body and be stuck here. The last door she checked showed her and Minato holding each other as they slept. She was so disgusted with herself that she promised herself to never open another door again.

"That bastard must have put a seal on my when I wasn't looking. Shit!" Kushina screamed out in rage. 'When I get my hands on him he will wish for a quick death.' Kushina started to plan Minato's agonizingly slow painful death. She was going through a plan that involved him being raped by every old pervert in jail when she started hearing Narumi giggle. "Narumi-chan?"

"Narumi-cha! Where are you!?" Kushina cried out as she started running down the hallway she was in.

I don't know if she is going to wake up soon but we will have to wait. And see

"Tsumiko?"

well hopefully she does. Come on Kushina, your children need you.

"Sapphire? Oh Tsumiko must have arrived from Taki. Wait, what did they mean by wake up? Am I sleeping?" She suddenly saw a lone doorway as the hall came to an end. When she reached for the handle bars dropped from nowhere and blocked the door. "What is this?"

Tsumiko what is happening? She heard Sapphires panicked voice and crying from what she assumed was Narumi.

It seems Minato did put up security measures to keep her under his control. It will take time but now that they made themselves know I can counter them and wake her up.

but why is she flailing around out like that?

I am not sure, just use your tails to hold her down while I get something to tie her up with.

"Please hurry everyone. I don't want to be here anymore." Kushina sighed as she leaned against a wall.

*With Naruto and The others*

"Welcome everyone, to training ground 44 or how I like to call it, The Forest of Death!" Anko cheered.

"Eccentric much. Hell I doubt the forest isn't even that scary." Naruto whispered. "Ahh!"

"Oh I assure you Gaki, your worst nightmares are in that forest. Giant snakes, spiders, tigers. And the worst enemy of all, poisonous plants and berries that will paralyze you and the animals will eat you alive." Anko wrapped Naruto in a headlock. "So gaki since you love to speak up, why don't you tell me your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki ma'am." Naruto choked out.

"hmmm I like whiskers better, now you are going to be my best friend since your blood is so delicious." Anko liked up the blood from the recently cut cheek that she hit with a Kunai after he started talking.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto nodded his head. Or attempted to since he was still stuck in a headlock.

"Oh Whiskers you can call me Anko-sama."

"Like hell I will, you fucking crazy." Naruto muttered before he could stop himself. He squealed as her grip tightened. "I'm sorry Anko-sama."

"That's a good whiskers." Anko released her hold on him. Naruto gasped as he fell to the floor. "Now that that is out of the way we can move on. You all will need to fill out this form," Another chuunin walked up to her with papers in his hands. "This makes sure that the leaf won't be blamed for your eventual death inside this forest. After you turn them back in, your team shall receive either a heaven or earth scroll and go to your assigned gate. When the buzzer rings you have five days to collect the other scroll and make your way to the big tower in the middle. In order to pass, you must have both a heaven and earth scroll. No leaving the forest at all unless we bring you out in a body bag. Any questions?" everyone just looked at her, some with pale faces from fright and some with blushes at her choice of clothing. "Good now everyone get moving!"

"Well see you guys at the tower, have fun." Fuu moved away from Naruto and his team as she got her scroll and handed in her team's forms.

"See you on the other side Fuu!" Naruto called after her as his team made their way towards their own gate.

"SO what is the plan once we enter the forest?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me, find a team and take their scroll. After that, we move to the tower taking out any team that gets in our way." Sasuke stated.

"Why should you lead teme?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm better than you baka." Sasuke stated.

"I think Naruto should lead. Luna can use her nose to pick up teams and navigate the area. Naruto can use clones to swarm any teams that try and ambush us. Allowing the rest of us to either run away or counterattack." Naruko tried to reason.

"The Uchiha don't run from any challenge." Sasuke glared at Naruko.

"Guys just stop fighting ok? Naruto and Luna take front, Sasuke after then me and Naruko takes the rear." Sakura yelled.

"Wait why am I in the rear?" Naruko complained.

"Because you are more skilled than me and I can trust you to watch our backs." Sakura explained.

"Ok fine I will take the rear." Naruko pouted. "I don't like it but fine."

"You don't have to like it Naruko just do it!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine fine." Naruko waved her off. Suddenly a bell rang and the gates opened up. "Looks like that's our cue. Come on people let's get this party started." Naruko cheered as they bolted into the trees.

 **I think I will end it there. SO let me know what you think about Kushina's mindscape. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Everyone, I smell something up ahead!" Luna called back as team 7 made their way through the forest of death.

"What do you smell Luna?" Naruto asked as he started looking around.

"Snakes. A lot of snakes." Luna mumbled as she came to a stop. As everyone looked around for the source of the smell they failed to notice someone perform hand signs from behind a tree.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough." They heard a whisper before being thrown back by a tremendous force of wind. Naruto and Luna were thrown the farthest while everyone else hit a nearby tree.

*with Naruto*

"Shit that hurt. Luna are you ok!?" Naruto called out as he rubbed his head.

"Just a few bruises and a headache. How about you?" Luna asked as she walked closer.

"Same. Are the others nearby?" Naruto wondered as they both looked around.

"It appears we have been separated from our team. We need to get back to them before someone else finds us." Luna said as she shook off her pain.

"Too late." Naruto and Luna turned to see another team of gennin grinning down at them from a branch. "Now hand over your scroll and we might spare your life."

"Shit"

*Back with rest of team 7*

"Ugh, is everyone ok?" Naruko called out as she regained her footing.

"Yeah just a small headache." Sasuke grunted as he too stood.

"Yeah I'm fine as well." Sakura said. "What happened?"

"I used a powerful wind justu to knock a bunch of children down in the hopes f knocking them unconscious. It seems I failed in the second part. Oh well." They looked up to see a tall gennin from the hidden grass village.

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto and Luna!?" Naruko yelled up when she noticed Naruto wasn't with them.

"How would I know where that brat and his pet are? All I want here is Sasuke-kun." The gennin chuckled and licked his lips as he gazed down at Sasuke.

'What do you want with Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yelled out.

"Kaiton: Fireball justu!" Sasuke sent a ball of fire towards the man and just missed him as he bended backwards. When he stood back up they saw that part of his face was ripped open revealing a yellow slit eyeball and pale skin.

"What are you?" Naruko asked disgusted as she readied a Kunai. Sakura did the same while Sasuke took a taijustu stance.

"I am Orochimaru and don't even think about canceling these exams or else all of Konoha will face my wrath." Orochimaru chuckled before removing the rest of his mask. After he finished removing it He lunged towards the team engaging in taijustu with Sakura. She only lasted a few seconds before she was unconscious. Next he went for Naruko who held him off slightly longer with a rasengan but was also knocked out eventually.

"So it's just you and me Sasuke-kun. Kukukuku." Orochimaru slowly approached Sasuke who backed up against a tree. "Now now Sasuke, no need to be frightened. I just want to give you a little power to help you kill Itachi. Is that really so bad?"

"Why should I trust you?" Sasuke growled.

"kukukuku you don't have a choice." With that said Orochimaru struck.

*Back with Naruto*

"Luna I need ideas here!" Naruto called as he tried to avoid kunai and shuriken that were being thrown at him.

"Why don't you think of something? I'm kind of busy Naruto!" Luna shouted back as she too dodged projectiles.

"OK fine, Shadow clone justu!" Suddenly 20 Naruto appeared in the clearing and charged towards the attacking team. "Luna Let's get them!"

"You got it Naruto-kun! Kaiton: Foxfire!" Luna used her tails to spread fire around their position to trap the opposing team who were being overwhelmed by the shadow clones.

"So look how the tables have turned." Naruto taunted as the remaining 12 clones cornered the enemy team. "Hand over your scroll and we let you live. Don't hand it over and we kill you and take it anyway. Your choice."

"Here's our scroll just please don't hurt us." One of their members took out an earth scroll and handed it over to him.

"Hmm earth scroll. Say Luna did you notice if we got a heaven scroll or earth scroll?" Naruto asked Luna.

"I don't know Naruto. You were the one who was supposed to pay attention to that!" Luna yelled at him before hitting him over the head with one of her tails. "Come on we should get back to our team quickly. Whatever caused us to become separated might still be with them." Luna turned to leave followed by the original Naruto.

"Hey wait you forgot to disperse your clones!" One of the gennin called out.

"No I didn't!" Naruto called back and his clones soon exploded sending the enemy team to be thrown back into various trees and bushes unconscious.

"Wow nice one Naruto." Luna said impressed as she sniffed out their lost team members.

A few minutes later they found their teammates lying on the ground unconscious. "Naruko!" Naruto yelled before racing towards his downed sister. "Naruko wake up what happened? Are you ok?"

"Ugh" Was her only response.

"Shit, Luna what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's get them someplace safer for now and hope they wake up soon." Luna suggested. Naruto then made three shadow clones to carry each of his teammates.

"Ok Luna, lead the way to a new hiding pot." Naruto said as he scanned his surrounding for enemy teams.

"Got it Naruto-kun." Luna jumped ahead with Naruto following along with the clones.

*With Tsumiko*

"I think Kushina is finally beginning to stir!" Tsumiko yelled as she noticed Kushina shift and groan.

"Really!? That's great! You hear that Narumi? Your kaa-san is all better now!" Sapphire cheered from her spot in the kitchen. She was currently keeping an eye on Narumi who was eating a snack.

"Kaa-san ok?" Narumi asked hopefully.

"Yes she is cutie-pie. Want to go see her?" Narumi nodded to Sapphire. Sapphire giggled and lifted Narumi with her tails and made her way towards Kushina.

"Kaa-san!" Narumi cheered as she was placed by Kushina's side.

"Come on Kushina-sama, Narumi-chan misses her mother." Sapphire muttered as she sat by Narumi.

*Kushina's mindscape*

'What's going on?' Kushina wondered as she noticed the walls around her beginning to melt. Once she got to her feet she heard the door behind her click. When she turned and tried to open the door again it was unlocked. 'Am I finally going to be free from this hell?' Kushina opened the door hesitantly and was met with a bright light. From inside the doorway she hear Narumi's voice followed by Sapphire.

"Narumi-chan!? Is that you? Sapphire? Hold on baby Mommies coming!" Kushina yelled before charging into the light.

*Back with Tsumiko and other*

"Ugh Narumi-chan?" Kushina mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kaa-san!?" Narumi smiled down as Kushina gave her a weak smile before pulling her into a hug. Tears fell from her eyes as she held her youngest daughter. "Oh Narumi, I'm so glad you're ok." Kushina sat up never letting her daughter out of the hug. After a few minutes of this Kushina looked around and noticed that only Sapphire and Tsumiko were in the room.

"Where is Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan?" Kushina asked. "When did you get here Tsumiko and why do I feel so weak?"

"It's a long story Kushina-sama so please make yourself comfortable." Sapphire stated. Kushina nodded hesitantly before shifting to a more comfortable position.

*With Naruto and the others*

"Ugh." Naruko groaned.

"Naruto I think Naruko is coming too." Luna called before she heard Sakura groan as well. "Sakura is waking up too." Naruto left a few clones outside their hiding spot. Luna had found a large hidden tree hollow that they were currently resting in.

"Naruko?" Naruto knelt by her as Luna went to attend Sakura.

"Nii-san? Where are we?" Naruko asked as she noticed her new surroundings.

"We're safe Naruko. Now what happened to you guys?" Naruto helped his sister sit up.

"We were attacked by, Orochimaru. He took us all out one by one. He tossed us around like rag dolls. We didn't stand a chance." Naruko looked down saddened by the fact she couldn't help her teammates.

"Why would Orochimaru come here?" Naruto wondered.

"He wanted Sasuke. He seemed to focus mainly on him and knocked me and Sakura out first. You will have to talk to him to know what happened after I got knocked out." Naruko explained.

"How is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she made her way over to them.

"Still unconscious, but alive." Luna remarked as she sat next to Naruto. "Sakura, what scroll did we receive from the proctors?"

"A heaven scroll why?" Sakura answered.

"Well while you guys were fighting Orochimaru, we were attacked by another team and were able to take their scroll. They had an earth scroll." Luna explained as Naruto produced the scroll.

"So all we have to do is make it to the tower in the center." Naruko stated. "What are we waiting for then. Let's carry Sasuke so we can finish tonight." Naruko tried to stand but was held down by Naruto.

"Not tonight Naruko. Tonight we rest and regroup. We will leave at first light tomorrow morning." Naruko noddedwhie Sakura went over to check on Sasuke. Naruto nestled down in order to get some sleep.

"Nii-san. DO you think Tou-san has something to do with Orochimaru being here?" Naruko asked.

"I doubt that teme would bring back the disgraced Sannin. He has nothing to gain by letting him back into the village. Besides, it wouldn't explain why he went after Sasuke and not us. I mean Minato-teme has been after you, me, Kushina and Narumi-chan. He never bothered with Sasuke. I think this is just Orochimaru's plan." Naruto explained what he thought.

"I guess that makes sense. I wonder how Kaa-san is doing." Naruko settled in to fall back asleep.

"She will be fine Naruko. Sapphire and Tsumiko won't let anything happen to her." Naruto mumbled before he fell asleep.

"Hey Luna who is taking watch?" Naruko looked over to Luna who was curling up on Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto-kun sent out clones to watch the area and our hiding spot. Plus we put up a few traps. We will know if someone is approaching long before they get here." Luna muttered before she too fell asleep.

With her fears put to rest Naruko fell back asleep. Sakura soon joined them in slumber after making sure Sasuke was going to be alright.

*Back with Kushina*  
"That animal!" Kushina yelled as she paced angrily around Naruto's apartment. Narumi and Sapphire watched her with worried expressions. "How dare he use me like that?! I'm going to rip his spine form his body! No that would be too quick. Slow painful torture till death sounds better!" Kushina chuckled evilly causing Narumi to cry out in fear. "Oh I'm sorry Narumi-chan. don't cry, your kaa-san was just angry at Minato." Kushina picked up Narumi wand rocked her from side to side until she stopped crying.

"Please calm down Kushina-san. Facing Minato while you're this weak will only end badly. Especially since the Chuunin exams are in full swing." Tsumiko tried to placate her friend.

"I won't let him get away with this Tsumiko-chan. I will have vengeance on that man for doing this t my family." Kushina growled.

"I understand Kushina but you need to think this through. He is a kage for a reason and while I don't doubt your strength, attacking him in any way will only hurt your family." Tsumiko said. This caused Kushina to take a step back and think about what she could do to hurt Minato. After a fewminutes of thinking she looked towards Tsumiko.

"I know what I have to do."

 **I'm not dead and this story is definitely not being dropped. Just had interests in other stories for a little while. But I am back and I plan on finishing two other stories shortly so that I can once again put most of my focus on this and Sound's Swirling Tide. Just don't expect weekly updates for any story especially since I am getting more work hours. So yeah there is that. Also as a side note. I recently released what I would call a beta version of chapter one for my new story the rogue Avenger. IF any of you have seen civil war and like Marvel please give it a look and tell me what you think. It won't have any more updates until there are movie clips on youtube that I can watch and fix scenes to be more like the movie. I would really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. And expect one or two more chapters in the days to come. Love you all!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Good job Whiskers, you survived my Forest of Death!" Anko cheered as she held him in a headlock.

"Thank you Anko-sama, but will Sasuke be alright?" Naruto asked as Kakashi brought Sasuke to a different room.

"Oh sure the other Gaki should be alright." She heard sighs of relief. "But I want to know everything that happened in that forest." Anko turned serious in the blink of an eye.

"Well we were running through the forest when we were hit by a powerful gust of wind." Sakura started.

"It was most likely a justu, but it threw most of us into trees while Nii-san was thrown pretty far away. After that a man by the name of Orochimaru attacked us and took me and Sakura down in quick succession. He knocked us out before he got to Sasuke which is where I think he got that mark." Naruko continued.

"And what happened to you whiskers?" Anko looked to Naruto and Luna.

"We ended up having to fight another team and take their scroll before we could get back to everyone else. When we got back we immediately took everyone to a safer location and well after that we made our way here." Naruto answered.

"Hmmm well at least you are alright." Anko sighed as she released Naruto. "Now I recommend you get some sleep kids because the preliminary rounds will be starting soon." Anko then turned and walked away.

"So I guess we should relax." Naruko shrugged as she made her way to team 7s room.

"Come on Naruto-kun. We should relax." Luna started following which in turn led to Naruto and Sakura following as well.

*Back with Kushina*

So you really think this is the way?" Tsumiko asked as she relaxed on the couch.

"Yes, I'm sure. Minato would never suspect anything until it was too late and even then we would be far from the land of fire. So would you and Fuu-chan join us?" Kushina looked at Tsumiko hopefully.

"We will join you Kushina. I just hope that this all works out." Tsumiko nodded as Sapphire came into the room carrying Narumi.

"Narumi-chan wanted to be with you Kushina-sama. Will you be going to watch the preliminaries?" Sapphire asked as she handed Narumi to Kushina.

"No, Minato will be there and I'm sure he already suspects something. If I go now I run the risk of being put in his control again." Kushina began to rock Narumi who giggled as she played with her hair.

Tsumiko smiled at the sight. "Kushina, do you think everyone is alright?" Tsumiko sounded worried.

"I'm sure everything is going fine for our children. We trained them the best we could. They will come out just fine." Kushina replied.

*Beginning of preliminaries*

"Welcome everyone and congratulations of making it through the Forest of Death." Minato declared as the remaining teams stood below him. "You are currently inside an Arena where you will face off against someone else to see who makes it into the final round of this year's Chuunin exams. The Board behind me will randomly select the combatants. Please note that you are allowed to kill but it is frowned upon in this stage of the exams. I wish you all the best of luck and leave the rest in Anko's capable hands." Minato motioned to Anko who walked in front of the assembled gennin.

"Well Gaki's like the Hokage said, Congrats. But before we continue, is there anyone who would like to leave now?" Anko asked as her eyes roamed over the assembled kids.

Eventually one person raised their hand. "I forfeit. I haven't had enough time to rest."

"Step forward." Anko commanded as she took out a clipboard. "State your name please."

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"Alright you may leave. If there isn't anyone else, I want you all to exit to the stand to my left and right while the first two combatants stay." With that said the board started spinning until it revealed, "Naruko of Konoha and Misumi Tsurugi of Konoha please stay in the arena." Anko called.

"Good luck Naruko-chan!" Luna called.

"Good luck Nee-san." Naruto nodded encouragingly.

"Kick his butt Naruko!" Sakura called.

Naruko sent them all a smile before focusing her gaze on her opponent. "I recommend you forfeight now little girl." Misumi laughed.

"tsk, an arrogant asshole first round huh? Well I was going to end this quickly but now I think I'm gonna just beat your ass slowly instead." Naruko glared at him.

"Please you won't even touch me." Misumi taunted.

"Begin!" Anko called.

Naruko immediately charged forward intent on beating the shit out of Misumi. Said man just smirked before his hands lit up with chakra. As Naruko sent him a punch, Misumi dodged underneath before hitting her in her stomach sending her back.

As she slid to a stop she coughed before she realized she was more fatigued than she should have been. 'What is he doing?' Naruko wondered as she studied Misumi's form. 'His hands are covered in chakra so he could be either enhancing his punches or possibly absorbing my chakra. Guess I have to keep my distance.'

"Come on little girl. Afraid to attack?" Misumi smirked as Naruko growled.

"Suiton: black rain!" Naruko yelled sending water throughout the arena even covering Misumi.

"Water works won't help you here." Misumi scowled as he wiped water away from his eyes.

Naruko smirked before jumping into a new justu. "Kaiton: Enden!" Balls of fire raced towards Misumi. Misumi's eyes widened before jumping away. He avoided most of the flames but a tiny bit hit him causing his lower leg to catch fire. The arena below also lit up as he used his hands to stick to a nearby wall.

"Give up or you're going to burn to death!" Naruko yelled as the fire on Misumi's leg started spreading towards his torso.

"Shit." Misumi grumbled before ripping his pant leg off and throwing it to the floor. "I'm not going to lose to you Namikaze!" Misumi yelled before jumping to a part of the floor that wasn't on fire.

*In the stands*

"Naruko's kicking that guy's ass." Naruto mumbled surprised.

"Yeah, she isn't messing around with this guy." Luna smirked as Naruko engaged Misumi in taijustu.

"I wonder if she will use any of her seals this round." Naruto wondered as Naruko was thrown back by a punch.

"I doubt it. This guy isn't even pushing her. The only thing this guy has going for him is his ability to absorb chakra from his opponent." Luna stated matter of factly.

"I wonder who my opponent will be." Naruto glanced around to the other contestants while Luna just shrugged.

*Back in the arena*

"Come on buddy, you're going to lose so just give up." Naruko huffed as she faced off with Misumi.

"I won't give up to some stupid blonde bitch." Misumi growled as he held onto his bleeding shoulder. Naruko was able to get out a kunai and slice his shoulder in one of their bouts.

"Tough luck for you then." Naruko smirked as she charged a rasengan in her left hand. "You lose." Naruko sprung forward catching Misumi by surprise and successfully hitting him in the gut with the Rasengan. The result was Misumi flying back into a wall where he passed out ending the match.

"Winner by knockout, Naruko Namikaze!" Anko yelled.

"Next up would be Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado!" Anko yelled once the arena was cleared.

*Fight is same as Anime so I will just right commentary*

"Dam that guy is doing the same thing Misumi did." Naruto seemed surprised when they noticed his hand glow.

"Well I guess we can figure out why Kabuto didn't bother trying." Naruko huffed. "He probably fights the same way."

"You never know Naruko. Don't underestimate anyone." Luna stated as she watched the match.

"Sasuke-kun has got this in the bag!" Sakura cheered as they saw Sasuke finish off Misumi.

"Well it looks like at least two of us will be moving on to the finals." Naruko smirked. "Make sure you make it too Nii-san. I can't wait to fight you."

"Don't Worry Naruko. I won't lose to any of these losers." Naruto smiled.

"Winner by Knockout Sasuke Uchiha!" Anko called. "The next contestants are Temari and Tenten!" *Same as Anime so just commentary*

"This should be interesting. A giant fan versus some girl with a ton of scrolls." Sakura looked on excited for the upcoming match.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Judging by the fan the Suna girl is a wind style user. Unless Tenten here can get close and personal she will lose. Judging by the scrolls. She won't be doing that." Luna analyzed as she watched the fighters get ready.

"Begin!"

"Luna was right, this is kind of boring." Naruto sighed. "When is it going to be my turn?" Naruto whined.

"Shut it Naruto, pay attention. You may face one of these girls in the next round and should know at least something about them." Luna grumbled. In truth she was itching for a fight too.

A few minutes later Anko called the fight naming Temari the winner. For the next hour various groups were called up. The winners so far included Naruko, Sasuke, Temari, one of Fuu's teammates, Dosu, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji.

"The next Contestants are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." Anko called.

"Well looks like I'm up!" Sakura cheered as she ran down.

"Good luck Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Kick her ass Sakura!" Naruko cheered.

"Ready to lose forehead?" Ino taunted.

"You wish Ino pig." Sakura smirked as she took her stance.

"Begin!" Anko called prompting both girls to charge and engage in taijustu.

*up in stands*

"Wow Ino really sucks at taijustu." Naruko commented.

"Yeah, Sakura is wiping the floor with her right now. This is actually kind of sad." Naruto muttered.

"Heh, the blonde probably never too her training seriously. Or she just had a shitty sensei." Luna smirked when she saw Ino's sensei tense and glare at her.

"You know the fox has a point Asuma. She is terrible." Kurenai whispered to Asuma.

"She is just saving her skills for tougher opponents." Asuma muttered. Kurenai just sent him a look saying she didn't buy that.

*Back with the fight*

"Suiton Water Prison!" Sakura yelled and suddenly Ino was trapped in a ball of water.

"Give up Ino-pig or you are going to drown." Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"grphmg." Ino glared at Sakura before motioning to the Procter.

"Sakura wins by Forfeit." Anko called.

"Good Job Sakura!" Naruko called.

"Nice going pinkie!" Luna yelled and chuckled when Sakura pouted at her.

"Nice work Sakura." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Now would the next fighter please come to the Arena? Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki!" Anko called.

"We're up Luna!" Naruto cheered before hopping down with Luna.

"Come on Akamaru!" Kiba too jumped down. "Hope you're ready to lose Naruto."

"Don't count on it dog breath." Naruto smirked while Luna growled at Akamaru.

"Ready, Fight!" Anko declared prompting both teens to charge each other.

 **And leave on a cliff hanger. Don't worry the fight will be in the next chapter as will the rest of round one. Then one chapter for the month long training and then the finals. Sorry for the long wait but I hope this will hold you over until the next chapter is out. So let me know how you like or dislike the chapter. I do appreciate criticism.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru started spinning towards Naruto and Luna. Naruto and Luna both dodged as Kiba and Akamaru hit the floor.

"Shadow clone justu!" Naruto cried filling the arena with clones who all engaged Kiba in Taijustu.

"Hiding behind clones won't help you Naruto! Fang over fang!" Kiba cried as he started dispersing the clones.

"Got you!" Naruto cheered as a few of his clones exploded around Kiba, send him and Akamaru flying in different directions.

"Kaiton: Flame wheel!" Luna yelled as she charged towards the downed dog.

"Kaiton: flame bullet!" Three bullets of flame shot out towards Kiba from Naruto's position.

Kiba luckily was able to avoid the bullets but Akamaru yelped in pain as Luna slammed into him causing the pup to fly into a wall.

"Akamaru! You're going to pay for that dobe!" Kiba glared at Naruto before taking a soldier pill.

"I don't think so." Naruto smirked as a black mist filled the arena. Kiba faintly heard a clone say something about a Kaiton mist technique.

"Kaiton: Enden!" Naruto shouted.

"Kaiton: foxfire!" Luna also shouted form behind him as everything around Kiba exploded including some of the clones. As the smoke cleared everyone saw Kiba lying on the floor coughing up blood.

"I'm going to make you pay for that dobe!" Kiba yelled as he struggled to rise. When he did he quickly ate a soldier pill before retaking his stance.

"Bring it on Mutt!" Luna yelled ad she and Naruto got ready.

"grrrr, Fang over Fang!" Kida yelled as he once again charged the duo. Naruto smirked as Luna's tails lit up.

"Kaiton: Flamethrower!" Luna yelled.

"Fuuton: Kam Kaze!" Naruto and Luna combined their attacks and sent them towards Kiba. When the collided Kiba's rotation slowed enough for Naruto to drop kick him into the floor effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki!" Anko called.

"Yay, go Naruto!" Naruko cried out. The rest of his team aside from Sasuke also congratulated his victory.

"Wonder who is next." Naruto asked as they all turned back to the arena.

"Next up is Lee from Konoha and Gaara from Suna!" Anko called out.

"This is going to be interesting." Naruto mumbled as he saw Lee make an enthusiastic entrance while Gaara calmly entered the arena.

"Isn't he that kid Fuu told us about?" Luna asked while looking at Gaara.

"Yeah she did point him out." Naruto focused his attention on Gaara.

"Begin!" Anko yelled as Lee lunged at Gaara whose sand protected him.

"Lee can't win." Naruko stated as she watched all his punches and kicks were blocked effortlessly by Gaara's sand.

"Gaara is too powerful with that sand." Naruto agreed.

"So all Lee has to do is get Gaara away from the sand right?" Sakura asked.

"It won't be easy, but yeah. All bushy brows has to do is get him away from the gourd long enough to end the match." Naruto nodded.

"I don't think Lee can do it." Naruko shook her head.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura looked at Naruko shocked.

"Well it appears that the sand automatically goes to Gaara's defense whether or not he can see the attack. Meaning it is the ultimate defense. And unlike the hyuuga's eyes, this requires nothing but control over sand." Naruko summarized. "Lee is outmatched."

"You could be a little more supportive though." Sakura huffed as they went to watching the match.

"Winner by interference, Gaara of Sand!" Anko called as they noticed Guy sensei save Lee from Gaara's sand.

"Dam I didn't think he would try and kill him." Naruko stated surprised.

"He is definitely someone to look out for." Luna snuggled closer to Naruto as she shivered.

Eventually every other competitor went until it was just two. So far it looked like Sakura, Sakue, Naruto, Naruko, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shina, Shikimaru and Dosu along with one of Fuu's teammates would be advancing to the finals.

"SO I guess that leaves Fuu and her opponent." Naruto looked over to see Fuu eagerly entering the Arena. They also noticed that a guy with Make-up was also entering the arena.

"The final two combatants." Luna smirked as they Anko started the match.

*With Kushina*

"So Tsumiko, what are Fuu's elements?"

"Now Kushina, I can't tell you that without giving Naruto and Naruko some kind of advantage." Tsumiko chuckled as they both sipped tea in Naruto's apartment.

"Didn't Naruto and Fuu spar when we visited Taki?" Kushina smiled at the fond memories.

"Yes I believe they did but I doubt my daughter showed your son too much." Tsumiko chuckled.

"I guess we will both know soon enough." Kushina sighed. "SO do you think Minato will try anything again?"

"Who would know?" Tsumiko shrugged. "The best we can do is make sure you stay you." Tsumiko sighed.

"Ok then." Kushina nodded before looking at the clock. "The fights should be over soon. Would you like to go meet up with the children?"

"That would be lovely." Tsumiko smiled as they started packing everything up.

*Back with Minato*

"Anbu." HE whispered before an agent appeared by his side. "Execute order 36."

"It will be done Hokage-sama." The Anbu then disappeared as Minato returned his attention to the fight.

*With Naruto*

"Fuu and Kankuro are pretty evenly matched." Naruto looked stunned.

"A puppeteer versus an elusive swordswoman who can apparently grow wings and fly." Naruko chuckled. "This is probably the most productive match."

"Fuu is getting tired while Mr. Puppet user doesn't seem very winded." Luna pointed out.

"Fuu-chan will be fine and make it into the finals with us." Naruto smirked. "I guarantee it."

"Go Fuu!" Naruko cheered soon followed by Naruto and Luna.

*With Kushina*

"SO are you ready to go congratulate your Brother and sister Narumi?" Kushina cooed.

"Nii-san and Nee-san amazing!" Narumi cheered causing everyone to giggle.

"Naruto-kun did fine. Of that I am sure." Sapphire stated proudly.

"I'm sure Fuu also made it to the finals." Tsumiko proclaimed.

Everyone started laughing as they continued walking. They had gotten a few blocks away from the apartment when all of a sudden they heard an explosion behind them. The shockwave passed causing Narumi to cry and the adults to cough. Sapphire turned around and froze. When everyone was able to look they saw Naruto's apartment building in flames.

"What could have done that?" They heard a few nearby civilians cry as everyone ran away while ninja's moved to put out the flames.

"Oh my Kami." Tsumiko muttered.

"It's ok Narumi-chan, shhh it's going to be ok." Kushina tried comforting a wailing Narumi as she started running back towards the apartment.

"What happened?" She muttered as she came upon the burning remains of Naruto's apartment.

"A nearby ninja walked up to them. "It appears that someone had planted explosives and set them off. We found some residue nearby that indicates either tampering with heating system causing an overload or some kind of justu or maybe explosive tags. There are still too many unknowns to be sure yet." The ninja then walked towards his peers as Tsumiko caught up to Kushina.

"What happened?" Tsumiko asked as they both watched the flames.

"Minato destroyed Naruto's home." Kushina stated dryly before turning around and walking away.

"Kushina, Stop! What are you talking about and where are you going?" Tsumiko ran to catch up with her.

"I'm going to see my son and then we will plan Minato-temes death." Kushina replied, a fire in her eyes Tsumiko had yet to see.

*Back in the arena*

"Winner by knockout, Fuu from Taki!" Anko called.

"Yay go Fuu!" Naruko cheered.

"Good job Fuu-chan!" Naruto yelled. Luna smiled and nodded her congrats towards the girl.

"Would all the winners please come down so we may discuss the rest of the exam!" Anko ordered. Soon enough everyone who had won a match was standing before her. "Alright Maggots, inside this hat," Anko pulled out a hat. "Are slips of paper with numbers on them. You will fight the person with the corresponding number. Now draw." One by one every one drew a card.

Fuu opened hers and smiled. "One."

"9" Naruto yelled.

"10" what a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"2" Sakura said neutrally.

"5" Dosu chuckled.

Naruko opened hers next. "7"

"8" Temari smirked as her gaze moved to Naruko.

"6" Gaara stated. Dosu then started to fidget nervously.

"4" Neji turned towards Sasuke.

"3" Sasuke glared at Neji.

"12" Shina looked over that Fuu's teammate.

"I got 11." The young man smirked at Shina all too sure of his victory.

"Now that you all have your opponents the finals will begin in one month." Anko declared.

"What!?" Was heard throughout the room.

"Quiet! This is to give important dignitaries time to arrive as well as allow each of you to rest and prepare for your upcoming matches. Now you are all dismissed!" Anko ordered and soon everyone was leaving.

*Few minutes later*

"So what are you going to be doing Fuu-chan?" Naruto asked as team 7 along with Fuu walked around the village.

"Well I was thinking about training with my mom mostly as well as a few other things. What about you?" Fuu replied with a smile.

"Oh I don't know to be honest. I'm just really surprised our whole team one. Maybe I will just work on the things I know." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh no you won't. You will come with me to Shinkyo and learn from us. No if ands or buts about it." Luna stated.

"Cool, well while you play with your summons Kaa-san will hopefully be well enough to teach me." Naruko stated proudly before looking down worried.

"I'm sure Kushina-sensei is all better by now Naruko." Sakura added hopefully.

"Sochi! Naruko-chan!" Everyone turned and saw Kushina and Tsumiko running towards them with Sapphire and Narumi.

"Kaa-san?" Naruko asked hopefully.

"Yes Naruko, your Kaa-san is back." Tsumiko proclaimed proudly. "And congratulations are in order since I heard you all made it to the finals." Tsumiko wrapped Fuu in a hug while Kushina brought Naruto and Naruko into a family hug with Narumi.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto looked her over hesitantly. "Minato-teme doesn't have you under his thumb anymore?"

"No he doesn't Naruto-kun. I actually have to talk with you and your sister about that. Congrats to all of you. Sakura, Naruko, I expect you to be at training ground 7 bright and early tomorrow for your training. Sasuke, Kakashi has requested to train you privately while I get Sakura and Naruko. Naruto I hope it is safe to assume your summons will take care of you?" Kushina looked at him hopefully.

"You bet Kushina-sama, we will take good care of Naruto-kun." Luna purred as she took her perch on his shoulder.

"Good now then, Naruto, honey, I need to tell you something." Kushina sighed before mustering the courage to tell her son. "Minato planted explosives in your apartment and detonated them during the exam. The only reason we weren't caught up in it was because we wanted to see you." Throughout this Naruto remained silent. Completely stunned that his home was destroy.

"Grrr I will kill that bastard w=for what he has done." Luna growled in fury. Naruko looked just as stunned as Naruto and was about to speak but was cut off by Naruto.

"That bastard will die by the end of these exams." When Naruto looked up his eyes were blood red with slits running down the middle.

 **Holy cow it has been awhile. Anyway so very sorry for the long wait. Life has taken many turns and I admit to lots of writers block towards my Naruto stories. I am working on Sounds Swirling tide so that will be the next updated. Anyway I have an announcement. I am planning the final chapters to this story. Whether or not I do a sequel or just an epilogue is up to you. But it shouldn't end till 5 to 10 chapters. Anyway should I show snippets of the month in the next chapter or just skip to the finals? Should I kill off a few people or not? Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**


End file.
